Wie das Schicksal es verlangt
by phoenix-vulpecula
Summary: Hass kann zur Liebe werden, Liebe zu Hass. Draco bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Entweder überlässt er sich oder Harry dem Tod. Was wird das Schicksal von ihnen verlangen? R&R SLASH DH
1. Kapitel 1: Ein unerwartetes Treffen

**Wie das Schicksal es verlangt**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Vorerst G, werde es aber später sehr, sehr sicher auf R umraten.

**Pairing:** Später Draco/Harry, vielleicht auch noch andere…kommt darauf an, was sich so entwickelt.

**Plot:** Einfach lesen! Ich verspreche, dass es dieses Mal kein Sad End geben wird.

**Warnings:** SLASH (man loves man) Wer so etwas nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen.

**A/N:** Kritik und Lob immer gern genommen, jedoch sollten nicht Fantasie, Vorstellungen und Meinungen kritisiert werden, ebenso wenig die Handlung an sich, denn die ist jedem Fan-**Fiction **– Autor selbst überlassen. Und wenn einem eines dieser Dinge gefällt, ist man ja nicht gezwungen, weiter zu lesen.

**Und auf geht's! **

**Kapitel 1: Das unerwartete Treffen**

„Verdammt…wo steckt dieser verzogene Bengel schon wieder?"

Es war niemand anderes als Vernon Dursley, der diese Worte durch seinen viel zu schmalen Mund zischte und sich dabei brummend umblickte.

Harry selbst hatte sich im Bad des unteren Stockwerks eingeschlossen. Er wollte nur einmal fünf Minuten Pause haben, sich einmal erholen, um tief durchatmen zu können. Doch schon diese geraume Zeit reichte aus, um Harrys Onkel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Harry saß auf dem kühlen Toilettendeckel und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Seine Ellenbogen drückten in seine Oberschenkel, während er den verärgerten Worten seines Onkels folgte und auch die stapfenden Fußschritte nicht überhörte.

Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er schon schuften müssen und diese letzte Woche war eben die erste Ferienwoche gewesen. Die Dursleys hatten beschlossen, ihr mageres Häuschen neu einzurichten und anstatt sich anständige, erfahrende Handwerker zu holen, musste eben Harry selbst mit anpacken.

Missmutig blickte er an sein mit hässlicher gelber Farbe verschmiertes T-Shirt hinab und auch seine Brille war mittig schon wieder gebrochen. Natürlich würde er keine neue Brille kriegen und auch die verdreckte Kleidung nicht ersetzt bekommen, obwohl die Farbe die unangenehme Kleidung eigentlich nicht noch unschöner machen konnte. Sie war viel zu weit, noch weiter als je zuvor, was daran legen mochte, dass Dudley von Monat zu Monat mehr an Gewicht zu nahm und somit täglich zu neuem Monatsbeginn andere, größere Kleidung benötigte.

Harry erntete also die abgetragenen Hosen und Pullover, sogar die Unterwäsche und Socken. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sie anzuziehen, denn all die Kleidung, die er sich in den letzten Jahren selbst gekauft hatte, hatten Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ihm weggenommen und im Secondhand-Shop verkauft, von dessen Verdienst Harry natürlich nicht einen einzigen Cent bekam.

Harry seufzte tief auf, bevor er beschloss, dass die Zeit in dem Badezimmer langsam zu unglaublich wirken musste. Er warf einen letzten, flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, griff dann nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür und trat zurück in den Flur, anscheinend im passend falschen Moment. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeschmissen, lief er in etwas Dickes, Weiches hinein und fand sich mit der Nase an Onkel Vernons Brust wieder. Erschrocken stolperte er einige Schritte zurück, bis er aufgrund der sich hinter ihm befindenden Wand nicht weiterkam und blickte verärgert zu seinem Onkel auf.

„Ach…da hast du dich versteckt! Fauler Bengel…denkst wohl, du kannst dich vor der Arbeit drücken, was?", Onkel Vernon lachte hohl auf, während sich wütende Falten auf Harrys Stirn bildeten.

„Auf Toilette zu gehen, wird ja wohl noch erlaubt sein, oder…Sir?", in Harrys Frage schwang reichlich Sarkasmus mit.

„Oh…frech wirst du auch noch?", Onkel Vernons Augen verengten sich, bevor er näher trat und Harry somit nur weiter gegen die Wand drückte, „Genau wie dein verfluchter Vater…konnte auch nichts anderes als herum zu stehen…ein Wunder, dass er es geschafft hat, dich auf die Welt zu setzten!", nun waren es Harrys Augen, die sich bedrohlich zusammen zogen.

„Du hast meine Eltern doch nicht mal richtig gekannt!", erwiderte er schroff, „Wovon willst du schon Ahnung haben?"

„Und du hast sie gekannt, hehn?", Vernon lachte erneut leer auf, „Deine Eltern hatten mehr Fehler als du dir vorstellen kannst…auch Lily…", vorerst stockte Onkel Vernon, da Harry sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen versuchte. Denn eben dieser spürte wieder unheimliche Wut in sich aufkommen und war nicht bereit, seinen Platz an Hogwarts zu riskieren, nur weil sein Onkel ihn zu nicht kontrollierter Magie antrieb.

„STEHEN BLEIBEN!", befahl Vernon laut und riss Harry so stark an dessen Pullover zurück, dass der Sechzehnjährige in ein unsicheres Stolpern geriet.

Harry zögerte einen Moment, spürte Wuttränen in sich aufsteigen, bevor er seinen Onkel direkt ins Antlitz blickte und kalt antwortete: „Der einzige Fehler ist, euch als Verwandtschaft zu haben! Dich, Tante Petunia und euren fetten Sohn Dudley…"

Im selben Moment noch bereute Harry diese Worte, wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Doch noch bevor sich eine Chance zur Flucht ergeben hätte, spürte er einen kräftigen Schlag auf seiner linken Wange. Vor Wucht hatte Harry seinen Kopf zur Seite drehen müssen.

Der Schmerz pochte, während Harry einige Sekunden so verweilte, Onkel Vernons lautes Schnauben hörte.

Die Wuttränen Harrys hatten ihren Weg gefunden und füllten nun die grünen Augen aus, die hinter der alten Brille versteckt gehalten wurden.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle…", murmelte Harry bitter, „…ihr alle…ihr alle habt sie nicht mehr alle!", er fand seine Gelenke wieder, stützte sich an der kahlen, frisch bestrichenen Wand rechts von ihm ab und versuchte seine zittrigen Knie zum Gehen zu ermutigen, doch schien es erfolglos.

„Ich könnte dich umbringen, könnte sagen, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen…ich könnte dich wirklich in ein Heim für schwer erziehbare Jugendliche bringen, also hüte deine Zunge!", Onkel Vernons Schnaufen hatte nachgelassen, doch statt dessen waren die Worte scharf wie Messers Klinge geworden und bedrohlich wie drei Dementoren auf einmal.

„Dann tu's doch…", murmelte Harry, „Tu doch, was du nicht lassen kannst. Doch wird es deine verdorbene Familie auch nicht besser machen…"

„VEDORBEN?", schrie Onkel Vernon wütend, wobei Harry kurz aufgrund der abrupten Lautstärke zusammenzuckte. Harry merkte, wie Onkel Vernon mit sich selbst rang, bevor er noch brutaler gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, eine klumpige Hand an seiner Kehle fühlte, während Blut von dem vorigen Schlag über seine Lippe perlte, vermischt mit den salzigen Tränen, die aus Harrys Augen gedrückt wurden.

Der starke Druck an seinem Hals machte ihm das Ein- und Ausatmen schwer, während er seine Augen fest zukniff, seinem Onkel tatsächlich einen Mord zutraute und seinen Zauberstand nicht mal annährend in der Nähe war.

Er konnte sich schon genügend vorstellen, wie sein Onkel knallrot anlief, dessen Halsschlagadern und Sehnen hervorstachen, konnte fast fühlen, wie Hass und Zorn im Blut seines Onkels brodelte und kurz vorm Explodieren war.

Der Griff an Harrys Hals wurde fester. Von dem vielen Arbeiten war er zu schwach geworden und das wenige Essen und Trinken hatte diesen Zustand nicht gerade positiv beeinflusst. Hedwig lebte seit Ferienbeginn bei Ron, da Harry es seiner geliebten Eule solche Umstände nicht mehr zumuten wollte. Bilder von Ron und Hermine zogen an ihm vorbei, das Lächeln seiner Eltern, welches er einst im Spiegel Nerhegebs gesehen hatte und die Zukunft, die nahezu wie Sand durch seine zu schwachen Hände hindurch sickerte.

Er dachte tatsächlich für Bruchteile von Sekunden, dass es um ihn geschehen war, bis der feste Druck sich auflöste und die Hand schließlich ganz verschwand. Harry spürte, wie er zitterte, wie schnell und doch so langsam sein Herz schlug. Er wagte es kaum seine Augen zu öffnen, suchte nur Halt gegen die frisch bestrichene Wand.

Die nächsten Worte waren mit purem Hass gefüllt und doch war es der hoffnungsvollste, schönste Befehl, den Harry je aus den Worten seines Onkels hätte entnehmen können.

„Hol' deine verdammten Sachen und verschwinde! Verschwinde und komm nie wieder zurück! Du wirst schon irgendwo unterkommen und falls nicht, ist es eben um dich geschehen. Ich will mir meine Hände nicht mit deinem Blut verdrecken. Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten und will dich dann nie wieder sehen!"

Harry wagte es nicht, seinen Ohren wirklich Glauben zu schenken. Zwar würden nun viele Probleme auf ihn zukommen, doch würde er sich mit der Last tausender Probleme allemal wohler fühlen als nur noch einen Tag länger in diesem ungesegneten Haus zu verbringen.

Noch immer stand er gegen die Wand gelehnt, bevor sein Onkel ihn erneut am T-Shirt packte und ihn gewaltsam Richtung Treppe schubste. Erst in diesem Moment schlug Harry seine Augen wieder auf. Zunächst wirkte alles verschwommen und der feste Griff war noch immer wie ein unsichtbares Band um seinen Hals geschnürt, doch hatte er sich niemals auf einen Befehl hin so sehr beeilt, wie er es jetzt tat.

Hastig stürmte er die knatschenden Treppen hinauf in sein karges Zimmer. Er zog den ledernden Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor, stopfte Schulkleidung, Bücher, seinen Zauberstab und die wenigen Sachen, die ihm neben der Schule gehörten, und rannte die Treppen wieder herunter.

Es war als hätte sich eine Pforte zur Freiheit geöffnet, die eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, doch Harry sie nicht allein zu passieren versucht oder gewagt hatte.

Er atmete schwer, mehr vor Aufregung als vor Angst, was ihm außerhalb dieses Hauses erwarten würde.

Sein Onkel war bereits wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwunden und auch Dudley oder Tante Petunia waren nirgends zu sehen. Harry wandte sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er nach der Türklinke griff, sie fast vorsichtig hinunter drückte, seinen ersten Schritt aus der Tür wagte und diese dann hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Mit der linken Hand hielt er seinen eigentlich ziemlich leichten Koffer fest umfasst und starrte in die die Abenddämmerung hinein. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wo er die letzten fünf Wochen der Ferien verbringen könnte, doch andererseits machte ihm diese Ahnungslosigkeit nur in sehr geringem Maße etwas aus.

Er verließ das Haus der Dursleys über den Vorgarten und schritt nun in gemächlichen Schritte am Straßenrand entlang. Als erstes kam ihm der Gedanke, in den Fuchsbau zu gehen, doch andererseits könnte er Hermine und Ron so etwas nicht antun. Er wusste, dass Hermines Eltern die ersten vier Wochen verreist waren und Hermine eben diese Zeit bei Ron verbrachte.

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass endlich etwas zwischen den beiden passieren würde und dabei wollte er auf gar keinen Fall stören.

Teils erleichtert, teils völlig hilflos seufzte Harry ein weiteres Mal auf. Nicht einmal Hedwig hatte er hier. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb, war in die Winkelgasse und in den Tropfenden Kessel zu kehren, doch waren das von Surrey aus Meilen, die Harry vielleicht zu Fuß in vier Tagen oder gar einer Woche überwinden würde und somit blieb ihm nur noch das Warten auf den Fahrenden Ritter.

Er stockte an der nächsten Abbiegung, stellte seinen Koffer ab und ließ sich auf dem vom Sommer warmen Kantstein wieder. Einen Moment lang schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte innerlich auf. Er hatte doch wenige Sekunden wirklich gedacht, dass sein Onkel ihn umbringen würde, hatte sich wenige Sekunden völlig aufgegeben. In dem jetzigen Moment kam ihm diese Situation völlig lächerlich vor.

Ab und zu fuhren vereinsamte Autos an ihm vorbei, die ihn weder beachteten noch um Hilfe baten. Selbst wenn einige von ihnen aus der Nachbarschaft kommen würden, hätte Harry sie nicht erkannt, geschweige denn gekannt. Immer mehr dunkle Wolken zogen sich wie ein schleierhafter Vorhang vor das Himmelszelt und schienen die unter gehende Sonne fast hinter den Horizont schieben zu wollen.

Harry winkelte seine Beine an und stützte seinen Kopf müde auf den Knien ab. Vor lauter Eile hatte er völlig vergessen, sich eine der viel zu großen Jacken über sein klägliches, farbverschmiertes T-Shirt zu ziehen und selbst im Sommer, wurde die Wärme abends zu kühler Luft. Er könnte sich zwar seine Robe überziehen, würde dann aber wahrscheinlich für jemand völlig Verrückten gehalten werden und das wollte er lieber vermeiden.

Schließlich schlang er auch noch seine Arme um seine Beine und versuchte sich in dieser Position jedenfalls etwas warm zu halten.

Den Fahrenden Ritter hatte er am späten Abend fast aufgegeben, als jedoch eben dieser in just dem Moment mit lautem Quietschen und einer absoluten Geschwindigkeit zum abrupten Halt etwa einen halben Meter neben Harrys Füßen kam.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und richtete sich voller Hoffnung auf, ergriff seinen Koffer und stellte sich vor die Einstiegstür. Er erkannte den merkwürdigen Möhrenkopf Ernie, erkannte auch Stan, welcher nun mit seinem ungepflegten Erscheinen um die Ecke trat und irgendetwas aus der Tasche hervor zu kramen schien.

Als Harry merkte, dass es ein weißer Zettel war, machte er nur eine ablehnende Handbewegung und lachte leise auf: „Hey, Stan…ich weiß doch alles. Erkennst du mich nicht?"

Erst jetzt blickte der Junge, der durchgehend durcheinander zu sein schien auf, blinzelte kurz, zog seine Cappy zurecht und fragte dann in schrägem Ton: „Neville?"

Über Harrys Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen, während er Stan seinen Koffer entgegendrückte und ein „Wie man's nimmt…", murmelte.

Kurz nach dem die Einstiegstür sich wie von selbst schloss, streckte Stan Harry ein Ticket entgegen und Harry kramte sofort eine seiner letzten Galleonen, die er noch bar dabei hatte, aus seinem Koffer, um sie in Stans mit Erde oder Öl verschmutzten Hände zu legen.

„Wo darf's hingehen?", fragte Stan dann, während seine schiefen Zähne gelb aufblitzten.

„Tropfender Kessel...genau wie letztes Mal.", war Harrys Antwort, während er sich lieber schon mal nach einem sicheren Platz umblickte.

„Dann biste heut' schon der zweite!", Stan grinste ziemlich merkwürdig, während Harry nicht ganz verstand, dann aber dem Blick Stans folgte.

Langsam wandte er seinen Blick um, entdeckte erst nichts und niemanden, bevor ihm ein blonder Haarschopf in einem der hinteren Betten auffiel.

„W-wer ist das?", fragte Harry unsicher, während er den Blick nicht von dem anscheinend Schlafenden abließ.

„Was sagte er noch, Ernie?", fragte Stan laut nach vorn gerichtet.

„Kevin?", fragte Ernie zurück, doch Harry hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin.

„Kevin!", bestätigte Stan zufrieden, „Und nun besser festhalten!", mit dieser letzten Warnung setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung.

Harry krallte sich sofort an einer der vielen Metallstangen fest und zog seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen, bis der Blonde bei einer scharfen Kurve nahezu von dem Bett stürzte und sich mühselig wieder aufrichtete.

Harry verengte seine Augen, um in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können und schon bald wurde der blick mit zwei zornig funkelnden, grauen Augen erwidert.

„Malfoy?"

„Potter?"

TBC

A/N: Und wie fandet ihrs? Ich muss einfach wieder mal was anderes als private Bücher schreiben. Ich habe Draco und Harry so vermisst. -.- Meldet euch mit ein paar lieben Reviews, okay?


	2. Kapitel 2: Dracos Veränderung

**Kapitel 2: Dracos Veränderung**

„Malfoy…was zum Teufel willst du hier?", Harrys Augen verengten sich, während seine Gesichtszüge sich angeekelt veränderten.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Potter, also halt' einfach die Klappe und stör' mich nicht weiter!", Harry wollte gerade für eine Antwort ansetzten, als er jedoch schon von Stan unterbrochen wurde.

„Ihr kennt euch? Das ja schön…", er lächelte schief und wandte sich dann wieder an Ernie, um sich mit eben diesem weiter unterhalten zu können. Soweit man die Worte zwischen ihnen als Gespräch bezeichnen konnte.

„Tz…ich wünschte, wir würden uns nicht kennen…", murmelte Harry noch vor sich hin, mehr an sich selbst als an Stan oder Ernie gewandt. Harry wusste nicht genau, ob Draco ihn verstanden hatte, doch sah ihn dieser mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, „Glotz gefälligst woanders hin!", befahl Harry genervt, bevor er sich eines der Betten – möglichst weit von Draco entfernt – auswählte, sein Gepäck ablegte und sich setzte.

Der Bus fuhr in rasantem Tempo an, wodurch Harry sich reflexartig an einer der vielen Haltestangen festkrallte, nicht vor Dracos Augen stürzen und sich lächerlich machen wollte. Doch dennoch fragte er sich, warum Draco überhaupt hier war und was er mitten in den Ferien im Tropfenden Kessel wollte. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Harry Draco nie zuvor dort gesehen und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Ort in das typische Regel-Schema der Malfoys passte.

Und dann hatte sich Draco auch tatsächlich noch einen anderen Namen gegeben. Kevin. Harry dachte nach und musste wirklich leicht schmunzeln, als er bemerkte, wie ähnlich sich die beiden in diesem Verhalten doch waren. Sobald Harry diesen Gedanke beendet hatte, schüttelte er sich angewidert. Worüber dachte er nur nach?

Er spürte den Blick des Slytherins noch immer auf sich, wollte aber seine Ruhe haben und setzte somit kein weiteres Mal zu einem Streitgespräch an.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief rasant und schweigsam. Worüber hätten die beiden sich auch unterhalten können? Warum sollten sie sich überhaupt unterhalten?

Nach einer – Harrys Meinung nach – Ewigkeit, kam der Fahrende Ritter abrupt zum Halt. Harry hörte einen dumpfen Knall, wandte sich erschrocken um und sah, dass Draco von neuem vom Bett gestürzt war. Am liebsten hätte der Gryffindor laut aufgelacht, doch er verkniff es sich lieber. Trotzdem wurde sein Blick mit finsteren Augen Dracos erwidert. Glücklicherweise sorgte Stan in jenem Moment dafür, die Anspannung aufzulösen.

„Wir sind da!", Stans schiefe Zähne blitzen, während er Harry dessen Gepäck unsanft in die Hände drückte.

„Danke…", murmelte Harry, wechselte den Koffer in seine linke Hand und schlenderte Richtung Ausgangstür.

„Sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder, nich' Neville?", Stan lächelte, sah dabei aber ziemlich gequält aus.

„Klar…"; tat Harry ab und bemerkte nun ein gehässiges Grinsen auf Dracos Lippen, welcher Harrys falschen Namen wohl oder übel bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem auch Draco den hohen Bus verlassen hatte, standen sie beide im Dunkeln und zu allem Pech regnete es auch noch leicht.

„Neville, was?", Draco schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Und Kevin findest du wohl viel besser?", der Bus hinter ihn fuhr an und löste sich schon bald im Nichts auf, erinnerte Harry dabei an seinen eigenen Umhang.

„Jedenfalls könnten Neville und du ein wunderbares Geschwisterpärchen abgeben. Ihr seht ja beide so aus, als währet ihr direkt nach der Geburt auf eure hässlichen Gesichter gestürzt. Schlimmer kann's eigentlich kaum noch werden.", in Dracos Stimme schwangen Unmengen von Hass und Zorn mit.

„Als wärest du so unglaublich besser…", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er aufgeben. In diesem Moment fiel ihm einfach nichts Böses ein und eingestehen musste er sich schon, dass Draco im Gegensatz zu ihm jedenfalls etwas gut aussah.

Harry erwartete noch einen fiesen Kommentar Dracos, doch stattdessen schubste dieser sich nur unsanft an ihm vorbei und betrat den Tropfenden Kessel, um gleich empfangen zu werden. Ihm wurde das Gepäck abgenommen und er wurde in Richtung Treppen geführt, hinter denen sich die ersten Gästezimmer befanden.

Harry seufzte auf, fasste sich an die Schulter, die Draco brutal angerempelt hatte und trat nun ebenfalls aus dem Regen, um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Es war ja klar, dass er sein Gepäck nun selbst hinauf in die Gästezimmer bringen musste.

Kaum hatte er die Türschwelle überquert, schwang die Tür hinter ihm wie von alleine zu. Harry erschrak kurz, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder und schlenderte die knarrenden Treppen hinauf.

Er sah noch, wie Draco in eines der vielen Zimmer gelenkt wurde, als der gekrümmte, glatzköpfige Portier schon auf ihn zu kam und ihn irgendwie Angst einflößend anblickte.

„Mister Potter!", begrüßte er Harry und drückte dann die Tür zu Harrys Rechten auf.

Harry nickte als Antwort nur flüchtig und trat dann in das ebenfalls düstere Zimmer, schloss die Tür schleunigst hinter sich, um sich erst einmal von der Außenwelt abzutrennen.

Er fragte sich wirklich, was für ein schrecklicher Tag heute war. Erst sein Onkel, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte, dann noch Draco, der Regen, das schwere Gepäck…

Erneut seufzte er auf und ließ sich auf das morsche, mit weißen Laken bezogene Bett sinken. Seinen Koffer zog er vor seine Füße und öffnete vorsichtig die Schnallen.

Als erstes fielen sein Zauberstab in sein Blickfeld, seine Schulbücher, seine Schulkleidung, der Tarnumhang und dann die wenige, gebrauchte Kleidung Dudleys.

War er jetzt frei oder war er viel mehr auf Flucht? Immerhin war er gerade einmal 16 und würde erst in einigen Wochen 17 werden. Er war noch minderjährig und weit davon entfernt, allein leben zu können. Wahrscheinlich musste er früher oder später zu den Dursleys zurück oder er würde in Obhut jemand ganz anderes kommen.

Wenn nur Sirius noch leben würde…, Harry schluckte, wollte wirklich über alles, aber nicht darüber nachdenken.

Harry blickte zur Seite, erblickte die dunkelbraune Tür zum mickrigen Badezimmer, richtete sich auf und ging schnurstracks darauf zu. Er öffnete die Tür, stellte sich vor das Waschbecken und stützte sich an dessen Rand mit seinen zittrigen Händen ab. Vorsichtig blickte er in den etwas eingebeulten Spiegel und erblickte wirklich jemanden, der aussah wie ein armseliges, verzweifeltes, verängstigtes Etwas. Nicht wie Harry, der Wunderjunge, der Weltretter oder sonst jemand. Er sah mehr kläglich aus, konnte Draco aber dennoch kein recht zuschreiben, denn immerhin konnte sogar Neville ihn um einiges übertreffen.

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf, der sofort zu quietschen begann, formte seine Hände zu einer Art Schale und klatschte sich das kühle, frische Wasser ins Gesicht. An seiner Brille bildeten sich Wasserperlen, dennoch sah er erneut auf und blickte in den Spiegel. Wie automatisch und als wolle er sein Gegenüber einfach nicht mehr sehen, spritze er das restliche sich an seiner Hand befindende Wasser an den Spiegel und verließ das Bad geknickt wieder.

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich erneut aufs Bett plumpsen. Er warf einen Blick in seinen kleinen Koffer und knallte dann auch diesen zu, schob ihn mit seinen Füßen unters Bett, ließ nur das Bild seiner Eltern in seinen Händen und betrachtete es. Die Wassertropfen auf seiner Brille bildeten einen sichtbaren Schleier, wodurch Harry nur unklare Linien erkennen konnte.

Warum sahen ihn immer alle als jemand oder etwas, was er nicht war und vor allem nicht sein wollte? Er wollte kein Weltretter sein, er wollte keine hässliche Narbe haben und immerhin hatte er sich dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht. Klar, es gab genügend andere waise Kinder, denen es ebenso schlecht ging, doch Harry glaubte nicht, dass nur von einem einzigen anderen erwartet wurde, das Böse zu besiegen.

Harry lachte leer auf, wie lächerlich er sich doch vorkam. Er betrachtete das Bild seiner Eltern ein letztes Mal, bevor er es auf seinen vorübergehenden Nachtschrank stellte und die Möglichkeiten abwog, entweder etwas essen oder schlafen zu gehen.

Hedwig war bei Ron und Hermine im Fuchsbau und würde wohl nicht von alleine kommen, immerhin wusste keiner seiner beiden besten Freunde, wo und warum er nicht mehr bei seinen ‚Verwandten' war.

Schließlich überkam ihn doch der Hunger. Harry stand auf, streckte sich kurz, nahm dann seine Brille ab, um sie mit seinen Pulloverärmeln zu trocknen, doch auch diese waren vom Regen noch nass. Schließlich behielt er die schiefe Brille einfach auf und verließ sein Zimmer, um die Treppen herunter in das Esszimmer zu gehen.

Unten angekommen, wurde er sofort freundlich begrüßt. Eigentlich waren die Malfoys seit her die einzigen, die ihn nicht wie einen Held begrüßten. Na ja, eine weitere Ausnahme bildete Snape, aber von dem war ja zu keiner Person eine freundliche Begrüßung zu erwarten.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Tropfende Kessel wirklich voll war und erblickte nur noch einen einzigen freien Tisch, an dem er sich schließlich niederließ. Warum waren ihm all diese Menschen nicht schon bei seiner Ankunft aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich waren sie unterwegs oder auf ihren Zimmern gewesen und nun zum Abendessen da.

Kaum hatte Harry sich gesetzt, wurde ihm schon eine Schüssel voller Brot vor die Nase gestellt: „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte die glatzköpfige Gestalt.

„Irgendetwas, was sättigt.", war Harrys knappe Antwort und sofort setzte sich der buckelige Portier in Bewegung, erwiderte auch nichts weiter. Anscheinend bemerkte er wohl doch, dass Harry in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Er kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln auf dem splitterreichen Tisch herum und blickte erst dann wieder auf, als sich ein Schatten zwischen ihn und das Licht stellte.

Harry hätte mit dem Portier und mit dem Essen gerechnet, doch stattdessen stand niemand anderes als Draco vor ihm.

Harry erschrak und ließ sofort seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck fallen, um sich wieder eine stärkere, wütende Maske aufzusetzen: „Scheiße, Malfoy…was willst du hier? Geh' woanders hin, verdammt!"

„Wenn du dich mal umsehen würdest…", Draco gestikulierte wirsch herum, „Es ist nichts mehr frei!"

„Ist das mein Problem, wenn du zu spät kommst?", Harry blickte mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu dem Blonden auf, „Was willst du überhaupt hier? Das Essen hier ist nichts für ein reinblutiges Arschloch!"

Draco antwortete lange Zeit nicht, bis der buckelige Mann zurück kam und Harry einen Krug mit Wasser und dazu eine Schüssel voller merkwürdig aussehender Suppe vor die Nase stellte.

Im normalen Falle hätte Harry sich höflich bedankt, doch mit der Anwesenheit des Slytherins war ihm ganz und gar nicht danach.

„Hau endlich ab!", wiederholte Harry sich verärgert, merkte, dass sein Magen jeder Zeit zu knurren begann. Zwar sah das Essen nicht ansprechend aus, aber er hatte seit einer Woche nur noch von Resten gelebt und da weckte sogar so etwas den Hunger in ihm.

Als Draco sich endlich wieder zu bewegen begann, hoffte Harry darauf, dass er endlich verschwinden würde, doch stattdessen schob er den zweiten Stuhl an diesem Tisch zurück und ließ sich elegant auf diesem nieder.

Harrys Augen verengten sich nur umso mehr, er begann vor Wut schwerer zu atmen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Konnte Draco denn nichts anderes, als ihn immer nur mutwillig zu provozieren?

Draco winkte den schrecklich aussehenden Glatzkopf erneut zu sich und bestellte sich Kürbiskernsaft sowie einen Salat.

Harry lachte sarkastisch auf. Salat? Er konnte es nicht glauben und solch einen Hunger er auch hatte, wollte er nicht essen, solange Draco ihn anstarrte, als hätte er Klopapier im Gesicht kleben.

Schweigen füllte den Tisch, nach weiteren Minuten wurde auch Draco sein Essen gebracht und dieser begann sofort hungrig in sich hinein zu schaufeln, auch wenn es sich nur um einen Salat handelte.

Harry blickte noch einmal zu dem Blonden auf, doch war dieser nun viel mehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt und somit griff auch Harry endlich zu seinem Löffel und tauchte ihn in die weiße Brühe. Und wie er merkte, schmeckte es jedenfalls besser als es aussah. Vielleicht lag dies aber auch nur an dem Loch in seiner Magengegend.

Ihm schien gar nicht bewusst zu werden, dass er immer schneller zu schaufeln begann und erst als die Schüssel leer war und er den Rest noch austrank, indem er den Teller an seine Lippen setzte, blickte er auf und sah direkt in ein verschmitztes Gesicht Dracos.

„Starr' mich nicht so an, verdammt! Kümmer' dich lieber um deinen ‚_Salat_'.", trotz allem spürte Harry, dass er aus einem unerfindlichen Grund leicht rötlich anlief und schnell nach dem Wasserglas griff, die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter schüttete.

Draco hatte nichts erwidert und beschäftigte sich tatsächlich weiter mit seinem Salat, erinnerte Harry dabei viel mehr an Tante Petunia als an einen Jungen.

Als Draco nach einer Weile fertig war, in der dieses Mal Harry sein Gegenüber beobachtet hatte, tupfte er sich seinen Mund mit einer Serviette ab und griff ebenfalls zu seinem Kürbissaft.

„Hat's geschmeckt?", Harry klang mehr als nur ein klein wenig sarkastisch.

„Danke, ja. Dir anscheinend auch.", erneut griff Draco nach seiner Serviette, um die Spuren des Kürbissaftes zu verwischen.

Harry überlegte eine Weile, doch die Neugier überkam ihn und somit fragte er: „Warum tust du das?", es schwang Zweifel in der Frage mit.

„Weil ich auf meine Taille achten…", er wurde sofort von Harry unterbrochen.

„Doch nicht de Salat, du Idiot!", er schüttelte den Kopf und rang damit, einfach aufzustehen und aus dieser Konversation zu flüchten, doch stattdessen wiederholte er seine Frage: „Warum bist du überhaupt hier und setzt dich ausgerechnet zu mir an den Tisch?"

„Tu ich etwas Verbotenes?", war Dracos Gegenfrage.

„Nein, aber…", dieses Mal wurde er selbst von dem Slytherin unterbrochen.

„Na also.", er schüttete sich den Rest des Saftes in sein Glas und begann nun in kleinen Schlücken weiter zu trinken.

„Und du, warum bist du hier?", fragte Draco, nachdem er sein Glas zur Hälfte geleert hatte und die Flüssigkeit hin und her schwenkte.

„Geht dich das was an?", Harry wusste selbst nicht, warum die beiden überhaupt noch hier saßen und miteinander redeten.

„Ich bin abgehauen.", erklärte Draco plötzlich, obwohl die Aussage so neutral und selbstverständlich klang, dass Harry erst den Inhalt nachklingen lassen musste, um ihn zu verstehen.

Draco trank den Rest aus und bestellte sich noch einen Krug, während Harry sich wunderte, wo Draco die ganze Flüssigkeit nur ließ.

Wenn Harry dieses Gespräch nun richtig verstand, erwiderte er ebenfalls gefühlskalt: „Ich wurde fast umgebracht und dann rausgeschmissen.", er zuckte mit den Schultern, während ihre Teller abgeräumt wurden und der neue Krug mit Kürbissaft abgestellt wurde.

„Jedenfalls eine Gemeinsamkeit.", war Dracos knappe Antwort, dann hob er den Krug an, „Auch was?"

Harry hatte seinen Mund noch nicht einmal ansatzweise geöffnet, als ihm schon sein Glas vor der Nase weggezogen wurde und Draco es mit der orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit füllte.

„Du bist nicht abgehauen…", Harry schüttelte zusammen mit seinen sarkastisch klingenden Worten den Kopf.

„Immerhin bin ich ‚Kevin'.", erwiderte Draco.

Harry dachte über diese Aussage nach und musste Draco Recht geben. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich zu seiner Sicherheit einen anderen Namen gegeben. Doch warum sollte der Slytherin weglaufen?

„Und warum musst du mir dann noch auf die Nerven gehen?", Harry wollte bösartiger wirken, doch tat er es nicht, sondern seufzte nur auf und betrachtete das gefüllte Glas skeptisch.

„Tu ich das?", fragte Draco kurz angebunden, blickte Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry musste zugeben, dass er tatsächlich nicht wusste, ob Draco ihn wirklich nervte.

Um nicht irgendeine falsche Antwort zu geben, zuckte Harry schließlich nur mit den Schulterblättern.

Plötzlich zog Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Gryffindor, welcher erschrocken auswich.

„Halt doch mal still, Dummkopf!", befahl Draco und nuschelte schließlich ein „Reparo!", Harrys Brille nahm wieder die übliche und zudem saubere Form an.

Harry kräuselte seine Stirn: „Wir dürfen außerhalb Hogwarts nicht zaubern!", sagte er empört.

„Ein ‚Danke' hätte es auch getan.", gab Draco zurück und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hosentasche.

Harry wollte plötzlich so viel fragen. Draco kam ihm auf einmal unheimlich interessant und mysteriös vor, obwohl er den Slytherin noch immer abgrundtief hasste. Schon wieder schlich die Frage in seinen Kopf. Warum war Draco abgehauen?

Schließlich stellte er sie, eh er besser darüber hätte nachdenken können: „Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

„Bin ich nicht. Bin ja gefahren worden von dem Busdingsda."

„Sehr witzig…", erwiderte Harry.

„Sagen wir so…", Draco schien zu überlegen, „…es geht dich nichts an?", fragte er dann und wirkte überlegender als je zuvor.

„Ach, und der Rest schon oder was?", Harry begann wieder verärgerter zu werden.

Es wurde Harry eindeutig zu blöd, weshalb er aufstand, leider zu abrupt und sein Glas dadurch umwarf. Die klebrige Flüssigkeit breitete sich langsam auf seiner Hose aus, „Verflucht!", schrie Harry, wusste, dass es die einzige Hose war, die ihm einigermaßen passte.

Draco zückte sofort wieder seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn zwischen Harrys Beine auf die nun nasse und tropfende Hose.

„Da!", schrie Harry und drückte Dracos Zauberstab brutal zur Seite, „Hext du bei mir garantiert nicht rum!"

Wäre Harry in einer anderen Situation gewesen, wäre er vielleicht erneut rot angelaufen, doch stattdessen kochte nur so die Wut in ihm. Er stellte das leere, klebrige Glas wieder auf, beobachtete wie Draco mit den Schultern zuckte und seinen Zauberstab erneut wegsteckte.

Dann drehte er sich endgültig um, schmiss die Galleonen fürs Essen geradezu auf den Tresen und stürmte zurück in sein Zimmer.

Was für ein schrecklicher Tag…

TBC

A/N: Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Boggart

**Kapitel 3: Der Boggart**

**A/N:** Ach, du sch…! Ich hatte mein E-Mail-Review-Report (was für ein Wort) ausgestellt und dachte deshalb, ich erhalte noch keine Reviews, deshalb habe ich nicht geantwortet. Großes Sorry. Jetzt geht's aber los:

DracoDragon: Hoffe, du liest bald weiter. Über Weihnachten hatte ich leider kaum Zeit…die Festtage, dann noch Geburtstag und Klausuren.

Gugi: Bin froh, dass du auch wieder dabei bist! ‚freu' Hoffe, dir gefällt die Story. Ja, Draco ist wie immer ein merkwürdiger Kauz, aber geil ‚räusper' Ja, diese Warnung über Kritik am Anfang musste sein, sonst reg' ich mich nur wieder maßlos auf! -.-

Sabysemilla: Na, hoffentlich…also Hauptsache ist ja, dass du weiter liest!

Bärchen: Nee, die anderen Stories hatten nicht viel und deshalb habe ich sie aufgegeben. Sorry!

Mina Harker: Ja, sehr, sehr spannend wird es noch, das kann ich versprechen!

Inulein: Jetzt siehst du ja, wie's weitergeht. ‚lach'

Schnuckiputz: Du bist auch wieder da? ‚freudestrahlend herumspringe' Wie geht's dir? Ja, und diese Fic wird tausend prozentig beendet und wieder sehr lang werden.

Lara-Lynx: Ja, aber jetzt schreibe ich endlich wieder. Es hat mich überkommen. )

Sanies: Ja, und hier ist für heute schon das zweite Kapitel. Freust du dich auch?

Leah: Ja, dann lies mal weiter ‚lach'

Nici: Ich hab' dich lieb!

Babsel: Ja und bleib immer schön gespannt. Es wird nämlich noch sehr interessant! (das reimt sich)

LuckyShadow: Kann sein, aber ich bin nicht so perfekt im Stoff von den Büchern. Ich weiß das Grobe und bin sonst nur Slash süchtig. ‚lach' Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem!

Takuto-Kun: Wohl vorerst schreibe ich nur hier dran weiter. Wird sehr lang! Harry kann auch wütend sein (siehe Buch 3-5)

**WARNUNG:** Diese Story wird wieder sehr lang werden. Ich weiß nicht wie lang, aber lang. Mich hat die Sucht wieder gepackt. Und ich verspreche wirklich von Herzen, dass diese Story immer schnelle Updates bekommt und beendet wird. Ich musste mich lange zu Recht suchen, habe zu schnell nach Moonlight. weiter geschrieben, aber jetzt bin ich wieder so weit. Falls ich nur vom 31.-8.1. nicht schreibe, liegt es daran, dass ich im Urlaub bin, also keine Panik bekommen. Danke an euch alle. Hab euch lieb ‚knuddel' Eure Phoenix! PS: Lemon wird noch kommen! Sehr viel! Aber geduldet euch!

Draco blieb noch eine ganze Weile an dem alten Tisch im Esszimmer sitzen und trank seinen Kürbissaft so langsam aus, als wäre in den letzten Minuten, Stunden, Tagen und Wochen überhaupt nichts geschehen.

Er musste sich einige Male ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen, denn er dachte immer wieder an Harrys buffes Gesicht und wie dieser gerade zu geschrieen hatte: ‚Da hext du mich nicht herum!'

Wenn er Harry nur sagen könnte, dass er nicht viel mehr als reinen Frieden wollte. Er konnte den Gryffindor nach wie vor nicht leiden, jedoch mehr aus den Gründen, die er schon seit klein auf gehabt hatte. Harry war eben genau das Gegenteil von ihm. Er war berühmt, wurde gemocht, stand ständig im Mittelpunkt (sogar bei Snape, nur eben auf eine negative Art) und konnte eben leben, wie er es wollte.

Das einzige, was nicht in dieses Bild passte, war dessen Aussage darüber, dass er zu Hause herausgeschmissen worden war und jemand ihn beinahe hätte umbringen wollen. Aber ob das die Wahrheit war konnte Draco immerhin auch nicht bezeugen.

Zwar konnte er den Gryffindor keineswegs leiden, aber er liebte es den ‚Goldjungen' zu provozieren, zu triezen und zur blanken Wut zu treiben.

Er hätte also nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, noch länger hier mit dem Dunkelhaarigen zu bleiben, doch wie die Tollpatschigkeit es von ihm verlangte, hatte Harry sein eigenes Glas umgeschmissen und mehr sich selbst als Draco damit Schaden zu gesetzt.

Er würgte den letzten, leider bitteren Schluck des Saftes herunter, wischte sich noch einmal über die Lippen, legte ebenfalls einige Galleonen auf den Tisch und stolzierte zurück in sein Zimmer. Auch er wollte einige Minuten Ruhe haben.

Das Parkett knatschte unter seinen Füßen und schließlich stand er vor der Tür seines Gästezimmers. Er schloss die Tür mit diesem äußerst billigen Schlüssel auf, trat ein und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nahe einem kleinen Tisch fallen.

Irgendwo her musste er Mittel zur Kommunikation bekommen, denn jedenfalls Blaise sollte wissen, was passiert war. Draco wusste, dass eben dieser verreist war, nach Südamerika, doch dennoch wollte Draco nicht mit seinen Sorgen, Ängsten und Problemen allein gelassen werden. Freunde hatte er eigentlich ja auch keine. Den einzigen den er überhaupt hatte, war Blaise und somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Er beschloss einen Brief zu schreiben und gleich am nächsten Morgen einen Eulenverleih zu besuchen, um das Pergament an Blaise schicken zu können. Schnell kramte er ein gelbliches Stück Papier hervor, griff noch nach seiner Schulfeder und der Tinte, setzte sich dann zurück an den Tisch.

Er schraubte das kleine Tintengefäß auf, tupfte die schwarze Feder hinein und begann den Brief zu schreiben, wobei die Feder schreckliche, kratzende Geräusche machte.

_Blaise,_

_ich weiß, dass du im urlaub bist und garantiert nicht mit nervigen Briefen überschüttet werden willst (das machen die Mädchen in der Schule ja schon genug…),_

_aber ich stecke wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Ich fürchte mich sogar davor, dass dieser Brief aufgehalten werden könnte, doch werde ich die schnellste Eule überhaupt auswählen. Eine, die vielleicht meinen Charakter hat. Vielleicht werde ich sie dann sogar kaufen. _

_Aber zurück zum Thema. Zurzeit bin ich nicht mehr zu Hause, ich wollte und konnte nicht bleiben. Wenn du mir irgendwie bis zum Ferienende helfen kannst (denn ich denke, du weißt worum es geht), dann schreibe bitte sehr schnell zurück,_

_Draco_

Draco las den Brief noch einmal durch. Zwar war es nicht einer seiner besten und keiner mit einer klaren Aussage, aber um Blaise Neugier anzuregen, reichte es aus und vor allem konnte Draco es nicht riskieren, mehr zu schreiben, falls der Brief abgefangen werden würde.

Er faltete ihn vorsichtig zusammen und schob ihn in die Seitentasche seines Umhanges, der über dem Stuhl hing. Er könnte sich jetzt weiterhin darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, warum er hier war und all das Geschehene noch einmal geistlich durchgehen, doch wollte er Abstand von diesen Dingen. Er wollte einfach nur sicher sein, zumindest vorzeitig.

Sein Vater und auch die anderen könnten ihn überall aufspüren. Eigentlich war es sogar ziemlich gefährlich zum Eulenverleih zu gehen, doch andererseits könnte er seinem besten Freund mit keinen anderen Mitteln Bescheid sagen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften hin und her, bis ihm wieder der Gryffindor vom Nebenzimmer in den Sinn stieg. Aber er könnte ihm niemals diesen Brief mitgeben und vor allem, würde Harry garantiert keine positive Tat gegenüber Draco tun.

Nervös richtete Draco sich vom Stuhl auf, schritt im Zimmer auf und ab. Sollte er zu Harry gehen und diesen ‚Superhelden' etwa um Hilfe bitten? Eine größere Demütigung würde es auf dieser Welt wohl kaum geben. Oder sollte er riskieren, den Tropfenden Kessel zu verlassen, um vielleicht von seinem eigenen Vater oder einer seiner Gefährten entdeckt zu werden.

Es lief Draco eiskalt den Rücken herunter und bevor er es überhaupt registrierte, fand er sich direkt vor der Tür seines Raumnachbarn wieder. Er hob die Hand, bereit zum Anklopfen, senkte sie jedoch wieder. Was tat er hier? Selbst der Tod wäre nicht so schlimm wie diese Demütigung.

Er holte tief Luft, wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als die Tür jedoch bereits von innen geöffnet wurde. Draco erschrak, stolperte einen Schritt zurück und blickte mit bleichem Gesicht in Harrys verärgertes Antlitz.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier?", fraget Harry wütend, hatte die Tür nur so weit wie es nötig war geöffnet.

„Ich…", begann Draco.

„Falls du vorhattest, zu lauschen oder mich irgendwie auszuspionieren kannst du das vergessen. Dafür ist mein Gryffindor Sinn zu groß und der Boden ist zu morsch!", Harry deutete auf den hölzernen Grund.

„Wenn du mich mal aussprechen lassen würdest, könnte ich dir vielleicht eine Erklärung geben.", nun wurde auch Draco leicht verärgert, denn er hatte keineswegs vorgehabt, Harry zu beobachten oder auch sonst irgendetwas in dem Sinne. Dazu interessierte er sich viel zu wenig für den Gryffindor.

„Dann gib' sie mir, bevor ich dir die Tür ins Gesicht schlage!", befahl Harry und sah Draco dabei erwartungsvoll an.

Der Blonde zögerte noch einige Sekunden, bevor er das versiegelte, klein gefaltete Pergament hochhob.

„Und?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Könntest du den vielleicht für mich verschicken? Du hast doch dieses Federvieh!", Draco schlug sich im selben Moment mit der geistlichen Hand gegen die Stirn. Erstens hätte er nicht so unfreundlich sein sollen, denn dann würde Harry ihm garantiert keinen Gefallen tun und zweitens war er doch selbst mit Harry angekommen und hatte gesehen, dass dieser seine Eule nicht dabei gehabt hatte.

„Erstens, ist Hedwig nicht irgendein Federvieh und zweitens hast du doch selbst gesehen, dass ich sie nicht dabei hatte", war Harrys empörte Antwort.

Draco musste innerlich grinsen, da Harry genau das erwidert hatte, was er soeben noch vermutet hatte.

„Kannst du den Brief dann zum Eulenverleih bringen?", versuchte Draco es erneut.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?", Harry machte die Tür nun etwas weiter auf und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen, verschränkte seine Arme abwehrend vor der Brust.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, mehr fiel ihm nun auch nicht ein.

„Ja?", drängelte Harry, nahm schon den Türgriff in die Hand, um dieses Gespräch endlich zu einem Ende zu bringen. Er blickte noch einmal zu dem verwirrt aussehenden Blonden auf, bevor er zurück in sein Zimmer trat und die Tür genau dann schließen wollte, als eine kreischende Frau an ihnen vorbei gelaufen kam.

Draco wurde unsanft zur Seite geschubst und wollte gerade hinter her schreien, als schon ein erneutes Pärchen kam und sich an ihm vorbei quetschte. Er sah kurz zu Harry herüber, welcher den Blick jedoch nicht erwiderte, aber dennoch nicht weniger verdutzt wirkte.

Als Draco schließlich auch noch von einem kleinen Jungen weggedrängt wurde, war es ihm wirklich zu viel. Er öffnete seinen Mund und wollte die schlimmsten Beschimpfungen aufzählen, als jedoch nur ein einziger Ausruf des kleinen Jungen in seinen Ohren wieder hallte.

„EIN BOGGART…MUM…EIN BOGGART!"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht, alles nur das nicht, denn ein Boggart bedeutete gleich einen Dementor. Diese ganze verfluchte Kneipe war doch voll von Zauberern. Hatten die alle etwa solche Angst vor ihren Ängsten, dass sie nicht mal gegen einen einzigen Boggart ankämpfen können?

Na gut, er selbst hatte auch nicht gerade die Lust dazu und einen Dementor wollte er seither lieber nicht mehr sehen. Am liebsten wäre auch er schreiend davon gelaufen, doch irgendwie wagte er es nicht bei Anwesenheit eines gewissen Slytherins.

Eben dieser kämpfte mit demselben Problem. Sollte er lieber wegrennen, bevor Harry seine größte Angst sehen würde oder sollte er tapfer sein und bleiben?

Leider blieb Draco nicht mehr die Wahl, denn als er den Flur entlang sah, stolzierte niemand anderes als sein Vater in seine Richtung.

„Ein Boggart kann kaum schlimmer sein als dein Vater.", brachte Harry monoton über die Lippen und wollte schnell in sein Zimmer flüchten, als er jedoch Draco den Spruch „Riddiculus!", sagen hörte. Ein heller Strahl erschien, während Harry sich ungläubig umblickte, sah, wie der Boggart sich langsam in einen Dementor verwandelte.

War Dracos größte Angst etwa…sein eigener Vater? Harry konnte es nicht glauben, sah wie Draco nun doch wegrannte, während der Dementor bedrohlich näher kam. In diesem Moment hasste Harry Draco mehr als je zuvor.

Er hatte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und außerdem verstand er sowieso nicht, warum Draco außerhalb Hogwarts und der Schulzeit zaubern konnte.

Harry drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, hörte wieder den entsetzlichen Schrei einer Frau, seiner Mutter. Er merkte, wie im schwindelig und übel wurde, als ob jeden Moment in das wahre Grab treten würde, doch stattdessen, hörte er erneute Fußschritte, er öffnete die Augen schwach, erblickte wieder Lucius, dann Draco mit einer decke in den Händen, doch die Schwäche überkam ihn endgültig und somit wurde er in ein schwarzes Nichts gedrängt.

oOo0oOo

„Potter? Potter? Hallo?", Harry spürte einen harten Schlag in sein Gesicht. Langsam bildeten sich im Schwarz wieder andere Farben und auch die Linien wurden wieder deutlicher, bis er nur noch Draco vor sich erkannte und sich zum ersten Mal wünschte, schleunigst wieder zurück in die Ohnmacht zu kehren.

Er drehte seinen Kopf genervt zu Seite, versuchte auch das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, als er schon einen zweiten unsanften Handschlag ins Gesicht spürte.

„VERDAMMT!", schrie Harry und richtete sich so abrupt auf, dass er glaubte, sein schmerzender Kopf würde in jedem Moment explodieren, „Ist ja gut…", fügte er noch schnell hinzu und drückte seine Hände dabei gegen seinen Hinterkopf, als ob eben diese Geste den Schmerz lindern würde.

Harry blickte sich kurz um und bemerkte dann, dass die beiden sich in seinem Gästezimmer befanden, „Und was willst du überhaupt hier? Hau' ab!"

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck konnte einerlei Enttäuschung beschreiben, doch bevorzugte Harry lieber den Zorn für eine Beschreibung. Jedenfalls zuckte der Blonde abwertend mit den Schultern, richtete sich dann mit einem Knarren des Bettes auf und verließ Harrys Zimmer mit leisen Schritten.

„Seit wann tut der, was ich ihm sage?", murmelte Harry mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht vor sich hin, „Scheiß-Idiot!", fluchte er.

Eigentlich war ihm klar, dass Draco den Boggart besiegt und mit der Decke gefangen hatte, sich danach um Harrys Wohlergehen bemüht hatte. Nein, bei diesem Gedanken, wurde Harry mehr als schlecht. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an dem Schmerz.

So schnell er konnte, stand er auf und lief ins Badezimmer. Er klappte den Toilettendeckel hoch und ließ Suppe und Kürbissaft mit furchtbaren Würgattacken wieder aus sich hinaus.

Danach klatschte er sich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kaltem Wasser ins Gesicht, trocknete sich ab und seufzte laut auf. Wann sollte dieser Tag nur endlich zu ende sein und was war nur los mit dem Slytherin.

Zwar war der noch immer mit seinen typischen Charakterzügen bedeckt, doch immerhin war zumindest das nicht auszuhaltende Beschimpfen verschwunden. Und wieso hatte Draco am meisten Angst vor seinem Vater. Harry hatte immer geglaubt, dass Draco seinen Vater bewundern würde. Das würde zwar nicht gerade für das von zu Hause weglaufen sprechen, doch hätte das ja auch andere Beweggründe haben können-

Zumindest wollte er vorerst nichts mehr von dem Blonden wissen, hatte an diesem einen Tag mehr Kontakt als in den letzten sechs Jahren zu ihm gehabt.

Allerdings sollte sein Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden, denn schon als er zurück in den Schlafbereich tapste, fand er neben dem Bild seiner Eltern Dracos Pergament und daneben lag noch ein weiterer kleiner Zettel, auf dem in typischer Draco-Schönschrift stand: ‚_Bring' das nur in den Eulenverleih, das wird doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein! Der Brief ist an Zabini.'_

Instinktiv war Harry klar, dass Draco Recht hatte, denn immerhin hatte der Slytherin ihm geholfen.

Um jedenfalls nicht zu anderweitigem Dank verpflichtet sein zu müssen, stopfte Harry Dracos Brief in die Tasche und beschloss ihn, morgen in der Winkelgasse an dem besagten Eulenverleih vorbei zu schauen.

Zu gern hätte er den Brief einfach aufgerissen und nach gelesen, was Draco denn so wichtig war, doch brachte ihn sein Gewissen und seine Vernunft dazu, das nicht zu tun.

oOo0oOo

Draco hatte sich bereits fürs zu Bett gehen umgezogen. Er trug eine schwarze Boxershorts, auf dem sich das Slytherinsymbol befand, und ein weißes T-Shirt, denn im Tropfenden Kessel war es ziemlich kühl und sein Zimmer besaß nicht einmal einen Kamin. Zwar war Sommeranfang, aber Nächte konnten Draco nie genehm werden.

Innerlich ärgerte er sich über Harrys Verhalten und fragte sich, warum er dem Dunkelhaarigen überhaupt geholfen hatte. Wer war hier der weltrettende Held? Er oder Harry? Sollte der sich doch um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern. Die einzige Hoffnung, die Draco hatte, war, dass Harry den Brief wirklich für ihn wegbringen würde.

Und mal wieder hasste er Harry. Hasste ihn dafür, dass er Harry war, hasste ihn dafür, dass es wohl nie zu einer Freundschaft, geschweige denn Frieden kommen würde.

TBC

A/N: Review? ‚ganz lieb guck'


	4. Kapitel 4: Die schwarze Eule

**Kapitel 4: Die schwarze Eule**

**Danke an:** LuckyShadow: Ist gut, dass sie süchtig macht, deswegen schreibe ich ja auch jetzt schon weiter, muss nämlich in einer Stunde (um 12) los in die Stadt, na ob ich da noch ein Chap schaffe, ansonsten geht's heute Abend weiter. Ja, die beiden hassen sich abgrundtief.

Schnuckiputz: Und hier kommt das nächste Chap, na, warum denkst du denn, sei Draco abgehauen? Du kennst doch meine Künste, eure Vermutungen und Gedanken irre zu führen ‚mächtig auflacht'

Takuto-Kun: Ja, es ist mein Harry ‚Zunge rausstrecke' Nein, die Chapter sind nicht vorgetippt. Sonst würde ich ja schneller updaten und mich nicht so abhetzten.

Gugi: Ja, kannst ruhig immer ein liebes Review abgeben. ‚dir zu schmeicheln versucht' Ja, Harry und sein scheiß zu Hause, aber was für ein zu Hause hatte wohl Draco? Ich denke, das Zusammen kommen wird wieder eine Weile dauern, weil ich nicht so auf das ‚Im zweiten Chapter lieben sie sich, im dritten küssen sie sich, im vierten schlafen sie miteinander'-Schema stehe.

Ano und Nym: Erstens danke fürs Review. ‚grinz' Zweitens ‚lach' habe ich Boggart und Dementor nicht verwechselt, denn Harry hat am meisten Angst vor Dementoren und somit wird sein Irrwicht zu einem Dementor (lies noch mal Buch 3 oder sieh dir den Film an). Pavartis wird ja zu einer Schlange, Rons zu einer Spinne usw.

Chgt: Erstens sieh dir mal die Warnung von mir oder die A/N überm ersten Chap an. Zweitens ist Draco nicht perfekt (und wenn, dann nur, weil ich ihn so geil finde lechz'. Na ja und natürlich ist Harry nicht hässlich, dass Draco ihn beleidigt ist klar. Er kann ja nicht sagen: Hey, Harry, du siehst total geil aus. Mein Harry ist ganz hübsch und vor allem gut gebaut. Und Harry sieht sich selbst eben als hässlich, weil er total deprimiert ist und mit dem ganzen Stress und Druck nicht klar kommt. Dafür ist mein Draco ja ganz schön weibisch. Und wenn es dir immer noch nicht gefällt, lies einfach nicht weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry übermüdet auf. Er gähnte ausgiebig, grummelte vor sich hin und richtete sich dann langsam auf. Allerdings bemerkte er genau dann, dass er in seiner Tageskleidung eingeschlafen war und völlig vergessen hatte, die vom Kürbissaft klebrige Hose zu wechseln.

Angeekelt krabbelte er ganz aus dem Bett, verzog sein Gesicht und stolperte ins Badezimmer, da er ohne Brille, die er jedenfalls noch glücklicherweise vorm Einschlafen zur Seite gelegt hatte, nicht gerade sehr viel sehen konnte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, griff nach einem weißen Handtuch, was jedoch schon mehr beige als weiß wirkte, und legte es vorerst auf den Toilettendeckel. Das Badezimmer war nicht sonderlich groß und so konnte er nach dem Duschen direkt nach dem weißen…beigen Fetzten greifen.

Er befreite sich von der klebrigen Hose, merkte, dass auch seine Boxershorts total durchnässt gewesen sein musste, denn mittlerweile war sie an der vorher nassen Stelle hart und knittrig. Er zog sich auch diese aus, dann noch seinen Pullover und sein T-Shirt und zuletzt die Socken.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und streckte seine Hand nach dem Strahl aus, wartete solange, bis das Wasser eine für ihn angenehme Temperatur besaß.

Erst dann stieg er hinter den altmodischen Vorhang und ließ das Wasser genießerisch über sich rieseln. Es war wirklich entspannend, denn bei den Dursleys hatte er nie mehr als fünf oder maximal zehn Minuten Zeit im Badezimmer gehabt. Hier konnte er solange duschen, wie er nur wollte.

Er griff nach dem mickrigen Stück Seife, schäumte sich damit ein (zu seinem Entsetzten auch die Haare, denn an Shampoo hatte er ganz und gar nicht gedacht, doch würde er das heute in der Winkelgasse besorgen) und begann die weiche, weiße Schicht dann wieder abzuspülen.

Eigentlich hätte er noch viel länger unter der Dusche bleiben können, aber der Gedanke an einen gewissen Slytherin und dessen ja so notwendigen Brief veranlassten ihn dazu, doch vorzeitig nach dem Handtuch zu greifen und sich trocken zu rubbeln.

Er wickelte sich das Handtuch, dass zumindest nicht so roch, wie es aussah, um die Hüften, putzte sich noch schnell die Zähne und kehrte dann zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Zunächst griff er nach seiner Brille, kam sich ohne nämlich ziemlich hilflos vor, und klappte dann seinen ledernen Koffer auf.

Er kramte die nächst beste Kleidung hervor, obwohl ihm wirklich nichts davon zusagte, zog sie sich über, griff dann nach seinem kleinen Stoffbeutel, in dem sich eine Menge Galleonen befanden, holte Dracos Brief und tat diesen in seine hintere Hosentasche, um dann endlich zufrieden mit sich selbst sein Zimmer verlassen zu können.

Schläfrig trottete er die Treppen hinab und fand sich dieses mal bei grellem Tageslicht in dem Esszimmer wieder. Er überlegte kurz, wollte dann aber doch noch etwas Kleines zu sich nehmen und stellte sich an den Tresen, an der glücklicherweise nicht dieser Glatzkopf sondern eine molligere Dame arbeitete.

„Ja?", fragte sie unhöflich und dachte gar nicht daran, mit dem Wischen des Tresens aufzuhören.

„Äh…", verdutzt über diese Unfreundlichkeit überlegte Harry, doch irgendwie rutschte kein Wort über seine Lippen.

„Zwei Tassen Tee und zwei Merzel bitte!"

Harry wandte sich erschrocken um und mal wieder hatte der blonde Slytherin ihn überrascht und war ihm zuvor gekommen.

Die Bedienung blickte kurz genervt auf und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Im normalen Falle hätte Harry sofort mit Beschimpfungen und Aufforderungen zum gehen begonnen, doch bei den besagten Umständen beließ er es bei der Frage: „Was zum Teufel sind _Menzel_?"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", erwiderte der Blonde und Harry kam es vor, als wäre die ganze Sache am gestrigen Abend überhaupt nicht passiert oder viel mehr sollte sie schleunigst vergessen werden.

Seine vorher gestellte Frage beantwortete sich jedoch in der nächsten Minute wie von selbst. Erst wurde jedem von ihnen eine Tasse mit schwarzem, dampfenden Inhalt vor die Nase gestellt und kurz darauf folgten zwei Teller mit je einem croissantartigen Gebäck darauf.

Zumindest sah es ganz ansprechend aus.

Harry beobachtete, wie Draco nach den sich auf der Untertasse befindenden Zuckerwürfeln griff, sie in seine Tasse fallen ließ und den Inhalt dann elegant mit einem Löffel umrührte. Warum musste auch jede Bewegung Dracos irgendwie elegant aussehen?

„Und?", fragte Draco plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Und was?", war Harrys unfreundliche Erwiderung.

„Bringst du den Brief weg?", Draco schien sich von der Unfreundlichkeit kaum irritieren zu lassen, als wäre er es nahezu gewohnt.

„Nein.", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Nein?", Draco blickte auf und die winzigste Emotion, die Harry je zuvor gesehen hatte, schwang in dessen Augen mit.

„Nein.", wiederholte Harry sich etwas eindringlicher, „Ich habe ihn aufgerissen, gelesen und mir gedacht, dass du diesen Mist auch selbst abschicken kannst."

„Du hast was getan?", Draco wurde lauter, als er es vielleicht gewollt hätte. Sein Löffel fiel klirrend auf die Untertasse zurück.

„Mein Gott, reg' dich doch nicht so auf!", Harry sah Draco erschrocken über dessen Reaktion an. Kurz darauf griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog den mit einem Siegel verriegelten Umschlag hervor.

Falls es keine Einbildung war, schien in Draco die pure Erleichterung aufzusteigen.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Harry genervt und steckte das Pergament zurück.

Erst erntete er einen finsteren Blick Dracos und kurz darauf folgte die Antwort: „Dass der Brief sich direkt neben deinem Arsch befindet?"

Harry öffnete warnend seinen Mund, bereit die schlimmsten Äußerungen auszuspucken.

Draco jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm dann den ersten Schluck des schwarzen Tees.

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry dann, nahm das Croissant (seiner Meinung nach war es eines) in die Hand, zupfte nach und nach kleine Stücke ab, um sie sich dann in den Mund zu schieben.

„Mh?", gab Draco knapp zurück und schien wesentlich interessierter an der Tasse und dem Löffel zu sein.

„Wenn ich diesen verfluchten Brief hier weggebracht habe, lässt du mich dann endlich in Ruhe? Ich verstehe dein verhalten nicht, will es auch gar nicht verstehen. Aber falls du dachtest, wir könnten als derzeitige Zimmernachbarn mal öfter ne Teerunde machen und über Gott und die Welt plaudern, täuscht du dich gewaltig!", Harry blickte wütend zu Draco herüber, wartete auf eine Antwort, eine Reaktion.

Immer noch blickte der Blonde in seine Tasse, bewegte sie hin und her und beobachtete die Bewegung des Inhaltes.

„Malfoy!", es klang bedrohlicher als es hätte sein sollen.

Nach wie vor keine Antwort.

„Hallo?", Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Mit einem Mal schob Draco die Tasse zur Seite, nahm nur das Gebäck in die Hand, legte eine Galleone auf den Tisch und stellte sich direkt vor Harry, welcher mit seinen vorlauten Äußerungen sofort aufhörte.

Die beiden blickten sich intensiv an, als verbünde sie ein magnetisches Feld, bestehend aus Hass und Verachtung.

Einen weiteren Moment sagte keiner etwas, bis Draco sich vom Tresen wegstief und nur ein: „Du willst nicht ‚plaudern' und ich hab' mich sofort daran gehalten. Was ist dein Problem?", er sah Harry ein letztes Mal an, bevor er zurück Richtung Treppen schritt.

„Bastard…", fluchte Harry noch leise vor sich hin, bevor er seine Tasseninhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter schüttete, sich das letzte Stück des Croissants in den und schob, ebenfalls bezahlte und den Topfenden Kessel dann ganz verließ.

Sofort empfing in die willkommen heißende Atmosphäre der engen Gassen und kleinen Läden. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in den Schaufenster wieder und Kinder spazierten mit ihren Eltern umher, blieben vor jedem zweiten Schaufenster stehen, lachten und zupften an den Umhängen ihrer Mütter.

Harry seufzte auf und entschied sich dafür, sich erst einmal nur umzusehen. Den Brief über die Bücher, die sie im folgenden Jahr benötige würden, hatte er noch nicht erhalten und somit brauchte er auch nicht viel aus der Winkelgasse. Er stolperte an einigen Kleidungsgeschäften vorbei, doch gab es weitgehend nur Umhänge und all das, was nicht zur alltäglichen Kleidung gehörte. Vielleicht sollte Harry sich doch lieber noch einmal im nicht zauberischen London umsehen.

Er kaufte sich einige Süßigkeiten, darunter auch Schokofrösche, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Eulenverleih. Erst als er direkt davor stand, schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Warum hatte er nicht auch an die Möglichkeit gedacht, Ron und Hermine in diesem Weg zu schreiben.

Verärgert über sich selbst, entschloss er sich dafür, diese Aktion auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

Er betrat den Eulenverleih zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war aber schon häufig daran vorbei gegangen. Eine Glocke läutete nachdem er die Türschwelle überquert hatte. Tausende von Eulen in allen Größen und Farben saßen in Käfigen, auf Stangen, in Pflanzen und schuhuten.

Der Verkäufer war gerade dabei die Käfige mit verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen zu reinigen, als Harry sich schon laut räusperte.

Ihm war eine wunderschöne Eule ins Blickfeld geraten. Und selbst wenn es nur um Post von Draco ging, wollte Harry diese Eule fürs Verschicken des Briefes haben.

Der alte Verkäufer trug lumpige Kleidung und drehte sich ziemlich langsam zu Harry um.

„Ähm…entschuldigen Sie. Ist diese Eule da schnell?", Harry deutete auf eine große, elegant aussehende, schwarze Eule. Ihr Fell wirkte seidig, als wären es gar keine echten Federn. Ihr Schnabel war klein und dunkelbraun, dabei leicht gebogen und die leuchtend gelben Augen blickten Harry fasziniert an.

„Mister Potter.", kam die langsame Antwort, „Für Sie wird jede Eule schnell sein."

Am liebsten hätte Harry die Augen genervt verdreht, doch konnte er von Glück reden, dass der Eulenverleihbesitzer es bei dieser kurzen Begrüßung und Anmerkung über Harrys Namen beließ.

„Dann soll sie meinen Brief verschicken.", log Harry, da es sich natürlich nicht um seinen eigenen Brief handelte, „Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Fabula.", war die Antwort, „Fabula…ein sehr schöner Name…", brummte der Verkäufer, „Es bedeutet ‚Mythos', was für ein Name hätte sonst zu ihr gepasst?"

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, er wollte jetzt garantiert kein stundenlanges Gespräch beginnen. Er streckte vorsichtig seinen Arm aus und blickte die Eule auffordernd an. Als hätte sie Harry verstanden, schuhute sie ein weiteres Mal und flatterte dann zu ihm herüber, um sich auf dessen Arm nieder zu lassen.

Harry lächelte, nahm dann das kleine Pergament und band es dem schönen Vogel an die gräulichen Beine, „Bring das zu Blaise Zabini, okay? Du wirst ihn schon finden. Mehr weiß ich allerdings auch nicht…", Fabula schmiegte sich kurz an Harrys Kopf und flatterte dann Richtung Zimmerdecke, die, wie Harry bemerkte, an zwei Stellen kleine Öffnungen besaß.

Er sah der geschmeidigen Eule noch lange Zeit hinterher, bevor er sich wieder an den Verkäufer wandte: „Was macht das?", fragte er höflich.

„30 Galleonen.", war die Knappe Antwort.

„Ähm…", Harry hustete erschrocken aus, „Bitte was?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu mir zurückkehren wird. Sie ist zuvor noch niemandem näher gekommen. Sie hat sich wohl Sie, Mister Potter, als neuen Besitzer ausgesucht."

„Aber…", stockte Harry, musste an seine schöne, weiße Schneeeule Hedwig denken.

„30 Galleonen.", wiederholte der Verkäufer sich.

Was für eine Verkaufsstrategie, dachte Harry noch, bevor er seinen Geldbeutel hervorzog und dem Eulenverleihbesitzer das gewünschte Geld reichte.

Er verabschiedete sich noch etwas mürrisch und verließ den Laden dann wieder. Eines war ihm klar. Erstens war das, wenn dann Dracos Eule und zweitens schuldete eben dieser ihm nun dreißig Galleonen.

Erneut seufzte Harry auf, griff dann nach einem Honigbonbon in seiner Tasche, wickelte ihn aus und genoss den süßen Geschmack auf dem gesamten Weg nach Hause.

oOo0oOo

Draco hingegen saß nachdenklich auf dem Bett seines Zimmers. Vielleicht war seine Vorstellung, Frieden zu schließen oder auch sonst irgendetwas einfach zu abrupt gewesen. Immerhin war er jahrelang schrecklich zu Harry und dessen Freunde gewesen und wirklich freundlich benahm er sich nach wie vor nicht. Was sollte er schon erwarten?

Außerdem hatte er Harry schon beim ersten Treffen im Bus gleich wieder beleidigt, hatte ihn mit Neville verglichen und als vollkommen hässlich bezeichnet, was natürlich absolut nicht stimmte, das wusste Draco zu gut. Die Mädchen auf Hogwarts hingen Harry und Blaise ja sowieso mehr hinterher als ihm, was ihn dennoch nicht störte, da er mehr an den männlichen Objekten dieser Welt interessiert war.

Plötzlich überkam ihn ein sehr merkwürdiges Verlangen. Er griff unter sein Kopfkissen und zog ein schon ziemlich kaputtes Bild von sich und seinen Eltern hervor. Warum er es überhaupt mitgenommen hatte, war ihm gar nicht klar. Jedenfalls stand er darauf ganz rechts unten im Bild und blickte kalt in die Kamera. Sein Vater hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und auch seine Mutter stand mehr abseits. Allesamt wirkten sie zwar vom Aussehen wie eine Familie, doch standen sie zueinander zu sehr entfernt, um irgendeine Beziehung erkennen zu können.

Auf dem Bild war er elf Jahre alt, es wurde kurz vor seiner Einschulung auf Hogwarts geschossen. Schon bald nachdem er es bekommen hatte, hatte er die perfekte Position von sich und seinen Eltern abgewartet. Die Position, die am besten darstellen würde, wie es bei den Malfoys wirklich aussah und dann hatte er dem Bild die Magie geraubt. Das war der Grund dafür, dass die Figuren nun starr und unbeweglich waren.

Wenn er das Foto genauer betrachtete, wirkte er noch blasser als seine Eltern und zierlicher als jedes Mädchen was er kannte oder je gesehen hatte. Er fand an sich nichts Männliches und irgendwie erschreckte ihn das.

Dunkle Ränder zogen sich unter seinen Augen entlang und bildeten den stärksten Kontrast zu der blassen Haut überhaupt. Es war so, als die Sonne in einer tiefschwarzen Nacht scheinen würde.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte im Flur. Eigentlich hätte es nur irgendein Gast sein können, doch unterschied sich Harrys Art zu gehen von all den anderen. Beim gehen wirkte der nämlich robust und tollpatschig, stapfte fast.

Draco kämpfte mit dem Gedanken, die Tür zu öffnen und Harry danach zu fragen, ob er den Brief auch wirklich abgeschickt hatte, doch blieb er lieber auf seinem Bett sitzen.

Er sah das Bild ein weiteres Mal an und plötzliche Wut, Zorn und Hass überfluteten ihn. Er nahm das Papier fester in die Hände, merkte wie er zu Zittern begann. Er fing erst dann wieder an sich zu beruhigen, als die zerrissenen Stücke wie vergangene Schneeflocken zu Boden fielen.

TBC

A/N: Wenn er liebt schreibt, bekommt ihr vielleicht heute noch ein Chap. ‚lach' Zumindest schreibe ich gleich weiter. CU all!!!


	5. Kapitel 5: Post von Dumbledore u Snape

**Kapitel 5: Post von Snape und Dumbledore**

Harrys Meinung nach zog sich der Tag mal wieder hin, wie ein zähes Kaugummi. Er hatte keine Lust, Draco ein weiteres Mal zu begegnen, weshalb er für den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer blieb. Seinen Bauch hatte er sich sowieso genügend mit Süßigkeiten voll gestopft.

Diesen Abend achtete er aber streng darauf, erst mit seinen Schlafsachen bekleidet ins Bett zu gehen. Seine Füße schmerzten von dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse und auf die 30 Galleonen konnte er Draco noch immer am nächsten Tag ansprechen. Und somit begann seine zweite Nacht im Tropfenden Kessel. Jedenfalls konnte er sich darüber freuen, dass die Zeit in der Winkelgasse um einiges schneller zu vergehen begann als der Zeitraum bei den Dursleys. Nicht mal die Hölle konnte schlimmer sein.

oOo0oOo

Ebenso gern hätte Harry am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen, doch stattdessen wurde er von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch geweckt. Erst zog er dieses dumpfe Klopfen mit in seinen Traum hinein und stellte sich tausende von Snitchen vor, die nacheinander von den Regalen rollten.

Doch wurde ihm irgendwann klar, dass er sich in einem Traum befand. Erschrocken schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte in das bereits vom Sonnenlicht erhellte Zimmer.

Völlig übermüdet, obwohl er schon lange genug geschlafen hatte, rekelte er sich so, dass er die Brille in seine Finger bekam und setzte sie sich auf. Das laute Klopfen war noch immer zu hören. Harry blickte erst zur Tür, doch sah er keinen Schatten unter dem Türschlitz und somit wandte er sich um zum Fenster.

Und tatsächlich saß oder besser hockte die elegante schwarze Eule auf dem Fensterbrett und pickte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die bereits zerkratzte Glasscheibe.

„Oh Mann…", stöhnte Harry und schob die dünne Bettdecke zur Seite, „Wo kommst du denn schon hier?", er blinzelte gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht an und öffnete das alte Fenster etwas mühselig. Sofort flatterte Fabula hinein, ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und schmiegte sich mal wieder an dessen Wange.

„Du bist wohl wirklich ein schneller Vogel, hehn?", fragte Harry, auch wenn er wusste, dass er wohl kaum eine Antwort bekommen würde.

Er versuchte Fabula dazu zu bewegen, sich lieber auf seinen Arm zu setzten, was diese auch etwas widerwillig tat. Und plötzlich entdeckte Harry, dass ein Stück gelbliches Pergament an der Kralle des Vogels befestigt war.

„Hast du den Brief etwa noch gar nicht weggebracht?", Harry sah die Eule misstrauisch an, diese begann jedoch nur aufgebracht zu schuhuhen.

„Ist ja gut…ist ja gut…", beruhigte Harry die schwarze Eule und band den Brief vorsichtig ab, der dem Dracos tatsächlich keineswegs ähnelte. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche, in der sich noch einige süße Leckereien vom vorigen Tag befanden, und streckte Fabula ein Stück Schokolade entgegen. Eigentlich hätte er nicht geglaubt, dass sie so etwas essen würde, hatte sich darin aber anscheinend ziemlich getäuscht. Diese Eule zumindest schien Schokolade zu lieben.

Schließlich ließ Fabula endlich von dem Gryffindor ab und flatterte zurück auf das Fensterbrett, während Harry das Fenster genau deshalb geöffnet ließ. Fabula drehte ihren Kopf und steckte ihn in ihr Federkleid, als ob sie sich vorerst sonnen und etwas ausruhen wollte.

Damit war Harry weitgehend einverstanden, setzte sich unbewusst zurück aufs Bett und entfaltete den Brief. Er entdeckte sofort gewisse Namen wie Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Dumbledore und seinen eigenen. Er stoppte das diagonal lesen und begann stattdessen mit der gründlicheren Version.

_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy,_

_falls Sie ernsthaft glauben, im Tropfenden Kessel sicher zu sein, irren Sie sich gewalttätig. Im Tagesprophet erschien bereits eine Vermisstenanzeige von Draco Malfoy, außerdem hat uns Mister Zabini über Sie informiert, Mister Malfoy. Und auch habe ich durch Mrs. Dursley erfahren, dass Sie, Mister Potter, von zu Hause weggelaufen sind. Ihre derzeitige Situation ist sehr gefährlich. Bitte verhalten Sie sich unauffällig! Morgen wird Professor Snape erscheinen, um Sie beide zurück zum Schloss Hogwarts zu bringen. Dort können sie Ihre restlichen Ferien verbringen und sich bereits auf die Schule einstellen. Weitere Erklärungen werden Ihnen dann gegeben._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

Harry stöhnte verzweifelt auf und senkte den Brief wieder. Nein, er wollte jetzt nich nach Hogwarts zurück, er wollte seine Ruhe haben, allein sein und vor allem wollte er unter keinen Umständen von Snape geholt werden. Außerdem wollte er den Brief nicht Draco zeigen und nicht mit dem Slytherin reden.

Wieso hatte Tante Petunia Dumbledore überhaupt Bescheid gesagt? Na ja, seit dem sie schon mal Eulenpost bekommen hatte, kam sie Harry sowieso merkwürdig vor.

Und genau dieser fluchte innerlich. Warum konnte er nicht einmal abhauen ohne sofort aufgespürt zu werden?

Am liebsten würde er zum Fenster gehen und sich hinaus stürzen, vielleicht würde er ja dann die gewünschte Ruhe finden, doch verwarf er diesen schrecklichen Gedanke sofort wieder. Von Draco hatte es eine Vermisstenanzeige gegeben? Harry wusste nicht, ob er mehr darüber lachen oder rätseln sollte.

Als nächstes würde also ein weiteres, unvermeidliches Gespräch mit Draco stattfinden, dann würde er endlich seinen beiden besten Freunden schreiben können, obwohl er die beiden eigentlich kaum stören wollte.

Er atmete tief durch, zog sich dann bloß seinen Umhang über sein T-Shirt und die Boxershorts, versuchte möglichst viel zu verstecken und schritt Richtung Tür, öffnete sie, ging den Flur entlang und klopfte an die Dracos Zimmer an.

Zu seiner schlechten Laune hinzu bekam er nicht einmal eine Antwort. Er hob seine zur Faust verformte Hand ein weiteres Ma und schlug noch heftiger gegen das Holz. Mal wieder war er genervt bis zum Umfallen und umfasste schließlich einfach den Türknauf. Vielleicht hatte Draco ja nicht von innen abgeschlossen.

Genau dieser Gedanke wurde bestätigt, als Harry die Tür ohne jegliche Mühe aufschieben konnte.

Das Zimmer schien dunkler als sein eigenes zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür nach und nach ganz und spähte dann vorsichtig ins Innere.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt gleich laut drauf los zu plaudern, doch veranlasste ihn der nächste Anblick zum Gegenteil. Er beließ es beim Schweigen und stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür.

Harry regte sich erst nach einigen Sekunden wieder und schloss die Tür beinahe vorsichtig hinter sich, wobei ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchfuhr, als er in einem durch eine Gardine abgedunkelten Raum stand und auf einen schlafenden Jungen blickte, selber auch nicht viel mehr anhatte. Harry wusste nicht, ob ihm die Situation peinlich sein sollte, oder ob er schnell wieder wütend spielen und Draco aus dem Schlaf reißen sollte.

Sein Mund schien jedoch wie verschlossen, denn Harry konnte sich selbst zu keinem einzigen Wort bewegen, wusste eigentlich selbst nicht warum.

Draco lag halb zu- halb aufgedeckt in dem schmalen Bett, hatte ein Stück Decke zwischen das linke und rechte Bein geklemmt, so dass Draco freien Blick auf die blasse Haut an Dracos Bein hatte. Die blonden Haare waren völlig zerzaust, während außerdem ein Teil einer schwarzen Boxershorts sichtbar war.

Die kleinen, blonden Härchen an Dracos Körper waren kaum zu sehen und besonders muskulös sah er wirklich nicht aus, aber dennoch ganz speziell auf eine bestimmte art und Weise.

Harry versuchte seinen eigenen Gedankengang zu stoppen, doch schien das aus einem unerfindlichen Grund völlig unmöglich.

Fast wie in Trance bewegte Harry sich vorwärts und legte das Stück Pergament – ohne den Blick von Draco zu lassen – auf dessen Nachtschrank und wollte so schnell wie möglich flüchten, bevor der Blonde aufwachen und einen peinlichen Kommentar abgeben würde.

Er öffnete die Tür leise wieder und dachte die Flucht erfolgreich bestanden zu haben, als ihm jedoch schon etwas laut schuhuhendes entgegen flog und sich erneut auf seiner Schulter niederließ.

Harry hatte völlig vergessen, seine eigene Zimmertür wieder abzuschließen und das Problem schmiegte sich mal wieder an seinen Kopf. Er wollte die Eule schnell wegjagen, wandte sich immer wieder hektisch zu Draco um, welcher jedoch noch immer fest zu schlafen schien.

Vor lauter Mühe, Fabula wegzuscheuchen, fiel Harry auch noch der übergelegte Umhang von den Schultern und gerade als Fabula jedenfalls mit dem Kreischen aufhörte, erlang die altbekannte, slytherinische Stimme hinter ihm und Harry wagte kaum, sich überhaupt umzudrehen.

„Darf ich fragen, was du da machst oder gehört das auch zu deiner berüchtigten Kategorie ‚Kein Plaudern mehr'?"

Harry fluchte, hätte am liebsten brutal gegen die Wand geschlagen, doch drehte er sich mutig um und sah, dass Draco nun die ganze Decke über sich gezogen hatte.

Harry schluckte, wollte zu einer Erklärung ausholen, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und somit deutete er nur auf den sich auf Dracos Nachttisch befindenden Brief.

Draco folgte dem Blick des Gryffindors, während er bei dessen Aussehen und Auftreten am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte, obwohl ihm selbst die ganze Situation nicht mit rechten Dingen vorzugehen schien. Was wollte Harry hier und wieso hatte er ihn nicht geweckt und ihm dann den Brief gegeben.

Harry glaubte, seine Stimme endlich wieder gefunden zu haben und sagte laut, während Draco nach dem vergilbten Pergament griff: „Du schuldest mir 30 Galleonen und dafür ist das hier deine Eule. Das ist alles allein deine Schuld und somit dein Problem. Ich will Hedwig nicht dazu bringen, eifersüchtig zu werden."

„Tz…", machte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern, entfaltete den Brief und blickte erneut kurz zu Harry auf: „Wer wollte aufgrund dir schon eifersüchtig werden?"

Harry ignorierte Dracos Aussage und brachte die Eule dazu in Dracos Richtung zu fliegen: „Ihr Name ist Fabula und ich will meine 30 Galle-…", weiter kam Harry nicht, da Draco ihm bereits eine Hand voll Geld entgegen streckte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum das meine Schuld ist, aber hier hast du deine verdammten Galleonen.", sagte er noch.

Harry nahm das Geld dankbar entgegen und beobachtete, wie Fabula wild im Zimmer umher flatterte.

„Und-…", setzte Harry ein weiteres Mal an.

„Kann ich jetzt bitte den Brief lesen?", es war das erste Mal, dass Draco wirklich wie ein Malfoy klang und sichtlich genervt und wütend zu sein schien, als ob er den Inhalt des Briefes bereits voraus ahnen könnte.

Ruhe kehrte ein und eine angespannte Stille füllte den Raum. Als Harry sein Umhang wieder einfiel, hob er ihn schnell auf und zog ihn sich über, während Fabula es sich nun auf dem Schrank bequem gemacht hatte.

Dracos Augen flogen wieder und wieder über das Pergament, bis er es endlich langsam zur Seite legte und dabei etwas von: „Mistkerl…", murmelte.

„Wer?", fragte Harry irritiert, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

„Allesamt.", war Dracos knappe Antwort, bevor er sich ganz aus dem Bett erhob und den Vorhang aufschob, sich mit seinen schlangen Armen auf der Fensterbank abstützte und hinauszusehen begann.

Es war reine Provokation, dachte Harry, als er die Konturen Dracos Körper mit seinen Augen nachfuhr.

Harry hatte zwar schon viele Mädchen geküsst, war sich aber dennoch ständig darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass die meisten Jungs einfach attraktiver und vor allem anziehender auf ihn wirkten.

Natürlich wusste niemand davon. Warum sollte Harry es auch unnötig herumerzählen. Vielleicht war all das ja auch nur eine hormonelle, pubertäre Phase, die sich irgendwann wieder legen würde.

Aber so sehr er Draco auch verachtete, sprach dessen Aussehen für das Gegenteil.

Irgendwann wurde er von einem Flattergeräusch brutal aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er sah Fabula an sich vorbei ziehen und beobachtete, wie der schwarze Vogel dieses Mal auf Dracos Schulter landete, als hätte sie sich doch ihrem ‚Schicksal' gefügt.

Vielleicht auch mehr als das, als Harry sah, wie sie sich an Dracos Kopf kuschelte und dieser nicht einmal die kleinste Abwehr probierte.

Dieses Bild war nahezu perfekt und für einen langen Moment vergaß Harry mit wem er es eigentlich zu tun hatte und dass er den vor sich stehenden Jungen lieber hassen sollte, immer tat der genau das auch mit ihm.

„Ich sollte wieder gehen.", rutschte es nach weiteren schweigsamen Sekunden aus ihm heraus.

Harry ging bereits einige Schritte rückwärts, rechnete mit jeglicher Antwort, jedoch nicht mit der, die Draco ihm gab.

„Ja, das solltest du besser…"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig? Wie viele Persönlichkeiten besaß der Junge vor ihm eigentlich?

Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich tatsächlich umdrehte, die Tür öffnete und den Raum mit einem bizarren Gefühl wieder verließ.

TBC

A/N: Nicht sehr lang, aber ich hab' grad echt keine Zeit mehr. Wie fandet ihrs? Meldet euch mal! Danke!


	6. Kapitel 6: Muggellondon mit Folgen

**Kapitel 6: Muggellondon mit Folgen**

_Danke an:_

Gugi: Danke, dass du letztens im Chat so lange für mich da warst und Sorry, dass ich aufgrund des Lemon so doof reagiert habe. Es bringt Spaß mit dir zu reden und du bist genauso durchgedreht wie ich. ‚Küsschen'

Sabysemilla: Ja, Draco ist einfach nur geil ‚lechz'. Ja, wenn wieder das Problem ‚Scheiße ich steh' auf Jungs' kommt, wird das alles wieder so langwieriger und zu typischer. Meiner Ansicht nach ist man schwul, weiß es eigentlich auch und kann es nicht plötzlich werden.

Schnuckiputz: Also bis jetzt stimmt keine deiner Vermutungen direkt. Also, vielleicht haben diese Dinge mitunter was damit zu tun, sind aber nicht die Hauptgründe. ‚grins' Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt!

Ano und Nym: Hi, macht ja nichts. Man kann sich ja immer mal irren. Ich weiß, ich tippe immer so schnell und da verschreibe ich mich öfter, aber bin immer zu faul, alles noch mal durchzugucken. Einen Beta möchte ich (schon bei Moonlight… nicht) nicht, weil mir das Uploaden dann immer zu lange dauert. Ich will meine eigene Gewalt und Herrschaft haben. Muahmuahrrrmuahhrr…

Der restliche Tag zog sich mal wieder endlos in die Länge, was bei den Problemen lange Weile und Einsamkeit wohl ziemlich normal war. Trotz allem quälte es Harry. Wieso musste Draco jedes Mal so verdammt anders reagieren? Wieso konnte er sich nicht mal für eine Art Charakter entscheiden?

Doch wenn Harry es sich so recht überlegte, war er selbst ja auch nicht viel besser. Erst hatte er Draco knallhart gesagt, dass er keinen weiteren Kontakt und keine weiteren Gespräche mit ihm mehr wollte, während er jetzt wütend darüber war, dass Draco ihn einfach hat gehen lassen. Immerhin konnte Harry auch nichts für den Brief. Er erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er Hogwarts vor Jahren noch geliebt hatte, aber mittlerweile kamen ihm all die Freunde mehr wie ein Schein vor.

Nur Hermine und Ron hatte er nach wie vor tief in sein Herz geschlossen, denn diese Freundschaft war durch vieles hindurch immer fester und ehrlicher geworden. Doch all die anderen schienen mehr an Harrys Persönlichkeit, an dessen Ruhm und Geld interessiert zu sein. Niemand von ihnen würde da sein, wenn Harry Probleme hatte. Niemand von ihnen hätte je ein offenes Ohr für den Gryffindor, das nicht bloß reiner Negier entsprach.

Irgendwann wurden Harry seine Gedanken zu wirr. Er griff ein weiteres Mal in seinen Koffer, zog ein altes Quidditchbuch hervor und begann darin zu lesen. Quidditch war eines der wenigen Dinge, die er liebte und die ihn von den Gedanken an die Zukunft wegrissen. Somit vertiefte er sich immer mehr in die Welt der Besen, der Bälle und der Mannschaften, bis die Ziffern vor ihn zu verschwimmen begannen und er nach und nach in eine Hülle aus tiefem Schlaf getränkt wurde.

oOo0oOo

Draco hingegen ging noch zum Abendbrot, aß ein paar belegte Brote und kehrte erst dann in seinen Raum zurück.

Der leicht knittrige Brief, der von Hogwarts gekommen war, lag noch immer auf seinem Bett, während der Mond durch die einkehrende Dunkelheit immer heller zu werden schien.

Warum hatte Blaise ihn verraten oder war das seine Art der Hilfe gewesen? Draco konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, wollte nachfragen aber gleichzeitig keinen müden Federschwung mehr an seinen geglaubten, einzigen Freund verschwenden.

Fabula hockte mal wieder auf dem schwarzen, hohen Schrank, hatte ihren Kopf ins Gefieder gesteckt, aber ihre Augen weiterhin geöffnet, um Draco neugierig zu beobachten.

Die Eule war wirklich schön, aber auch ziemlich teuer gewesen. Draco musste endlich mal wieder schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie Harry in der Tür gestanden und mit der schwarzen Eule gekämpft hatte.

Der Gryffindor musste ihn beim Schlafen ja regelrecht beobachtet und sich schließlich ziemlich ertappt gefühlt haben müssen.

Trotz allem verschwand der Gedanke an Hogwarts nicht aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte nicht dort hin, er hatte keine Lust, sich Dumbledores schwafelige Worte anzuhören und schon gar nicht den Standpauken Snapes ausgesetzt zu werden. Außerdem erinnerte ihn das Schloss viel mehr a Malfoy Manor. Es war so riesig, leer, Worte hallten an den Wänden wieder und solange die Schule nicht mit Schülen gefüllt war, war die nackte Einsamkeit in der Luft nur so zu spüren.

Doch auch Draco wurde irgendwann vom Schlaf übermahnt, zog sich hastig um, ging sich duschen und Zähne putzen und fiel mit einem weiten Gähnen ins Bett. Es dauerte somit auch nicht lange, bis er in einen tiefen Schlaf überdriftete.

oOo0oOo

Irgendwie kam Draco sich mit der Zeit wie in einer nicht anhaltenden Dauerschleife vor. Zwar ging all das erst wenige Tage so zu, doch als er nach einer knappen Woche mal wieder im Esszimmer an einem der klebrigen Tische saß, schritt niemand anderes als der Wunderknabe persönlich auf ihn zu.

„Was?", war Dracos unfreundlichste Begrüßung, während er nicht einmal zu dem Dunkelhaarigen aufblickte.

„Kann ich mich setzten?", fragte Harry zurück und fuhr bereits mit seinen Händen über die Lehne des freien Stuhles gegenüber Draco.

„Kann ich dich davon abhalten?", stellte Draco die Gegenfrage.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus beobachten konnte, wie Harry den Stuhl zurück schob, dem Glatzkopf zuwinkte und ein Glas Saft bestellte, sich dann auf den Stuhl nieder ließ und sich samt diesen wieder näher an den Tisch schob.

„Dracos Kopf schmerzte leicht, da er in der letzten Nacht nur kaum geschlafen hatte. Zu sehr hatte er über Blaise, seine eigene Zukunft und Vergangenheit und darüber gegrübelt, wann Snape endlich auftauchen und die beiden holen würde.

„Was machst du heute?", war die nächste Frage des Gryffindors und Dracos Erachten nach, war dieser wirklich viel zu gut gelaunt. Noch immer sah der Blonde nicht von seiner mit Tee gefüllten Tasse auf, rührte den letzten, noch nicht aufgelösten Zucker immer wieder hin und her.

„Warum die Frage?", entgegnete Draco genervt.

Harry schien sich jedoch nicht irritieren zu lassen: „Ich wollte heute nach London…also nicht in die Winkelgasse, sondern ins richtige London. Na ja…", er zögerte, als wüsste er nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte.

Bevor er weiter sprach wurde ihm noch ein mit gelblichen Orangensaft gefülltes Glas gebracht: „Allein bringt's einfach keinen Spaß…", erneut stockte er, wartete auf eine Reaktion Dracos, doch es am keine, „Warst du schon mal da? Ich dachte…dass du vielleicht Lust hättest, mit zu kommen?", es war viel mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

„Und warum sollte ich dazu Lust haben?", es war das erste Mal an diesem sommerlichen Morgen, dass Draco aufblickte und mit seinen trüben, grauen Augen in die Harrys blickte.

„Also nicht, richtig?", Harry konnte seine Enttäuschung nicht ganz verbergen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er darauf gehofft hatte und überhaupt zusammen mit dem Slytherin losziehen wollte.

„Ich hab' Kopfschmerzen, siehst du das nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, kann man so etwas nicht sehen.", erwiderte Harry, „Außerdem hast du hier schon so viel Zaubersprüche angewendet, da sollte einer gegen Kopfschmerzen doch nicht zu viel sein."

Draco konnte sich innerlich gegen die Stirn schlagen. Hatten diese brummenden Schmerzen etwa sein gesamtes Gehirn betäubt oder warum war er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen. Allerdings ließ er sich diesen Gedanke nicht anmerken.

„Denkst du, da bin ich nicht selbst drauf gekommen? Tz…", Draco entleerte den Rest des Tasseninhalts mit einem kräftigen Schluck, „Ich hatte gehofft, mal was ohne ständiges Mitwirken hinzubekommen."

Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten. So etwas aus dem Mund Dracos? Das passte wirklich ganz und gar nicht zusammen. Doch um einen vermeidlichen Streit gar nicht erst anzustiften, wiederholte er seine Frage ganz schlicht und einfach: „Also…kommst du mit?"

„Potter!", Draco wirkte genervt und verärgert, „Was willst du da denn überhaupt?", zwar war die Gefahr seine Eltern oder einen deren Anhänger zu treffen wirklich sehr gering, doch trotz allem zog ihn nichts in eine Muggelgegend. Dort würde er sich doch nur hilflos vorkommen und abgrundtief lächerlich machen und blamieren.

„Guck' mich doch mal an!", nun wurde Harry plötzlich ganz aufgebracht.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, grinste hämisch und blickte an Harry auf und ab: „Also wenn du dich komplett umwandeln lassen willst solltest du's doch lieber in der Winkelgasse versuchen."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin, unterdrückte Harry einen Aufschrei oder das Verlangen, einfach aufzustehen und wegzurennen.

„Neue Klamotten würden für's erste auch reichen…", murmelte er.

„Oh, verstehe. Und du brauchst mich als deinen persönlichen Berater?", Draco grinste schief.

„Sag' mal Malfoy, bist du sicher, dass du Kopfschmerzen hast? Dein verhalten spricht sichtlich dagegen…"

Draco erwiderte nichts, schob nur die leere Tasse zur Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände: „Das beheb' ich schon noch…Hast du überhaupt Muggelgeld?"

„Genügend, glaub' mir.", Harry hatte erst Ende des sechsten Jahres entdeckt, dass sich hinter den bergen von Galleonen, die seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten, auch noch Berge von Pounds und eine kleine Kiste voller britischer Geldscheine befanden.

„Der ach so reiche Potter!", noch immer grinste Draco und lehnte sich nun wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das heißt jetzt, dass du mitkommst?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Du nervst, Potter…", war Dracos Antwort, während er sich aufrichtete und Geld aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„In einer Stunde hier?", fragte Harry, trank seinen Orangensaft leer und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Draco auf.

„In einer Stunde hier.", bestätigte Draco, bevor er sich ganz umwandte und elegant davon schritt.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Draco war einfach unglaublich…ein überzeugender Slytherin auf seine ganz bestimmte Art. Trotz allem war Harry froh, Draco doch noch zum Mitkommen überzeugt zu haben, auch wenn ihm der Kommentar über sein Aussehen, auch noch aus Dracos Mund (warum auch immer) ziemlich wehgetan hatte.

Hoffentlich würde er sich in der Stadt nicht vollkommen vor Dracos kritischen Augen blamieren.

Harry trottete zurück in sein Zimmer, wollte sich irgendwie für den Stadtbesuch verändern, nicht ganz so aussehen, wie Draco ihn vorhin beschrieben hatte. Doch ließen seine Haare sich nicht bändigen, die Brille war überlebenswichtig und andere Kleidung hatte er vorerst nun mal nicht. Schließlich war er einen Blick auf die an seinem Nachttisch liegende Armbanduhr und beschloss das Quidditchbuch ein wenig weiter zu lesen.

Und es war das erste Mal, dass die Zeit wirklich lief, dass Harry so in den bedruckten Seiten versank, dass die Stunde rasant vergangen zu sein schien.

Erschrocken warf er das mit Leder gebundene Buch zur Seite, sprang auf, griff nach seinem Zimmerschlüssel und hastete die Treppen hinunter in Richtung Einganstür. Draco war jedoch nirgends zu sehen.

Harry drehte sich suchend um und erblickte den Blonden schließlich direkt an dem Tisch stehen, an dem sie vor einer Stunde diese Verabredung getroffen hatten. Draco hatte Harry wohl schon längst bemerkt und grinste schief zu ihm herüber.

„So eilig, mich wieder zu sehen?", er drückte sich vom Tisch weg und ging direkt auf Harry zu.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es dir anders überlegt. Wusste ja nicht, dass du das ‚In einer Stunde hier.' So wörtlich nimmst.", noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, begann er an Draco auf und ab zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal in den sechs Jahren, dass Harry Draco in normaler Kleidung statt in Robe und Schuluniform sah.

Und Draco sah verdammt gut aus. Er trug eine enge, schwarze Jeans, ebenfalls schwarze Schuhe und dazu einen slytheringrünen Rollkragenpullover, was Harry nicht verstand, da es draußen ziemlich warm war.

Silberblonde Haarsträhnen fielen Draco ins Gesicht. Die restlichen schulterlangen, blonden Haare waren zwar zu einem ‚Zopf' zusammengebunden, hielten aber nur das Nötigste zurück, da nach wie vor sämtliche Strähnen hinaus hingen und so wie es aussah, war das auch der Sinn der Sache.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er Draco so angestarrt haben musste, bis sich dieser mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen auf den Lippen an ihm vorbei schob und ein: „Dass ich perfekt aussehe, brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen…" an den Gryffindor flüsterte.

Draco ging voran, während Harry noch immer verwirrt hinter her stolperte und nur abgehackte Sätze wie: „…nicht gestarrt…perfekt bist du schon gar nicht…renn doch nicht so…", nuschelte.

Doch Draco konnte über das Verhalten Harrys nur schmunzeln. Erst nach einigen Metern holte Harry den Abstand zwischen ihm und Draco wieder ein und ging mit großen Schritten neben dem Blonden weiter. Dieser wirkte nach wie vor elegant, während Harrys Schritte mehr unpassend und tollpatschig wirkten.

„Woher kennst du überhaupt den Weg?", fragte Harry völlig aus der Puste und blickte Draco von der Seite an.

„Hab's im Gefühl.", war Dracos knappe Antwort, bis sie direkt an der Mauer ankamen, durch die Harry mit Hagrid vor Beginn seines ersten Hogwartsjahres schon einmal (nur zur anderen Seite) gegangen war.

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, tickte die verschiedensten Steine an, als wäre alles, was er tat, völlig simpel und logisch. Als die Mauer sich dann magisch öffnete, traten die beiden hindurch und befanden sich in einem kleinen Hinterhof.

Sie durchquerten die Kneipe, zu der der Hof gehörte und landeten schließlich auf einer voll befahrenen, mit Menschen befüllten, bunten Straße. Autos hupten, Kinder schrieen, Zigarettenqualm zog in ihre Nasen.

„Kannst du jetzt bitte mal auf mich warten?", Harry war wirklich verärgert, stützte sich kurz auf seinen Knien ab und schnappte angestrengt nach Luft.

„In deinem Tempo brauchen wir ja zwei Wochen, bis wir die Geschäfte durchquert haben.", erwiderte Draco und blickte an dem erschöpften Harry herab. Dessen Wangen waren etwas rötlich, als ob ihm schon jetzt sichtlich warm war.

Draco hingegen fand die hohen Schatten, die die großen Gebäude warfen mehr kühl als sommerlich warm.

„Wo willst du zuerst hin?", fragte Draco dann, während Harry sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

„Tu doch nicht so lässig!", war Harrys Antwort, „Mit den Geschäften kennst du dich wahrscheinlich nicht aus. Du weißt ja nicht mal wie eine U-Bahn funktioniert oder wie man mit meinem Geld bezahlt!"

„Nicht gerade verletzend, das zuzugeben.", Draco grinste schief.

„Ich will eigentlich eh nur in einen Laden. Da finde ich immer was und außerdem ist der nicht sonderlich teuer.", murmelte Harry, während sie nun in etwas gemächlicheren Schritten weiter marschierten.

„Stehst voll auf billigen Kram, was?"

„Billig ist nicht gleich schlecht!", wehrte Harry sich. Wie war ihm nur die Idee gekommen, Draco mitzunehmen?

„Gleich da drüben.", sagte Harry dann und deutete auf ein riesiges Geschäft auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte Draco entsetzt.

„Äh…?", Harry verstand nicht ganz.

„Diese Dinger da rollen mich doch über!", erklärte Draco empört und deutete auf die vielen, rasenden Autos.

Dieses Mal konnte Harry überlegen grinsen: „Das wäre doch mal was angenehmes!", er blickte Draco von der Seite an und schritt dann in Richtung einer nahen Ampel, um dort auf den kleinen grünen Schalter zu drücken.

Draco ging unsicher hinterher und als die Ampel grünes Licht zeigte, zog Harry Draco brutal an seine Seite, um ihm anzudeuten, nicht so weiberisch zu tun und endlich mitzukommen.

Sie überquerten die breite Straße und steuerten direkt auf das von Harry gewählte Kaufhaus zu. Harry freute sich schon jetzt darauf, endlich ordentliche Kleidung kaufen zu können und nicht mehr so lumpig aussehen zu müssen.

Mit der Rolltreppe, die Draco mit offenem Mund bewunderte, fuhren sie in die dritte Etage zur Männerabteilung.

Und fortan schien Draco sich wieder wie in seiner Welt zu fühlen. Er schritt durch die engen Gänge, griff zwischen die Kleiderhaken und fischte hier und da so einiges heraus. R wühlte zwischen den Pullovern herum und Harry beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Skepsis. Er selbst hielt erst eine Hose und einen roten Pullover in den Händen.

Draco sah noch den letzten Stapel mit T-Shirts durch, bevor er aufblickte und auf Harrys gewählte Kleidung blickte.

„Verdammt, Potter…pack' das weg!", schrie er auf, „Das ist ja scheußlich!"

Harry betrachtete die ausgewählte Hose und den Pullover noch einmal, fand aber keine Mängel und sah dann auf den dicken Stapel, den Draco gewählt hatte.

Und er musste ihm Recht geben. Der Slytherin hatte weitaus besser aussehende, zu ihm passende Kleidung herausgesucht. Darunter waren schwarze, dunkelblaue Jeans, Pullover in wirklich den Farben, die Harry standen und wie automatisch zu den ausgewählten Hosen passten.

„Okay, okay…", gab Harry zu, legte seine Hose und den Pullover, die er sich so mühselig ausgesucht hatte, auf das nächst beste Regal zurück und griff vorerst nach der dunkelblauen, ebenfalls fast schwarzen Jeans, und einem weinroten Rollkragenpullover. Von der Mode schien es mehr Dracos Geschmack zu sein, aber was sollte er tun? Schlecht fand er die Kleidungsstücke ja auch nicht.

„Zieh schon an!", befahl Draco und drückte Harry ungeduldig in die Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, die er wohl schon vorher gesichtet haben musste. Harry verstand selbst nicht, warum Draco so aufgeregt war. Lag es darin, dass er sich in seinem Element befand oder sollte es tatsächlich irgendetwas mit Harry selbst zu tun haben?

Unbewusst zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, schob den dunkelbraunen Vorhang vor der Kabine zur Seite und deutete Draco an mit den restlichen Sachen davor zu warten.

Er band seine Schuhe auf, stülpte sie über seien Füße, zog dann den dünnen Pullover samt T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und schob zuletzt die aktuelle Jeans von seinen Beinen. Er betrachtete sich kurz nur in Boxershorts dastehend in dem Spiegel und seufzte auf.

Er zog die von Draco gewählten Kleidungsstücke über, betrachtete sich erneut, drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und schob dann den Vorhang zur Seite, so dass Draco ihn sehen konnte.

Und es sah perfekt aus.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich: „Das sieht…also…ich würde das nehmen.", fasste Draco sich kurz, schluckte und versuchte, sich das Blut nicht zu sehr in Richtung Kopf steigen zu lassen, „Versuch' die mal!", sagte er dann und irgendwie war er ruhiger geworden, ernster. Er drückte Harry dieses Mal die schwarze Hose und einen dunkelblauen Pullover in die Hände.

Harry wiederholte die Prozedur des Ausziehens, während Draco vor der Kabine stand und ungeduldig wartete. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Harry eine so männliche, muskulöse, aber nicht übertriebene Figur besaß. Dass Harry mit anderer Kleidung gleich so anders wirkte, dass…

Er hatte keine Zeit weiter aufzuzählen, denn im nächsten Moment fiel ihm ein bekanntes Gesicht zwischen den einzelnen Kleiderständern auf. Draco verformte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, versuchte die Gestalt besser erkennen zu können. Und es war tatsächlich einer der Anhänger seines Vaters. Es war Mike Redger, einer aus der Muggelwelt, der sein Wissen über die Muggel ausnutzte.

Panik überkam Draco, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Angst stieg in ihm auf, Bilder von seinem wütenden Vater erschienen vor seinem geistlichen Auge und eh er sich seiner Handlungen bewusst war, zog er den braunen Vorhang Harrys Kabine zur Seite, ließ die restlichen, ausgewählten Sachen achtlos zu Boden fallen, erblickte nur ein flüchtiges Bild eines in nur Boxershorts stehenden Harrys und hockte sich in die hinterste Ecke, als ob er von einem Werwolf verfolgt werden würde.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", fauchte Harry, zog den Vorhang wieder zu und konnte selbst nicht so schnell reagieren, „Hau gefälligst…", er war bereits knallrot angelaufen.

„Bitte stell' dich vor mich…sonst sieht der mich in dem Spiegel da…", Harry drehte sich u und merkte, dass der Spiegel für große Leute außerhalb der Kabine wirklich den gesamten Innenraum wieder spiegelte.

„Ich stell' mich garantiert nicht halbnackt vor dich…ich denk' gar nicht daran…du hast sie doch nicht mehr…", doch er verstummte, als er Dracos panischen Blick bemerkte und auch dem Bild eines am Boden kauernden Dracos nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Wenn du das nur irgendwie weiter erzählst…", fauchte Harry, trat in Richtung Draco und stellte sich so eng er konnte vor Draco, bis er sich sicher war, dass man den Blonden von außen nicht mehr in dem Spiegel sehen konnte. Er verstand die gesamte Situation nicht, wurde aber erneut ziemlich rot, als ihm die Position der beiden klar wurde und er merkte, auf welcher Höhe Dracos Gesicht derzeitig überhaupt war.

Und irgendwie wollte er sich automatisch immer dichter an den Blonden drücken, war wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert. Ihm wurde schummrig, schwindelig und ihm war eigentlich klar, was er gerade tat, worauf es hinausspielte, was es für Folgen haben könnte, aber dennoch hörte er nicht auf.

Unbewusst schloss er seine Augen, spürte irgendwann an seinen Beinen, dass Draco (der ihm mittlerweile mehr als nah war) sich langsam entkrampfte.

Eine merkwürdige Spannung lag in der Luft, Harry wusste selbst nicht, wie es zu so einer schrecklichen Situation kommen konnte. Seine Gelenke wurden weich und sein Gehirn schaltete sich immer weiter ab. Er spürte Dracos heißen Atem zwischen seinen Beinen, an seinen Beinen.

Alles zog sich in die Länge wie eine Ewigkeit, jede Sekunde wurde zu einer Stunde, die Luft brannte und plötzlich spürte Harry Dracos kalte Hände an dem Hosenbund seiner Boxershorts. Harry blickte an sich herab, sah, dass auch Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Das bekannte Kribbeln im Bauch, verwandelte sich nun mehr in eine innere Gänsehaut, die sich im gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Es war alles so klar, deutlich und instinktiv und trotzdem so verschwommen und unangehm. Dracos Daumen klemmten sich zwischen Harrys Hüfte und den Hosenbund, bereit die Boxershorts herunter zu ziehen, als Harry sich jedoch abrupt von dem Blonden wegstieß, schwer ein- und ausatmete und erschrocken in die grauen Augen des anderen blickte.

Keiner sagte etwas, keiner bewegte sich. Die eben noch gespürte Ewigkeit verwandelte sich in eine stehen gebliebene Uhr.

Schließlich griff Harry wortlos nach seiner alten Kleidung, zog sie sich über, ließ auch die restliche Kleidung liegen und stürmte aus der Kabine.

Er wollte weg von hier, weg aus dem Laden, weg aus dieser Hitze…

Das alles musste ein böser Traum sein, es konnte einfach nur ein böser Traum sein.

TBC

A/N: Review?


	7. Kapitel 7: Dracos Schicksal

**Kapitel 7: Dracos Schicksal**

**A/N:** Wieder da! #im Kreis herum hüpfe# In der Türkei war es wirklich toll, aber Sascha (ein Kumpel von da) hätte das Angebot, mich gegen 250 Kamele einzutauschen, fast angenommen. #lach# Auf jeden Fall wird die nächste Zeit sehr, sehr stressig. Ich versuche mein bestes. Unterstützt mich mit süßen und lieben Reviews und ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Schreibe Donnerstag zwei Klausuren und muss noch Stoff von Do. und Fr. aufholen (da war ich noch weg) und dann ist Praktikum und dann fahren wir Anfang Februar drei Tage mit der Schule weg. Alles stressig…Na ja, so viel zu meinen letzten und nächsten Wochen #grins# Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap.

Kaum war Harry wie durch einen Blitz verschwunden, schien Draco erst zu realisieren, was in den letzten Minuten und Sekunden überhaupt geschehen war. Und er konnte es nicht glauben. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte das alles passieren können? Er richtete sich nicht einmal auf, verharrte in der schmalen Ecke der Kabine und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

All das war einfach zu peinlich und konnte nicht war sein. Er hatte endlich einigermaßen normal mit Harry umgehen können und schon war er in die schrecklichste Situation seines Lebens gerutscht.

Mal davon abgesehen mochte er Harry ganz und gar nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Es war einfach so passiert. Harry hatte vor ihm gestanden, nur in Boxershorts gekleidet und Draco selbst schien sich in diesem Moment einfach völlig vergessen zu haben.

Und so sehr er sich bemühte, trat das Bild eines halbnackten Harrys, der dicht an ihm gedrängt stand, einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Und dann hatte Harry ihn weggestoßen. Und trotz dessen, dass er gutes Recht dazu gehabt hatte, machte diese Tatsache Draco wütend.

Es machte ihn plötzlich sogar so wütend, dass er sich aufrichtete, in den Spiegel der Kabine starrte und – während er ein jämmerliches _‚Verflucht…'_ zischte – brutal gegen den Spiegel schlug.

Dieser brach in etliche Teile, Scherben sammelten sich klirrend auf dem Boden und von dem Einschlagspunkt aus, zogen sich sternenförmige Risse über den gesamten Spiegel.

Dracos Hand zitterte, Schnittwunden traten hervor und Blut quoll aus ihnen hinaus. Das warme Blut über seiner kalten Haut brannte, doch war es Draco egal, da es ihm einfach egal sein musste.

Alles war nur ein Versehen gewesen, er hatte überhaupt nichts von Harry gewollt und mit dem letzten Zusammentreffen ungemein viel kaputt gemacht.

Die von ihm ausgewählte Kleidung lag zusammen gefallen am Boden und spiegelte die Verlassenheit eindeutig wieder.

Der Slytherin wollte sich gerade bücken um sie aufzuheben als er schon eine grobe Hand an seinem Rücken spürte.

Erschrocken wandte er sich um und blickte direkt in das Antlitz Mike Redgers. Als ob Voldemort persönlich vor ihm stünde, stolperte er wackelige Schritte zurück und drückte sich so weit er konnte gegen den zerbrochenen Spiegel, merkte, dass sich einige lose Scherben durch die Kleidung in seinen Rücken bohrten.

„Malfoy junior…", flüsterte Mike, während seine Bartstoppeln und die zerzausten Haare ihnen noch bedrohlicher wirken ließen.

Draco versuchte hinter dem Todesesser, der eng mit seinem Vater verbündet war, jemanden zu entdecken, doch das Kaufhaus schien wie leer gezaubert, vielleicht war es das auch. Und plötzlich machte er sich auch Sorgen um Harry, denn hinter ihm waren die Todesesser wohl noch mehr her als hinter ihm selbst. Noch nie hatte Draco sich Sorgen gemacht. Um niemanden. Doch jetzt tat er es.

„Was willst du?", fragte Draco zischend zurück, wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, doch die Panik war ihm mehr als ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Es kam als Antwort nur ein gemeines Grinsen, wodurch Mikes schiefe Zähne hervor traten.

„Denkst du wirklich…", Mike trat vor, kaute auf irgendetwas herum und grinste noch immer ziemlich überlegen. Er stellte sich direkt vor Draco und sah an ihm auf und ab, „…denkst du wirklich, dass wir dich nicht finden. Lucius selbst macht sich die Hände nicht dreckig. Dennoch gibt es genügend von uns, die dich suchen und viel dafür bekommen, entweder dich oder Potter zum Lord zu bringen."

„Potter…ihr seid wirklich zu dumm, um ihn zu kriegen.", erwiderte Draco und lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Dümmer als du, der sich in einem Muggelkaufhaus herum treibt?"

Draco funkelte den Todesesser bösartig an.

„Ich bin's meinem Vater wohl nicht wert, dass er mich sucht, was?", Draco senkte den Blick, um gleich darauf noch zorniger wieder aufzusehen.

„Suchen nicht, aber bestrafen wird er dich selbst. So lange, bis du vor Schmerzen zu Tode kommst."

„Was wird der Lord dazu sagen? Immerhin bin ich Lucius gewünschter Nachfolger.", nun war es Draco der vorübergehend überlegen zurück grinste.

„Jemand, der sich weigert? Tz…du bist zu naiv, mein Lieber."

Noch immer überlegte Draco, wie er flüchten könnte, denn instinktiv wusste er, dass Mike Recht haben musste.

„Ich werde mich von euch nicht umbringen lassen!", fauchte er laut zurück, doch schien dies zu viel gewesen zu sein, denn sofort spürte Draco eine starke Hand an seiner Kehle und den Zauberstab Mikes auf seiner Brust.

„Ich kenne mich wohl aus mit den Muggelmethoden…", flüsterte Mike Draco bedrohlich ins Ohr und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seine Manteltasche, um Draco dafür brutal mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Draco stöhnte auf, spürte Blut aus seiner Nase und über seine Lippen rinnen.

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl!", schrie der Slytherin und wischte sich das rosenrote Blut vom Gesicht.

Doch Mike ließ sich keineswegs beeindrucken, schlug Draco gleich mehrmals in die Magengegend, wodurch Draco nicht mehr konnte, als sich zusammen zu kauern und schmerzerfüllt seine Augen zu schließen.

Diese Schmerzen kamen denen eines Crucius-Fluches wirklich nahe.

Erneut spürte er Schläge, sackte zu Boden. Er glaubte jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden, doch blieb er ungewollt wach. Als er bereits auf dem Boden lag und Tränen vor Schmerz unter seinen Lidern hervor gedrückt wurden, trat Mike brutal auf ihn ein, drückte Draco mit dem Fuß in die Scherben und hob letztendlich eine der größeren auf, um sie fest gegen Dracos Kehle zu drücken.

Panikerfüllt öffnete der Blonde seine Augen. Er atmete schwer, wusste nicht, was Mike mit ihm machen würde. Die Scherbe fühlte sich an, als würde sie jeden Augenblick sämtliches an Draco aufschneiden, doch tat sie es nicht. Das taten bereits die Scherben in Dracos Rücken genügend.

Er wollte Mike verfluchen, nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab greifen, zurück schlagen, irgendetwas in Worte fassen, doch brachte er nicht ein einziges schwaches Wort über die Lippen.

Dafür raste sein Puls, seien Lippen zitterten und der Schmerz war fast so stark, dass Draco es nicht mehr spürte.

„Das hier wird bekannt werden, da ich das Kaufhaus vorübergehend lahm gelegt habe. Das Ministerium wird kommen und den dämlichen Muggeln etliche von Vergessenszaubern aufdrücken, aber keiner von denen wird von mir erfahren.", zischte Mike in Dracos Richtung, drückte die Scherbe an dessen Hals ab und zu etwas fester, bedacht darauf Draco dort nicht wirklich zu verletzten, „Den anderen kann ich sagen, du seiest mir entkommen.", er blickte erwartungsvoll an Draco herab.

„Was…", stöhnte Draco angestrengt, „…was verdammt noch mal…willst du…von mir?"

„Ich habe dich hier mit Mister Harry Potter", er betonte den Namen extra schief, „gesehen."

Draco bewegte sich kurz, unterließ es aufgrund der Scherbe an seinem Hals aber schlagartig wieder.

„Keine Angst…", murmelte Mike und grinste hämisch auf, „…davon wird schon niemand erfahren."

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich fraglich zusammen.

„Du bringst mir Potter, dafür werde ich dich jetzt gehen lassen und keiner erfährt von deinem Kontakt zu Potter. Dieser ist mir gegenüber des Lords mehr wert als Lucius dämliche Suche nach einem Taugenichts wie dir."

Draco wollte so viel auf einmal antworten, dass sich die Buchstaben und Worten in ein Schweigen verwandelten.

„Hast du gehört, verdammt?", fluchte Mike und drückte Draco nun ein weiteres Mal mit der linken Hand in die scharfen Scherben, „Du bringst mir Potter und ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, dich nicht verraten."

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?", war Dracos Gegenfrage, während seine Stimme bebte.

„Weil du es musst.", kam die simple Antwort. Mike ließ von Draco ab, schmiss die Scherbe zu Boden und klopfte sich die Hose glatt.

„Ich werde dir mitteilen, wann und wo du ihn mir zu bringen hast."

„Und wenn ich nicht komme?", brach Draco abrupt ein.

„Ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten. Falls du dennoch nicht kommen wirst, werde ich dich töten. Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten, dich aufzufinden und nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen…", Mike lachte leer auf.

„Niemand von euch…", ächzend versuchte Draco sich aufzurichten, doch waren die Schmerzen zu stark. Es fühlte sich an, als wären sämtliche seiner Knochen gebrochen, „…schafft es bis nach Hogwarts…"

„Tz…", Mike schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, „Du vertraust zu sehr auf die Dinge, an die du ignorant glaubst….", er stoppte, blickte sich um und zog Draco dann mit einem unsanften Ruck hoch, zwang Draco damit zum Stehen auf dessen wackeligen Beinen.

Draco kniff seine Lippen zusammen, wollte nicht laut aufschreien.

„Und nun mach', dass du hier rauskommst!", befahl Mike und schubste den Blonden vor sich aus der Kabine, so, dass dieser erneut stürzte und sich mit seinen zittrigen Armen kein weiteres Mal mehr aufrichten konnte.

„Steh' auf!", befahl Mike ein weiteres Mal streng.

Draco stützte sich auf, versuchte sich nur auf das Aufstehen zu konzentrieren und schaffte es schließlich tatsächlich auf seine Beine zu kommen.

Mike drückte dem Blonden die am Boden liegende Kleidung in die Hände, so dass der Slytherin erneut ins Schwanken kam und sagte ziemlich unfreundlich, „Du hast wohl nicht gelernt Nutzen aus Situationen zu ziehen."

„_Situationen_ nennst du so etwas?", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, wollte am liebsten schreien, heulen, um sich treten und jammern, doch versuchte er die blanke Kälte in sich aufsteigen zu lassen.

Erneut stieß Mike Draco brutal an, dieses Mal stützte der sich jedoch an einer Kleiderstange ab und kam somit nicht zum Fall. Er wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal mit zornigem Blick zu Mike um und humpelte dann in Richtung Treppen, die zum Ausgang führten.

So weit er konnte, meisterte er den Weg, schaffte es sogar aus dem Kaufhaus heraus, um in die nächst gelegene Seitengasse zu gelangen. Dort ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh wie nach tausenden Flüchen. Seine Knochen fühlte sich teils wie zerbrochen an, die Schnittwunden ließen noch mehr rotes Blut hervor treten, das auf seiner blassen Haut fast schwarz wirkte.

Ihm war schwindelig und auch sein Kopf dröhnte. Sein Pullover schien am Rücken völlig vom Blut durchtränkt und auch seine Hände zitterten, machten der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit den Weg nur umso schwerer.

Schmerzerfüllt, dass er glaubte, nicht einmal der Tod könnte schlimmer sein, kniff er seine Augen zu und versuchte sich nur noch so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Vielleicht würde der Schmerz mit der Zeit nachlassen und er könnte gegen Abend zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel kehren.

Über die Drohung Mikes vermochte er nicht einmal mehr nachzudenken.

oOo0oOo

Harry saß derweil völlig geknickt auf einem hervor liegenden Stück Felsen nahe der Wand, durch die es vom Muggellondon zurück in die Winkelgasse gehen würde. Er hätte schon längst alleine zurückgehen können, doch wollte er Draco irgendwie nicht zwischen den vielen Muggeln allein lassen und jedenfalls hier würde r sehen, wann der Slytherin käme.

Tausende von Gedanken quälten ihn. Was war bloß in der Umkleidekabine geschehen und warum hatten beide von ihnen mitgemacht? War Draco etwa wie er selbst. Stand der Blonde auch mehr auf Jungs statt auf Mädchen? Aber wieso würde er dann im Entferntesten etwas Derartiges mit ihm – Harry Potter, dem unscheinbaren Jungen mit der Brille – machen wollen.

Dracos Hände auf seiner Haut hatten sich gar nicht mal so schlecht, doch trotzdem so falsch angefühlt. All das hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Er würde Draco nie wieder direkt ansehen können und wollen. Er hatte sich zutiefst blamiert und zu offen vor einem Slytherin, seinem ehrenbürtigem Feind gezeigt.

Trotz allem saß er hier, neben der Mauer, und wartete auf eben den, dessen Gegenwart er künftig am meisten scheuen würde.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er dort saß, spürte nur den Himmel, der sich über ihm zusammen zog wie ein dunkler Vorhang, wie die Sonne erst orangefarbener, dann roter wurde und schließlich ganz hinter dem schwarzen Vorhang verschwand.

Seine Augenlider wurden bereits schwer und er wunderte sich, warum Draco noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, bis plötzlich, wie aus dem Erdboden, Severus Snape vor ihm auftauchte.

„Potter.", war dessen brummende Begrüßung.

Harry sah kurz erschrocken auf, senkte den Blick jedoch schnell wieder, „Wie haben Sie mich hier gefunden?", fragte er leise.

„Ich habe da meine Möglichkeiten, glauben Sie mir. Dazu werden Sie jedenfalls niemals in der Lage sein.", war Snapes wirsche Antwort, wie sie auch nicht anders hätte sein können, „Wo ist Draco?"

Wieso nannte Snape Draco beim Vornamen?

„Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht.", erwiderte Harry geknickt, während sich die Bilder aus der Kabine, in der Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte, wieder vor sein geistiges Auge schoben.

„Sie wissen es nicht…", Snape trug seinen üblichen dunkeln Umhang, zog ihn fester und blickte Harry abschätzend an, „Man könnte glauben, Sie wären für diese Tatsache verantwortlich.", zischte der dunkelhaarige Lehrer mit zusammen gepressten Lippen.

„Ich hab' an nichts Schuld. Und ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass Malfoy selbst zu blöd ist, um rechtzeitig zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück zu kommen."

„Sie sind doch selbst nicht dort.", konterte Snape barsch.

„Weil ich hier auf ihn warte, Sie…", Harry konnte sich gerade noch stoppen.

„Sprechen Sie ruhig weiter, Potter!", befahl der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

„Glauben Sie mir, das würde Stunden dauern.", antwortet Harry frech und richtete sich endlich von dem langsam abkühlenden Stück Stein auf.

„Ich ziehe Ihnen zwanzig Punkte im Voraus ab.", erwiderte der Professor.

„Das dürfen Sie gar nicht!", wehrte Harry sich.

„Ich darf mehr, als Ihnen lieb ist. Und nun noch mal. Wo ist Draco?", kam er zum eigentlichen Thema zurück.

„Und noch mal: ‚Ich weiß es nicht.'", erwiderte Harry unfreundlich und als ließe sich die Antwort auch von selbst beantworten, trat im nächsten Moment niemand anderes als die gesuchte Person selbst aus der Hintertür der Kneipe.

Dracos Hände waren blutverschmiert, an dessen Lippe und Wangen klebten getrocknetes Blut und Dreck. Der dunkle Pullover wirkte durch das ausgesaugte Blut noch dunkler, zudem humpelte der Slytherin und der linke Arm hing schlaff herab, als ob kein Leben mehr in dem blassen Arm wäre.

Draco hatte die Augen nur gerade so weit wie möglich geöffnet und drohte jeden Moment wieder zusammen zu brechen. Er ignorierte den Blick des Gryffindors, warf ihm nur die Kleidung des Kaufhauses, die mittlerweile auch mit Blut beschmiert war, entgegen und trat auf den Professor zu, als wäre eben dieser sein letztes Ziel.

Snapes Augen hatten sich erschrocken verengt, während Harry schlechtes Gewissen, Panik und Sorge auf einmal plagten.

Schließlich blieb Draco ein weiteres Mal stehen, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, stockte jedoch noch in der selben Bewegung, sackte in sich zusammen und wäre zu Boden gefallen, hätte Snape ihn nicht reflexartig aufgefangen.

Was passiert war, würde Harry wohl erst auf Hogwarts erfahren. Bis dahin konnte er sich nur weiterhin mit seinem Gewissen, dem Problem des Vorgefallenen, der Sorge um den eigentlich verhassten Slytherin und vielem mehr quälen.

TBC

A/N: Bitte, bitte, bitte. Reviewt mir. #lieb gucke#


	8. Kapitel 8: Gestern ist Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 8: Gestern ist Vergangenheit**

**A/N:** Ja, ja…da bin ich wieder. #gähn# Ich muss sagen, dass der Revier-Ansturm bei Moonlight mir besser gefallen hat #lach# Na ja, schade eigentlich, aber das Schreiben und Leben geht weiter.

**An Gugi:** Du hast mich nun mal sehr enttäuscht und auch traurig gemacht. Ich habe mich gefühlt, als ob dir alles egal wäre. Mein urlaub, meine Geschichte, meine Dinge. Ich musste immer nur dir zuhören und so etwas kann schwierig werden, dadurch habe ich selbst mal eine Freundin verloren, weil ich da so wie du jetzt bist war. Und ich weiß auch nicht, was Robert mit der Sache zu tun hat? Na ja, ich hoffe du liest die Story weiter. Dein Phoenix -.-

**oOo0oOo**

Harry konnte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dennoch nicht glauben, in welchem Zustand Draco sich befand. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Draco hatte sich wahrscheinlich genau deswegen verstecken wollen und Harry war auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, sich an Draco zu drängen und die Situation völlig zu vergessen. Es war seine Schuld, dass Draco anscheinend gepeinigt worden war. Er selbst hatte den Slytherin allein gelassen, allein in einem ihm fremden Muggelkaufhaus.

Doch gleichzeitig wusste Harry, dass es ihm eigentlich gleichgültig sein musste, dass er sich mindestens darüber freuen sollte, dass sein ebenbürtiger Erzfeind solch Qualen durchlitten hatte. Erklären konnte er sich diese bizarre Feststellung nicht, doch wollte er auch vorerst nicht darüber nachdenken.

Als er sich wieder aus dem Sumpf von Sorgen befreite und sich umblickte, bemerkte er, dass er Snape schon eine ganze Weile gefolgt zu sein schien ohne es selbst zu merken. Sie waren anscheinend auf dem Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und Snape hatte Draco hochgehoben und trug ihn nun quer durch die Straßen. Es sah vollkommen lächerlich aus, doch so sehr Harry auch hätte lachen wollen, rang kein Laut aus seiner Kehle.

Nach weiteren Metern kamen sie endlich an dem gewünschten Ort an. Snape verschwand jedoch nicht hinter der Eingangstür, sondern in einer der vielen Seitengassen, die es in der Winkelgasse so gab. Harry folgte dem Professor wortlos, entdeckte schließlich das Ziel ihrer Suche, als ein auffälliger Kelch hinter den Treppen einer Seitentür hervor lugte.

Snape schritt auf genau diesen zu und warf Harry einen ausreichenden Blick zu. Harry streckte seine Hand nach dem Kelch aus, beobachtete gleichzeitig, wie Snape Dracos Hand in die seine nahm und ebenfalls in Richtung goldenes Gefäß hielt.

„Ich zähle bis drei, dann fassen Sie gefälligst zu!", schnauzte Snape und blickte Harry dabei finster an. Dieser gab nur ein Nicken zurück und wartete auf die gesprochenen Zahlen.

„Eins…zwei…", Snape hielt kurz inne, „…drei!"

Und somit legte Harry seine Hand ruckartig auf den Portschlüssel, wurde sofort in einen nebligen Schleier aus Farben und Staub gewirbelt und bekam erst nach wenigen Sekunden und einem brummenden Schädel wieder einen klaren Blick.

Sie befanden sich direkt in Dumbledores Büro und der Schulleiter wirkte durchaus besorgt. Doch dies war kein Ausdruck dafür, wie er reagierte, als er den bewusstlosen Slytherin erblickte.

„Bei Merlin…", sein Mund stand leicht offen, „…was ist passiert?"

„Das können Sie Potter fragen.", gab Snape eine an Harry strafend gerichtete Antwort.

Harry blickte Snape daraufhin bitter an und beobachtete dann, wie Snape Draco behutsam auf einem der roten Sessel nieder ließ.

Dumbledore tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Harry, schwieg jedoch vorerst und stand mühselig auf. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry, dass Dumbledore wirklich alt geworden war.

Der Schulleiter trat zu Draco herüber und beugte sich über den Blonden.

„Wer hat ihn nur so zugerichtet?", murmelte er nachdenklich in seine Bart und legte dabei vorsichtig seine flache Hand auf Dracos verletzte, blut verschmierte Stirn.

Es schien, als ob Dumbledore nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete und somit bekam er auch keine. Harry hatte ja selbst keine Ahnung von dem, was passiert war. Snape stand noch immer missmutig dreinblickend in der hinteren Ecke des Büros und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über sein spitzes Kinn.

„Er wird Schlaf brauchen. Wir werden ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen.", murmelte Dumbledore weiter, hob seien Hand, schwang sie einmal durch die Luft und bewirkte somit eine unsichtbare Trage, auf der Draco nahezu zu schweben schien.

„Aber Pomfrey ist nicht da.", erwiderte Snape grimmig.

Dumbledore sah über seien Halbmondgläser hinweg und betrachtete Snape eindringlich: „Dann werden wir uns wohl darum kümmern müssen.", beendete er Snapes wahrscheinlichen Gedankengang, ließ die Bürotür aufgehen und trat mit Draco zu seiner Rechten aus dem kleinen Stübchen heraus.

Harry empfing noch einen kalten Blick des Zaubertränkelehrers, bevor er dem Schulleiter samt Draco wortlos in Richtung des Krankenflügels folgte. Der Weg kam ihm wie etliche Meilen lang vor, doch erreichten sie den Krankenflügel denn noch ziemlich schnell.

Dumbledore steuerte mit Draco neben sich auf eines der Betten nahe dem Gang und sich direkt unter einem der riesigen Fenster befindend zu und ließ Draco magisch auf dieses sinken.

Snape blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schien das Geschehen schweigend zu beobachten. Doch an seiner Miene erkannte man beinahe jeden Gedanken und gleichzeitig den lodernden Hass auf Harry.

„Wir werden ihn auch noch morgen befragen können, Severus.", sprach Dumbledore ins stille Zimmer, als hätte er Snapes Gedanken soeben gelesen.

„Wo soll ich überhaupt hin?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile nachdenklich, „Und meine Sachen und die von Malfoy haben wir auch nicht mitgenommen."

„Derzeitig gibt es weitaus Wichtigeres, Potter.", antwortete Snape dumpf.

Dumbledore ignorierte diesen Kommentar und lächelte Harry müde an: „Du wirst wie üblich im Gryffindorturm schlafen. Deine persönlichen Dinge werden morgen von Severus geholt und Draco kannst du noch immer morgen besuchen."

„Wer sagt, dass Draco Potter sehen will?", schnauzte Snape.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Malfoy sehen will?", konterte Harry und blickte Snape wütend an.

Dumbledore hob seine Hände ein weiteres Mal, ließ die Vorhänge sich wie von einem Windzug zu ziehen und bedeutete Harry und Snape dann an, den Raum zu verlassen.

Beide fügten sich, gingen noch gemeinsam Richtung Treppen, doch schon dort teilten sich ihre Wege. Snape ging Richtung Kerker, während Harry die erste Stufe der Treppe betrat, die in den dritten Stock zum Gryffindorturm führte.

„Wir werden morgen alles besprechen, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Euer Passwort für die Fette Dame ist übrigens _Löwenmähne_."

Nur Dumbledore konnte auf solch ein dämliches Geheimwort kommen, aber dagegen konnte Harry nun auch nichts mehr tun. Er nickte schwächlich als Antwort und trottete weiter die Treppen empor.

Bei der Fetten Dame angekommen, sagte er das Passwort deutlich, ließ das Portrait zur Seite schwingen und trat schließlich ein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und einsam.

Die Sonne schien grell zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch und blendete Harry schon fast.

Irgendetwas war anders, das ganze Jahr würde womöglich anders werden und es würde das letzte sein, das allerletzte Jahr auf Hogwarts.

Harry fühlte sich wie in Trance, von allen allein gelassen, nicht einmal Fabula war da und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er nicht einmal Lust Hermine und Ron einen Brief zu schreiben.

Der Gryffindor steuerte auf die purpurne Couch zu und ließ sich schlaff fallen. Im Sommer brannte kein Feuer im Kamin und somit war weder ein Lodern der Flammen noch leises Knistern des verbrennenden Feuers zu hören. Es war vollkommen leer und roch nach Leere, absoluter Verlassenheit.

Harry hatte nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, was er nach Hogwarts machen sollte. Er wollte zwar ein Animagus werden, doch würde dies nie sein Verlangen stillen. Er würde immer mehr Ehrgeiz und Befriedigung suchen wollen.

Zudem waren da noch die Ungewissheit über seine überhaupt existierende Zukunft und dem damit zusammen hängenden Voldemort.

Und dann dieser Sommer, in dem die Dursleys ihn endlich rausgeschmissen hatten und auch die Sache mit Draco war ziemlich kompliziert.

Der Slytherin hatte sich zwar vollkommen verändert, doch war er Harry dadurch gleichzeitig etwas unheimlich vorgekommen und der Vorfall in der Kabine so wie Dracos jetziger Zustand waren auch nicht zu vergessen.

Wie sollte Harry sein Leben nur jemals auf die Reihe kriegen. Dieses Jahr freute er sich nicht einmal so sehr auf Hermine und Ron. Nicht so, wie er es sonst getan hatte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich endlich zu einem Paar geworden sein, die ständig turteln, sich triezen, sich küssen, miteinander kuscheln und auch sonst all die Dinge tun, von denen Harry keine Ahnung hatte.

Er hatte schon einige Mädchen geküsst, obwohl er Jungen seit Langem bevorzugte, sich dies aber lange Zeit nicht hatte eingestehen wollen. Doch es war nie mehr als eine Beschäftigung, eine Mitläuferei gewesen. Niemals hatte er das Gefühl reiner Geborgenheit, Vertrauen, Liebe und die dazugehörigen Dinge gespürt.

Seine Eltern hatten ihm dies nicht geben können, auch wenn er sie noch immer in seinem Herzen spürte, Sirius war zu früh gegangen und auch sonst fühlte Harry sich fehl am Platz, fehlgeschlagen als die Person, die er sein sollte und musste.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er Dracos ausgesuchte Kleidung, die mittlerweile jedoch Blut verschmiert war, bei Dumbledore vergessen hatte. Irgendein inneres Verlangen drängte ihn dazu, sich diese zu holen, anzusehen und zu berühren, doch warf er dieses Gefühl beiseite und starrte weiterhin in den leeren Kamin.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch da saß, doch nach etlichen Stunden, schien ihn der Schlaf endlich gefunden und in einen tiefen Schlag gerissen zu haben.

oOo0oOo

Mit Schmerzen an jeglichen Körperteilen, einem pochenden Kopf, Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit erwachte Draco am nächsten Morgen.

Zunächst begriff er nicht, wo er sich befand, doch als ihm der übliche Geruch von Arzneien in die Nase stieg und er die anderen Betten erkannte, machte sich Realisierung und Klarheit in seinem dröhnenden Kopf breit.

War er etwa tatsächlich ohnmächtig gewesen. Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen erinnerte er sich zurück an Mike Redger, dessen Drohung und deren Bedeutung. Er wusste nicht, wie er wirklich zum Krankenflügel gekommen war, doch merkte er, dass Harry überhaupt nicht anwesend war.

Ob er darüber froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Die Schmerzen waren zu stark, als dass er weiter hätte darüber nachdenken können.

Die morgendliche Sonne schimmerte hinter den Vorhängen hervor und Draco wünschte sich nichts lieber als eine wieder kehrende Nacht verbunden mit finsterer Dunkelheit.

Mühselig versuchte er sich aufzurichten, wollte zur Toilette, doch ließen das Hämmern in seinem Kopf und das Brennen in seinen Gliedern dies nicht zu. Völlig erschöpft viel er zurück ins Laken und stöhnte genervt und verzweifelt zugleich auf.

Als er eigentlich einen neuen Versuch starten wollte, sprang bereits die Tür auf und zu seiner Erleichterung trat bloß Snape in das Krankenzimmer, lächelte gezwungen und schritt langsam in Dracos Richtung, während er drei verschiedene Gläschen, die Reagenzgläsern ähnelten, und eine Art Verband in den Händen hielt.

„Du bist also wieder wach.", war Snapes morsche Begrüßung, anders kannte Draco ihn eigentlich auch nicht.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.", erwiderte Draco und kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er auch das Brennen auf seiner Oberlippe spürte.

„Albus wird nachher kommen und dich zu gestern befragen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Draco. Falls Potter an diesem Schlamassel Schuld ist, werde ich ihm eigenhändig einen Todestrank untermischen.", fauchte Snape und zog seinen Umhang fester, als ob er seien Wut anderweitig nicht bändigen könnte.

Draco wog die beiden Möglichkeiten ab, Harry entweder anzupreisen oder aber darauf zu verzichten und vorerst nichts weiter zu erklären und zu beantworten. Doch warum auch immer, entschied er sich fürs Erstere.

Vielleicht lag es an seiner Wut aufgrund des Vorfalles in der Kabine, aufgrund dessen, dass Harry ihn mit Mike allein gelassen hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er die Freundschaft zu Harry, oder zumindest den versuch eine aufzubauen, endgültig aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er Abstand zu Harry brauchte. Er wollte ihn keineswegs in Mikes Hände locken, auch wenn er sich das zuvor oft genug gewünscht hatte.

Entweder hatten die vielen Schläge auch sein Schädel beeinträchtigt oder Draco war derzeitig einfach nicht in der Lage klare Gedanken zu fassen. Jedenfalls wusste er nicht mehr, ob er sich Harry lieber tot oder lebendig wünschte, wusste nicht, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen, was er wirklich von Harry halten und wie er auf Mikes Drohung reagieren sollte.

„Draco?", hakte Snape leicht ungeduldig nach, während er einige der mitgebrachten Gegenstände auf dem Nachtschrank abstellte.

„Potter hat mitunter Schuld.", entschied Draco sich für eine helfende Antwort, spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ob lieber Snape Harry mit sanfteren Mitteln oder Mike geschweige denn Voldemort Harry qualvoll töten sollten. Er selbst wollte jedenfalls nicht sterben.

„Hab' ich's mir doch…ich werde ihn…", Snape ballte seine blassen Hände zu Fäusten, „…dieser Bastard, dieser verfluchte Nichtsnutz…"

„Sev?", unterbrach Draco Snape vorsichtig, ignorierte seine Schmerzen vorübergehend, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass er mir all das zugefügt hat.", viel mehr die inneren Leiden fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Snape erwiderte nichts, doch sah man ihm an, dass er mit Hass- und Mordgedanken spielte.

„Ich dachte, du hättest keine Zeit?", fragte Draco weiter, wollte seinen engsten Vertrauten irgendwie beruhigen.

„Nimm diese Getränke und zwar sofort!", befahl Snape, schien sich wirklich zusammenreißen zu müssen. Er reichte Draco erst einen, dann den zweiten und schließlich den letzten der gebrauten Tränke.

Bei jedem Schluck wurde die Übelkeit in Draco schlimmer, doch wollte er nicht feige wirken und schluckte die farbigen Tränke somit mutig herunter.

Kaum hatte er dies getan, drückte Snape die Bettdecke zur Seite und krempelte Dracos Pullover bis zum Ansatz des Halses hoch. In der noch freien Hand hielt Snape derweil den mitgebrachten, braunen Verband.

Draco wollte sich wehren, wollte nicht, dass jemand ihn so sah, nicht einmal Snape. Doch stattdessen benahm er sich wie ein kleines Kind, schloss einfach die Augen und hoffte somit nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er wünschte sich nur, dass Snape nichts sagen, der Moment schnell vorüber sein würde.

Doch Snape verharrte in seinen Bewegungen. Von Dracos Hosenbund bis hinauf zum Schlüsselbein zogen sich faustgroße Blutergüsse, die in von violett bis dunkelgrün schimmerten. Einschnitte, Wunden, getrocknetes Blut bedeckten die blasse Haut und unzählige von Narben fanden sich an dem jungen Oberkörper wieder. Narben, die nicht mal ansatzweise von dem Tag zuvor stammen konnten. Diese Wunden mussten viel älter sein.

Unbewusst fuhr Snape eine der länglichen Narben entlang, schien eine Weile wie versteinert, bevor Draco sich unter ihm wandte, die Augen fester zusammen kniff.

„Draco…wer hat dir so etwas bloß angetan?", es war das erste Mal, dass mehr als bloß Höflichkeit in Snapes Stimme mitschwang. Snape schien sich wirklich ehrliche Sorgen zu machen.

Als keine Antwort aus dem Mund des Slytherins kam, zog Snape seinen Finger zurück und murmelte ein leises: „Das hier wird nicht reichen.", damit hatte er wohl den Verband gemeint, „Ich werde dir einige Salben zusammen stellen, aber vorerst sollte es den Schmerz etwas lindern."

Draco war froh, dass Snape nicht weiter nachfragte, dass er Draco so akzeptierte, wie er war. Snape schob Dracos Pullover ein weiteres Mal etwas hoch, da er bereits etwas zurück gerutscht war, und begann den Verband auszurollen, ihn vorsichtig um Dracos Oberkörper zu binden, weshalb Draco sich bei jeder Umrundung leicht aufrichtete.

Kräutergeruch bahnte sich den Weg in Dracos Nase, während der Inhalt des Verbandes sofort mit der Kühlung begann und Draco sich nach und nach mehr entspannen konnte.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten war Snape fertig, zog den Pullover Dracos wieder herunter, schob die Decke zurück in ihre richtige, wärmende Position und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich werde nachher noch einmal wieder kommen.", erklärte Snape knapp, wartete darauf, dass Draco seine Augen wieder öffnete, doch tat er dies nicht.

Schließlich wandte der Professor sich um und verschwand zurück in Richtung Tür, hielt jedoch inne, als er Dracos Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Sev?", fragte dieser vorsichtig.

Snape neigte bloß seinen Kopf zur Seite, um das Zuhören anzudeuten, sah Draco aber nicht direkt an.

„Sag's keinem weiter…bitte.", es war mehr ein Flehen als bloß eine Bitte. Snape zögerte einen Moment, dachte wohl an seine Berufung und seine Pflicht, eh er antwortete: „Das wirst du schon selbst tun müssen.", mit diesen Worten verließ er den Krankenflügel endgültig, stieß jedoch sofort gegen jemand anderen.

Jemanden, der eine drahtige Brille auf der Nase trug und verschlafen zu Snape aufblickte.

„Lässt sich der Herr auch noch blicken?", Snape zog einen Mundwinkel hoch und blickte kurz an Harry vorbei in den abgedunkelten Korridor.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Sir!", wehrte Harry ab und wollte weiter schreiten, wurde jedoch von einem kräftigen Handdruck zurück gehalten.

„Was?", zischte Harry genervt.

„Er will Sie nicht sehen.", antwortete Snape mit einem bedrohlichen Zittern in der Stimme.

„Und das wollen ausgerechnet Sie wissen? Tz…", Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, wollte erneut weitergehen, schaffte es jedoch noch immer nicht an seinem Zaubertränkelehrer vorbei.

„Ich sagte", wiederholte Snape sich noch strenger und zorniger, „dass er Sie nicht sehen will…Potter.", Harrys Nachnamen spuckte er geradezu aus, als wäre es eine Krankheit.

Ein haftender Blick klebte zwischen Harry und Snape, keiner wagte wegzusehen. Ein anderer jedoch schien das sich abspielende Desaster mitbekommen zu haben und rief nun aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus: „Lass ihn ruhig reinkommen!"

Snape zog seine Hand zurück, sah missmutig zu Harry hinab, während eben dieser ein kurzes, überlegendes Grinsen auflegte.

Schließlich startete der Gryffindor seinen dritten Versuch und schaffte es endlich an dem dunkelhaarigen Mann vorbei in den Krankenflügel.

Erneut erschrak Harry innerlich bei Dracos Anblick, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern trat mutig auf den Slytherin zu. Er wollte nicht über den Vorfall in der Umkleidekabine sprechen noch darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nicht hinterfragen, warum Draco sich so ungemein verändert hatte und er wollte schon gar nicht darüber grübeln, warum er in diesem Moment überhaupt tat, was er tat. Er besuchte seinen Erzfeind, stattete ihm einen Krankenbesuch ab.

Etwa einen halben Meter von Dracos bett entfernt, blieb er stehen, schob sich unsicher die Brille gerade und räusperte sich laut, brachte aber dennoch kein Wort hervor.

Draco musterte Harry skeptisch, wartete auf irgendetwas, auf eine Einleitung zu einer ausführlichen Diskussion über den Vorfall gestern, doch stattdessen trat Harry einen weiteren Schritt näher und fragte vorsichtig: „Wie geht's dir heute?"

Was für eine bescheuerte Frage. Wonach sah es denn aus? Draco blieb bei dieser Auffassung und zuckte deshalb nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ich…ich...ähm…ich habe gestern auf dich gewartet. Du kamst nicht…dann war Snape plötzlich da…", stammelte Harry, verstand nicht, warum er sich so unglaublich unsicher fühlte.

Draco sah Harry ein letztes Mal intensiv an, bevor er den Blick abwandte und unverwandt geradeaus starrte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert…ich wünschte…ich wäre da geblieben.", Harry wollte eine Antwort, nur ein einziges Wort, doch kam nichts und das verletzte ihn. Warum auch immer.

Doch wurde Draco plötzlich ein weiteres Mal von der Wut gepackt und eh er darüber nachdachte oder seine Worte ordnete, erwiderte er schroff und ziemlich laut: „Du wärst lieber geblieben, hehn? Welcher verdammte Idiot soll dir das glauben? Potter du bist lächerlich!", er lachte leer auf, während Harry ihn ungläubig und etwas fraglich betrachtete.

„Wenn du lieber geblieben wärst, hättest du mich nicht allein gelassen. Du wusstest ganz genau, dass ich mich versteckt habe! Du bist ein elendiger Lügner!"

„Und du ein verdammter Ignorant!", schimpfte Harry zurück, „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, wovor du dich versteckst, außerdem…artete alles…in eine ganz andere Richtung aus."

„Ich hätte dir einen geblasen, na und?", gab Draco nüchtern zurück.

Harry blieb der Atem zusammen mit jedem Buchstaben in der Kehle stecken. Wie konnte Draco diese Situation nur so locker nehmen, so einfach darüber reden? Sie hatten sich mit dem Vorfall beide blamiert, sich gezeigt, dass sie auch auf Männer standen, dass sie sich sogar miteinander vergnügen würden. Harry wurde übel. Den letzten Gedanken sortierte er vorerst richtig. Es war nur in der Kabine der Fall gewesen. Sonst würde er nie so etwas mit Draco tun wollen. Nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Träumen.

„Malfoy, ich…ich hasse dich!", schrie Harry noch hysterisch, bevor er sich umwandte und in möglichst schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer hastete.

Er hätte nicht kommen sollen, hätte sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Draco war und würde sein Feind bleiben.

TBC…


	9. Kapitel 9: Harrys Geburtstag

**Kapitel 9: Harrys Geburtstag**

**A/N:** Irgendwie schaltete sich die E-Mail Benachrichtigung bei mir im Profil immer von alleine aus. -.- Deshalb habe ich mal wieder eine Reihe Reviewer übersehen.

Danke an: Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, Amunet, Deedochan, Nicolka (einfach anmelden und Author Alert ‚bestellen'), Yuy, Lady Cicilia Malfoy, Schnuckiputz, leah-07, Lara-Lynx, Gugi, LuckyShadow, Sabysemilla, GinWeasley und

Jessy: Danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast. War mir erst nicht sicher, ob du es bist. #freu# Das macht mich echt glücklich. Habe dich irgendwie vermisst und oft an dich gedacht…

Gugi: The greatest thing, you will ever learn is just to love and the love in return! #grinz#

**oOo0oOo**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen gähnendlangsam. Draco blieb noch eine ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel. Harry bekam nur nebensächlich mit, dass der Slytherin noch immer etliche von Tränken nehmen musste und Heilsalben brauchte, da er nämlich vorerst einen Platz am Lehrertisch bekommen hatte und die einzelnen Mahlzeiten dort einnehmen durfte.

Doch auch als Draco den Krankenflügel endlich wieder verlassen konnte, schien sich nichts an Harrys und Dracos Beziehung zueinander zu verändern. Beide waren stur, sauer aufeinander und wussten zudem nicht so recht, wie sie überhaupt irgendein Gespräch beginnen sollten.

Somit beließen es beide beim Schweigen und dem gegenseitigen Ignorieren.

Beim Essen, denn zu zwei hatten sie auch für sich essen können, saßen sie nur stumm da, blickten auf ihre Teller und stopften das Gemüse, das Fleisch oder Obst nahezu in sich hinein, als könnten sie somit möglichst schnell fliehen und müssten das Beisein des anderen nicht mehr länger Ertragen.

Snape hatte ihre Sachen mittlerweile schon längst geholt und Harry nutzte die lange Weile, um schon mal etwas für das siebte und letzte Schuljahr zu tun. Außerdem las er all seine Quidditchbücher mindestens zweimal durch und verbrachte auch auf dem Quidditchfeld wahnsinnig viel Zeit.

Harry hatte bereits einen kurzen Brief an Hermine und Ron geschrieben. Erwähnte aber nichts von seinem Hogwartsaufenthalt und auch nichts davon, was zwischen ihm und Draco vorgefallen war.

Doch gleichzeitig log er nicht, hatte nur geschrieben, dass die Ferien langweilig seien, er nichts zu tun hätte und noch immer an Sirius denken musste. Das Letztere würde wohl niemals enden.

Doch der gegenwärtige Tag war anders. Harry würde am nächsten Morgen – in genau fünf Stunden – Geburtstag haben, das siebente Lebensjahr erreichen.

Das Abendbrot hatte er bereits verschlungen und sich für seinen ‚heimlichen' Geburtstag noch ein Stück Torte mitgenommen.

Diesen Abend würde er sich von nichts und niemandem verderben lassen. Bisher waren alle seine Geburtstage schrecklich, unauffällig und unbedeutend gewesen. Vielleicht gar nicht mal so übel, aber jedenfalls einen Geburtstag wollte er mit stillschweigender Übereinkunft, in Ruhe und ohne jegliche Gedanken an Voldemort verbringen.

Er beschloss kurz in den Gryffindorturm zu stürmen, sich einigermaßen Herauszuputzen (auch wenn es wahrscheinlich niemanden interessierte), um dann den sommerlichen Abend und die warme Nacht am See verbringen zu können.

Kaum hatte er das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht, nannte er ihr das gewünschte Passwort und verschwand in dem noch leeren Jungenzimmer. Er zog seinen Koffer unterm Bett hervor, wühlte und suchte so lange darin, bis er die gewünschte Kleidung fand. Nämlich die, die Draco ihm vor etwa zwei Wochen im Muggelkaufhaus ausgesucht und schließlich noch mitgebracht hatte.

Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, war das eine ziemlich makabere, freundliche Geste gewesen. Denn in dem Zustand, in dem Draco zu dem Zeitpunkt gewesen war, hätte Harry niemals an etwas ihm so Unwichtiges gedacht.

Noch immer klebte getrocknetes Blut an der dunkelblauen Jeans, die schon fast schwarz wirkte und auch das weiße Hemd wies einige rotbraune Flecken auf.

Harry griff kurzerhand nach seinem Zauberstab, säuberte die Kleidung und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden.

Erst dann richtete er sich wieder auf, entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und zwängte sich in die enge Jeans. Doch sobald er erst einmal drinnen war, gingen der Reißverschluss und auch der Knopf wie von selbst zu. Nur das in die Hose Hereinkommen war also das schwere an der ganzen Sache.

Mit unbekleidetem Oberkörper und dem weißen Hemd in den Händen trat Harry unsicher ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sich nachdenklich und ziemlich skeptisch in dem hohen Spiegel.

In dieser Hose konnte man ja wirklich jedes Detail sehen.

Harry drehte sich zur Seite, betrachtete seine vom Quidditch wohl geformten Beine und zog sich letztendlich das Hemd über. Er ließ es kurz geöffnete und bewunderte den starken Kontrast, den seine sonnengebräunte Haut zu der schneeweißen Farbe herstellte.

Dann knöpfte er das weiße Stück Stoff endlich zu, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah sich erneut in dem reflektierenden Gegenstand an.

Wohl fühlte er sich trotz allem nicht, er drehte sich von Seite zu Seite, doch kam er sich wirklich lächerlich vor. Die Kleidung war nicht schlecht. Aber er wirkte darin wie ein Kamel in Lackschuhen.

Trotz allem behielt er es an. Ihn würde ja sowieso niemand sehen und erst recht nicht großartig betrachten.

Zu guter letzt schnappte er sich noch seine schwarze Pulloverjacke, ein Buch, das eingepackte Stück Nusskuchen und verließ den Gryffindorturm wieder. Diesen Abend würde er von Kopf bis Fuß genießen, einfach mal die Seele baumeln lassen.

**oOo0oOo**

Draco saß derzeitig im Syltherhinkerker auf der schwarzen Ledercouch, hatte seine Beine hochgelegt, sich zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Auch er hatte ein Buch über Zaubertränke begonnen, doch dies nach einer Weile mit dem Buchrücken nach oben auf seinem Schoß abgelegt. Seien Augen waren ihm zugefallen. Zwar war er nicht müde, doch war das Lesen aus irgendeinem Grund zu anstrengend. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch keine wirkliche Lust, hatte sich nur zwanghaft ablenken wollen. Doch sein gesunder Zaubererverstand ließ dies keineswegs mit sich machen.

Immer wieder musste er an die Drohung Mike Redgers denken, immer wieder schossen ihm Bilder Voldemorts, seines Vaters und seiner möglichen Zukunft durch den Kopf.

Er wollte nicht sterben, wollte aber auch nicht für den Tod des Gryffindors verantwortlich sein. Zwar war er vom tiefsten Inneren her treuer Slytherin, doch hatte er sich schon als Kind vor toten Tieren gefürchtet. Niemals würde er jemand anderen umbringen wollen oder nur für einen Tod verantwortlich sein. Niemals.

Noch hatte er kein Bescheid von Mike bekommen, doch fürchtete er sich von Tag zu Tag nur umso mehr davor. Er hasste sein Leben, hasste die Narben an seinem Körper und hasste, dass er niemals fliehen könnte. Er musste sich einen Plan überlegen, doch schon bei dem Wort Plan oder Flucht zogen sich sein Eingeweide zusammen und verursachten einen schrecklichen Magenschmerz.

Und dann war da noch Sankt Potter persönlich. Warum hatte er nur versucht Frieden zu schließen? Warum hatte er sich nur auf einen Einkaufsbummel eingelassen. Eigentlich war Harry doch selbst Schuld an alledem und wenn er umgebracht werden würde, wäre es doch sein eigenes Schicksal und sein eigener Fehler gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry immer nur gedacht, dass er andere in Gefahr bringen konnte, was er mit Draco ja auch getan hatte. Doch schien er nicht daran gedacht zu haben, dass auch die Gegenwart eines Malfoys ziemlich riskant war. Im Grunde genommen hätte Draco Harry förmlich benutzen und ausnutzen können.

Doch seit Harry in sein Leben getreten war und das war früher als man sich vorstellen konnte, war er ein Hindernis, ein Gegenspieler, ein nerviger Nichtsnutz gewesen. Immer ging alles nur um Harry…immer gewann Harry, Harry war immer besser (außer in Zaubertränke) und Harry wurde geliebt, wurde von allen verehrt.

Dracos Gesichtszüge zogen sich zusammen. Wie hatte das in der Umkleidekabine nur passieren können? Wie hatte er nur versucht Frieden zu schließen? Oder hatte er ihn indirekt tatsächlich ausnutzen, ihn als Schutzbarriere benutzen wollen. Ein gemeines Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen. Das musste es sein.

Zudem könnte er Harry endlich aus dem Weg räumen und könnte Harry damit aufziehen, dass er womöglich schwul war. Ihm würde man glauben und Harry mit samt seinem Gryffindorgetue würde es wohl kaum wahrheitsgemäß abstreiten können. Draco selbst würde niemand als schwul bezeichnen können. Immerhin hatte er genügend Mädchen gehabt und außerdem konnte er ausreichend bluffen.

Der angestaute Hass in Draco schien sich nahezu einen Weg nach draußen zu bahnen und Dracos Meinung nach fühlte es sich gut an. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Wiedergeburt und ohne Hass und Streit würde es zwischen ihm und Harry sowieso nie funktionieren. Vielleicht war es auch eben dieser Zorn, doch verwarf Draco den letzteren Gedanke schnellstmöglich wieder.

Stattdessen richtete er sich elegant auf, strich seine Robe glatt, legte das Buch zurück auf den Couchtisch und beschloss, den Gryffindor zu suchen, um ihn einfach nur zu triezen.

Ansonsten würde Draco die letzten Wochen vor langer Weile sterben und das wollte er nicht verantworten. Er wollte die letzten Wochen bis zu Harrys Auslieferung noch genießen, um sich selbst ein schönes Leben zu machen.

Er schritt die Treppen des Kerkers hinauf und durchstöberte die Gänge, Flure. Nach Harry suchend verschwand er kurz in der Bücherei. Als er die Suche schon fast aufgegeben hatte und Harry nur noch im Gryffindorturm vermutete, warf er einen letzten Blick aus einem der vielen Fenster in Richtung des Quidditchfelds. Dort war nirgends die Spur eines Besens zu sehen.

Er seufzte enttäuscht auf, wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als er jedoch einen weißen Fleck nahe dem See in der schwachen Abenddämmerung erblickte. Und dieses weiße Etwas bewegte sich, konnte nur Harry sein. Triumphierend zog Draco einen seiner Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und hastete dann die Treppen hinunter in Richtung der Ausgangstür.

Er drückte sie ungeduldig auf, konnte es gar nicht erwarten, Harry endlich wieder nieder zu machen. Überlegen grinsend überquerte er die sommergrüne Wiese, ließ Harry nicht au seinem Blick, denn noch war die Person unscharf und konnte jemand anderes sein.

Draco strich sich fast automatisch ein weiteres Mal die Robe glatte und konnte die Person endlich klar und deutlich erkennen. Es war eindeutig Harry.

Draco ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor er stehen blieb. Er hatte Harry so viel an den Kopf werfen, ihn psychisch erledigen wollen. Doch schien jeglicher Hasse, jegliche Wut und all der aufgebrauste Zorn wie durch eine leichte Sommerbriese verweht.

Draco musste schlucken, vergaß die Worte in seinem Kopf. Harry trug die beste Kleidung, die Draco ihm herausgesucht hatte. Der Gryffindor lag auf dem Bauch, ließ die muskulösen Beine in der Luft baumeln, hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und war über ein Buch gebeugt. Einzelne dunkle Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und die enge Hose hob den gut gebauten Hintern Harrys nahezu perfekt hervor.

Draco blieb eine ganze Weile wie versteinert, während Harry in dem vor ihm liegenden Buch versunken zu sein schien.

Der Slytherin musste vorerst wieder alles ordnen, die Fassung wieder erlangen, bevor er seine Beine wieder zum Gehen ermutigen konnte und sich schließlich laut räusperte.

Erschrocken wandte der Gryffindor sich um, erblickte jedoch bloß Draco, verdrehte die Augen und nuschelte ein genervtes: „Oh, bitte nicht…"

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du _so…_", das letzte Wort zog Draco extra in die Länge, „…schwul sein kannst."

Harry, der sich mittlerweile wieder dem Buch gewidmet hatte, drehte sich erneut zu dem Blonden um und fragte ein entsetztes: „Bitte was?"

„Verträumt im Sommer, abends…am See liegen und lesen…dann noch diese Kleidung.", Draco grinste schief.

„Die du ausgesucht hast!", gab Harry verärgert zurück, klappte das Buch zu und setzte sich aufrecht ins Gras.

„Ich erwähnte auch keineswegs, dass die Kleidung schlecht oder _schwul_ sei, mehr die Person darin.", antwortete Draco unbeeindruckt.

„Halt einfach deine verdammte Klappe…", murmelte Harry genervt, richtete sich ganz auf, schnappte sich das Buch und entschloss, zu einer anderen Stelle des Sees zu gehen.

Doch kaum hatte er die ersten Schritte getan, klebte der Slytherin schon an ihm und verfolgte ihn gnadenlos.

„Steh' doch einfach dazu!", forderte Draco triezend auf.

„Wozu? Dass ich dich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann? Oder eher dazu, dass ich ein hormongesteuerter Siebzehnjähriger bin und in der Umkleidekabine auch jeder andere Kopf auf deinem Hals hätte stecken können. Bild dir bloß nicht zu viel auf darauf ein."

Draco fasste Harrys Aussage als feste Beleidigung auf, musste sich kurz zusammenraffen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Außerdem-…"

Doch Harry bleib stehen und unterbrach ihn bestimmt: „Außerdem warst du es, der mir die Boxershorts vom Leib reißen wollte, außerdem bist du es, der ständig über das schwul sein zu reden versucht, außerdem bist du es, der ständig Streit anzapft und anscheinend mit meiner Hilfe versucht seine Sexualität zu entdecken. Ich danke dir, aber ich denke, das schaffst du auch gut allein.", Harry schnaubte und ging schließlich weiter, wollte nur seine Ruhe haben.

Er dachte auch, es endlich geschafft zu haben, als er jedoch schon wieder Schritte neben sich hörte und gar nicht erst aufzublicken brauchte. Seine Laune hatte Draco ihm an diesem Abend schon genügend versaut.

„Potter, ehrlich…du brauchst nicht von dir auf mich zu schließen.", es war vielleicht das blödeste, was er hätte sagen können, doch fiel ihm wirklich nichts mehr ein.

Harry reagierte gar nicht darauf, schwieg nur und wünschte sich nichts lieber, als für einige Stunden in dem See versinken zu können und befreit von diesem nervigen, streitsuchenden Slytherin zu sein.

Es herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis Draco sich erneut äußerte, jedoch wesentlich ruhiger und gefasster: „Du hast in einer knappen Stunde Geburtstag, richtig?"

Sofort sah Harry auf, konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen und blickte den Slytherin skeptisch an. Dessen blasse Haut schien durch den scheinenden Sommermond noch weißer zu wirken.

Harry brauchte jedoch nicht weiter nachzufragen, eh Draco erklärte: „Wenn deine ganze Familie eine Person hasst, dein Umfeld diese Person sucht und der Anführer diese Person töten will, ist es nicht sonderlich schwer, jedes einzelne Datum von dir zu kennen."

Harry nickte knapp, wandte den Blick wieder ab. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach eine andere Antwort erwartet.

Draco merkte, dass er die Stimmung ziemlich vermiest hatte. Dass seine Fassade mal wieder sämtliches zerstört hatte, wobei er nicht einmal wusste, was er jetzt zerstört zu haben bereute.

Harry schwieg noch immer, weshalb Draco weiter nachhakte: „Wünscht du dir irgendwas?"

Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, diese Frage konnte unmöglich aus dem Mund eines Malfoys kommen: „Vielleicht, dass du mal bei einer deiner beiden Persönlichkeiten bleibst. Sei nett, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und liebenswürdig, dabei aber immer noch du selbst oder sei ein lächerliches Arschloch, welches man nur hassen kann!"

In Dracos Innerem zog sich irgendetwas zusammen, doch ließ er sich dies nicht anmerken. Die Worte trafen ihn aus einem unerfindlichen Grund. Vielleicht, weil er genau wusste, dass Harry recht hatte.

„Nein im Ernst…", fuhr Harry schließlich fort, blieb stehen und wandte sich dem See zu, beobachtete, wie die Sterne sich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelten, „…ich wünsch mir einen Stern."

„Einen Stern?", Draco musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut aufzulachen, „Einen von diesen Dingern, von denen man eh nicht weiß, was sie sind?"

„Man kann sich ausmalen, was sie sind. Ich wünsche mir Sirius…", Harrys Blick blieb starr ans Himmelszelt geheftet, die Erinnerung an seinen Patenonkel schmerzte und die Worte verließen seinen Mund, eh er darüber nachdachte, mit wem er eigentlich gerade sprach.

„Du glaubst dein toter Onkel wäre da oben?", Draco war nie besonders sensible, was solche Dinge anging.

Harry wollte erwidern, dass Draco nicht so abfällig über Sirius sprechen sollte, doch schwieg er, konnte es Draco nicht wirklich übel nehmen: „Wenn du nur etwas in Astronomie aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du, wovon ich rede…", sagte er stattdessen leise und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.

„Ist eben nicht mein Fach…", murmelte Draco mehr als Rechtfertigung für sich selbst.

Harry seufzte erneut tief auf, blickte kurz zu der dunklen Wiese unter sich hinab und ließ sich dann auf eben dieser nieder. Seine Beine winkelte er dabei leicht an und legte seine Arme anschließend um seine Beine.

Draco blieb etwas irritiert stehen und betrachtete Harry aus seiner jetzigen Position erneut. Das weiße Hemd, das er damals ausgesucht hatte, stand dem Gryffindor perfekt. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, dass Harry sich keinen Pullover überzog, denn am Abend wurde es hier auf Hogwarts immer recht kühl.

„Es gibt auch ein Sternbild, das _Draco_ heißt…", fuhr Harry plötzlich fort ohne jedoch zu dem Blonden aufzusehen.

„Oh…", Draco runzelte unbewusst seine Stirn. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, huschte ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er sah ebenfalls auf den Boden herab, entschied sich dann aber auch fürs Hinsetzten. Von dort aus beobachtete er Harry einige Sekunden von der Seite und triezte dann: „Wolltest du die Chance nutzen, mal meinen Vornamen auszusprechen oder hast du dich aus irgendeinem Grund zu viel mit eben _diesem_ Sternbild beschäftigt?", er grinste schief.

Harry konnte nichts dafür. Er konnte nichts erwidern, weswegen er nur den Kopf schüttelte, ebenfalls ungläubig grinste und Draco dann abwertend den Ellenbogen in die Seite drückte.

Daraufhin schien die Slytherin jedoch noch mehr zu grinsen.

Draco musste schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, über was er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken im Slytherinkerker nachgedacht hatte. Sein Grund, warum er Harry ursprünglich aufgesucht hatte.

„Also keine Antwort?", hakte Draco nach einer Weile noch immer schief lächelnd nach.

„Keine Antwort.", bestätigte Harry. Und irgendwie wunderte er sich darüber, dass er vorhin noch beim Erscheinen des Blonden miese Laune bekommen hatte. Denn mittlerweile war er besser drauf als vor dem Kommen des Slytherins, auch wenn er nach wie vor viel über Sirius und seine Eltern nachdachte.

Jedenfalls konnte er froh darüber sein, dass Draco sich wirklich nicht allzu viel aus dem Vorfall in der Umkleidekabine zu machen schien.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte Harry nach einigen Sekunden jedoch wieder.

„Warum tu ich was?", Draco blickte ebenfalls geradewegs auf den See und wirkte in dem fahlen Mondlicht noch attraktiver als am grellen Tageslicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry selbst etwas an dem Blonden fand, doch konnte er dessen Aussehen nicht bestreiten.

„Hier sitzen? Mir zuhören? Ich könnte schwören, dass du ursprünglich aus einem anderen Grund hier aufgetaucht bist…", Harry wusste nicht, ob ihn der letzte Gedanke sogar etwas enttäuschte.

„Ich höre dir nicht beabsichtigt zu. Aber wenn du einfach redest, muss ich das wohl oder übel und hier sitzen bleiben tu ich nur, um dir auf die Nerven zu gehen.", war die direkte Antwort, mit der Harry eigentlich schon vorher hätte rechnen sollen.

„Ich hab' nicht mal eine Uhr mitgenommen.", stellte Harry plötzlich fest und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Sag' mal…", Draco stockte, „…bist du manchmal wirklich zu blöd oder ist das beabsichtigt?"

„Man kann ja mal was vergessen!", wehrte Harry sich verärgert.

„Das meinte ich doch gar nicht…Hogwarts hat allerdings eine riesige Uhr. Wenn du dich nur umdrehen würdest…", Draco machte eine entschuldigende Geste und deutete mit einem seitlichen Kopfnicken in Richtung der Turmuhr.

Obwohl er sich sonst nicht so von Draco erniedrigen ließ, wandte er sich tatsächlich um, wollte seinen Geburtstag schließlich nicht verpassen.

Der kleinere Zeiger stand nur noch wenige Millimeter von der zwölf entfernt, lag schon fast auf dem großen Zeiger.

Harry fühlte sich bei dem sekundenlangen Abwarten etwas lächerlich. Fast wie ein kleines Kind, das auf den Weihnachtsmann und dessen Geschenke wartete.

Draco beobachtete den Dunkelhaarigen derweil. Der Mond machte dessen braune Haut nur etwas heller. Das weiße Hemd leuchtete in der Dunkelheit und so sehr Draco auch versuchte, sich irgendetwas einzureden, was an Harry unattraktiv aussah, funktionierte dies nicht. Selbst die drahtige Brille gehörte zu dem Gryffindor und die zotteligen Haare wirkten bei genauerem Betrachten fast animalisch anziehend.

Er wusste, dass er über Harry nachdachte, dass diese Gedanken nicht sein durften und sein sollten. Eigentlich sollte nach wie vor Hass zwischen ihnen hängen, doch wurde dies bei einem Aufenthalt in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Harry fast unmöglich.

Schließlich folgte er Harrys Blick auf die riesige, dämmrige Uhr und beobachtete, wie der kleine Zeiger seinen letzten Schritt in Richtung der Zwölf tat.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Harry, wieder zurück zur Uhr und erneut zu Harry. Dieser schien einen Moment zu verweilen, bevor auch er sich wieder umdrehte und sich direkt in dem tiefen Blick des Slytherins verfing.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere beschleunigte sich Harrys Puls fast aufs Doppelte, ihm wurde schwindelig und mulmig. Sein Magen fühlte sich leer und überfüllt zugleich an. Was war los? Wieso konnte er den Blick nicht mehr abwenden und wieso tat Draco es nicht?

Denn dieser sah keineswegs mehr wie ein Slytherin aus. Viel mehr schien er verträumt, tiefsinnig und fast durchschaubar. Doch eh Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, begannen die silbergrauen Augen sich ihm zu nähern.

Harrys Atem wurde stockend. Er wusste, was passieren würde. Ihm war alles so unglaublich klar und doch so verschwommen und egal. Draco hielt einige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt inne und blickte abwechselnd auf Harrys Lippen und zurück in die grünen Augen.

Harry spürte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann. Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr lenken, sein rationales Denken war vollkommen abgeschaltet, dafür wuchsen die Nervosität und das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Noch immer blickten sie sich tief in die Augen, versanken geradezu ineinander. Bis Draco seine Hand hob und nur mit seinem von der Abendluft kühlen Daumen Harrys schmale Lippen nachfuhr. Bei dieser Berührung dachte Harry jeden Moment aus einem bösen Traum aufzuwachen. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, doch gleichzeitig so verdammt richtig.

Dracos Blick schien immer tiefer und emotionsgefüllter zu werden. Er wanderte mit seinem Daumen weiter über Harrys Wange, bis er ihn kurz vor Harrys Ohr ruhen ließ und seine restliche Hand in Harrys warmen Nacken legte.

Harry wehrte sich nicht, ließ alles geschehen und spürte schon den heißen Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen. Dracos Augen waren kaum noch geöffnet und auch Harry merkte, wie seine Augenlider sich unaufgefordert schlossen. Er sah gerade noch, wie Draco seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, bevor er seine Augen ganz schloss und plötzlich die leicht kühlen Lippen Dracos auf den seinen spürte.

In seinem Magen schien alles durcheinander gewirbelt zu werden und so wenig er sich auch von diesem Gefühl lösen wollte, nahm er seinen Kopf erschrocken zurück und atmete aufgeregt ein und aus.

Dracos Hand ruhte noch immer in seinem Nacken, während der Daumen beinahe zärtlich an seiner Wange auf- und abstrich.

„Was?", hauchte Draco so leise, das Harry es eigentlich nur von den Lippen ablesen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Harrys ängstlichen, unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck gemeint.

Harry schluckte stark, schien alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Er versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen, wollte den Moment nicht zerstören, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, was er von alledem halten sollte. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf und beugte sich vor, um sich auf einen weiteren Kuss einzulassen, sofort Erwiderung Dracos empfing.

TBC

Danke an **Nici** fürs Mitschreiben, Ermutigen und Helfen. Hab dich sehr lieb. #Kiss#


	10. Kapitel 10: Dracos Stolz Harrys Kummer

**Kapitel 10: Dracos Stolz und Harrys Verzweiflung**

**A/N: **Weil ich aufgrund von so viel Stress nicht so schnell ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe, kommt jetzt gleich ein zweites hinterher. Nur ist momentan nicht

Zu öffnen. Komisch. Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Reviews freue ich mich immer riesig, aber das kennt ihr ja wahrscheinlich selbst. #grinz#

_Your cruel device__  
__Your blood, like ice__  
__One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill___

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't want to break these chains___

_Your mouth, so hot__  
__Your web, I'm caught__  
__Your skin, so wet__  
__Black lace on sweat___

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)__  
__I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name__  
__Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)__  
__I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison___

_One look could kill__  
__My pain, your thrill___

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison___

_You're poison running through my veins__  
__You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains__  
__Poison___

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)__  
__I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop__  
__I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)__  
__I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah__  
__I don't want to break these chains_

_(Poison by Alice Cooper)_

**oOo0oOo**

Der zweite Kuss hielt wesentlich länger an als der erste und obwohl es nur ein einfacher Kuss war, weckte er sämtliche Gefühle in Harry, von denen er vorher noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich ihre Lippen fast wie in Zeitlupe voneinander. Ihre Augen öffneten sich, doch schielten sie noch immer zu den jeweiligen Lippen des anderen herüber, bevor sie sich erneut in die Augen blickten.

Anspannung lag in der Luft und Harrys Gelenke waren nach wie vor unbeweglich, selbst sein Mund wollte kein einziges Wort freigeben.

Er hatte das erste Mal einen Jungen geküsst und dazu noch einen Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, wiederholte sein langsamer Verstand immer wieder. Er hatte ausgerechnet den Jungen geküsst, den immer am meisten zu hassen geglaubt hatte und zudem hatte es sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt.

Doch kaum hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, fühlte Harry sich leer, hilflos und irgendwie dämlich. Warum hatte er sich nur wieder auf so etwas eingelassen.

Er spürte Dracos Hand noch immer in seinem Nacken, doch strich der Daumen nicht mehr über seine gerötete Wange.

Plötzlich formte sich in Dracos Gesicht ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln. So einen Ausdruck hatte Harry noch nie zuvor an Draco gesehen und gerade als Harry sich erneut vorbeugen, seinem Verlangen folgen und einen neuen Kuss beginnen wollte, beugte Draco sich vor, doch verfehlten die Lippen die Harrys. Stattdessen berührten sich nun ihre Wangen und Harry konnte Dracos heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren und hören.

Draco hauchte ein knappes und doch so erotisches: „Gute Nacht…", ließ dann von dem Gryffindor ab und stand so abrupt auf, dass Harry gar keine Chance für eine Reaktion hatte.

Schließlich sah er Draco nur noch von hinten, der Blonde drehte sich nicht einmal um, stolzierte nur elegant zurück Richtung Schloss. Und er sah noch immer verdammt sexy aus. Dracos Umhang war geöffnet bewegte sich gemeinsam mit jedem Schritt. Die blonden Haare wirkten im Mondlicht fast weiß und gerade diese stolze Art machte Draco aus.

Harry blieb etwas irritiert am See zurück, griff dann nach der Pulloverjacke, die er mitgebracht hatte, und zog sie sich unbewusst über, obwohl ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht kalt war. Dann starrte er wie gebannt auf die Wasseroberfläche, als ob jeden Moment ein Wunder dort auftauchen und Harry begrüßen würde.

Er wusste noch nicht sicher, was dieser Abend, diese Nacht zu bedeuten hatte. Ob es gute, schlechte Folgen haben würde. Aber er spürte, wie gut er sich fühlte und wusste, dass dieser Geburtstag der beste seines bisherigen Lebens war.

Er blieb auch nicht mehr lange, versank immer wieder in Gedanken an Draco und dessen wunderschöne Augen, an den Blick, den Draco vor und nach dem Kuss aufgesetzt hatte. Irgendwann nahm er noch das Stück Kuchen, zupfte einige Stücke ab, drückte sie sich nebensächlich in den Mund und kaute jedes Teil mindestens fünf Minuten.

Erst als seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden und seine Augen zuzufallen drohten, entschloss er sich dafür, besser zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

oOo0oOo

Draco war schwindelig und übel zugleich. Er hatte sich auf den schnellsten Weg zurück in die Kerker gemacht, war in sein privates Zimmer gegangen und hatte abgeschlossen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er dies tat, doch fühlte er sich so wesentlich sicherer.

Kaum hatte er die Tür verschlossen, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und glitt an ihr entlang zu Boden, bis er mit angewinkelten Beinen dasaß und innerlich auffluchte.

Warum musste das passieren? Warum hatte er sich in Harrys Gegenwart überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und zeigte sich dem Gryffindor so offen und verletzlich?

Und der Kuss war auch noch so unübertrefflich gewesen, obwohl es an sich kein besonderer, tiefsinniger Kuss gewesen war. Er durfte auf keinen Fall so denken. Es gab viel zu viele Risiken, viel zu viele Probleme und überhaupt konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Harry ihn so schwach werden ließ.

Er könnte niemals eine wirkliche Freundschaft geschweige denn mehr zu dem berühmten Gryffindor aufbauen. Erinnerung an Mike Redgers Drohung bahnten sich ihren Weg in Dracos Kopf. Zudem war da noch sein Ruf, den er leicht verlieren könnte. Und ein Slytherin zusammen mit einem Gryffindor funktionierte schon überhaupt nicht.

Er könnte niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zu sich und Harry stehen, das ließ sein Stolz einfach nicht zu. Zudem musste er sich noch dringend einen Plan überlegen, um Harry nicht ausliefern und schon gar nicht selbst umgebracht zu werden. Und sein Vater war auch noch da. Es gab zu viele Dinge, die gegen etwas Derartiges sprachen, es einfach nicht zulassen konnten.

Müde von dem anstrengenden, aufrauschenden Abend, fiel er zurück in seine Bettdecke, stülpte sich nur noch mit Hilfe seiner Füße die Schuhe aus und versuchte dann einen erholsamen, beruhigenden Schlaf zu finden, auf den er schließlich nicht mehr lange zu warten brauchte.

oOo0oOo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er übermüdet auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er das Geschehene vom vorigen Abend wieder einfing und richtig ordnen konnte. Er hatte Harry Potter, den berühmten, gefragten Harry Potter geküsst. Und dieser hatte sich nicht einmal geweht. Es bestand also eine Chance, dass er tatsächlich auf Männer stand. Das Ereignis in der Umkleidekabine war also doch nicht auf Hormone und Harrys Alter zurück zu führen.

Doch fühlte Draco dennoch Hemmungen und Ängste in sich aufkommen. Es war alles einfach viel zu schnell passiert. Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen und Harry hatte einfach so atemberaubend ausgesehen, dass sich niemand hätte stoppen können.

Mühselig rekelte er sich auf, blinzelte in das düstere Zimmer hinein und ekelte sich plötzlich unheimlich, als er merkte, dass er in seiner Tageskleidung geschlafen hatte. Sofort schritt er in Richtung des Badezimmers, pellte sich aus der Schulkleidung, um sich dann erst die Zähne zu putzen und anschließend unter einem angenehm warmen Wasserstrahl zu duschen. Er genoss die Wärme, die Gelassenheit und die Ruhe.

Er machte gar nicht den Anstand sich zu beeilen, trocknete sich beinahe zeitlupenartig ab, sprach einen Reinigungsspruch auf seine Kleidung, griff sich bloß eine neue Boxershorts und zog sich - mit einem neuen Lebensgefühl in den Adern - wieder an.

Bereits beim Zähneputzen hatte er sich dafür entschlossen, erst ausgiebig frühstücken zu gehen, um dann selbst einige Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld zu drehen, denn bisher war er aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch nicht dazu gekommen. Als Kapitän seines Teams sollte er also langsam einmal damit anfangen.

Er verließ das Badezimmer, gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig, griff dann nach seinem teuren Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er hoffte inständig, Harry dort nicht begegnen zu müssen, doch entschied sich das Schicksal wie so oft gegen ihn. Denn an dem für Harry und ihn vorgesehenem Tisch saß das ‚Geburtstagskind', war aber mit einigen Briefen eingedeckt und schien in ihnen versunken zu sein. Draco konnte daraufhin nur beruhigt sein, hoffte, dass Harry ihn nicht ansprechen würde.

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er dem reichlich bedeckten Tisch näher kam, über die Bank kletterte und sich wortlos setzte, um nach einem der vielen Brötchen zu greifen und es mit strahlendgelbem Käse zu belegen.

Warum er solch einen Hunger hatte, wusste er selbst nicht.

Doch kaum griff er nach dem Kürbissaft, um sein Glas zu füllen, legte Harry den angefangenen oder gerade beendeten Brief zur Seite und blickte mit einem fast zu liebevollem Lächeln auf: „Morgen!", strahlte er.

Draco blickte bloß kurz mit einem düsteren Blick auf, erwiderte aber nichts und hoffte, dass dem Gryffindor diese Art der Antwort genügen würde.

Doch war dem wohl lange nicht so. Stattdessen schob er all seine Briefe und auch den Tagespropheten zur Seite, schenkte sich ebenfalls neuen Orangensaft ein und fuhr ruhig fort: „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Draco fuhr sich befeuchtend mit der Zunge über die Lippen, sah erneut auf und antwortete mit einem knappen, monotonem: „Gut schlafen konnte ich noch nie."

„Hast du schlechte Laune?", Harrys Stirn legte sich in besorgte Falten, was Draco beinahe vor Wut in den Wahnsinn trieb. Falls Harry jetzt auf irgendwelche Turteileien und Smalltalks aus war, konnte er das eindeutig vergessen.

„Wenn du mich weiter so voll quatscht, ja.", gab Draco schnippisch zurück und stopfte den Rest seines Brötchens in sich hinein.

Harry seufzte leise auf. Leichter Duft von Vanille und Kokosnuss zog bei Bewegungen des Slytherins zu ihm herüber, während ihm dünne blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

„Darf ich fragen, was ich dir getan habe?", Harrys Stimmung hatte sich bereits um die Hälfte verringert. Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Frage mit.

„Nein, darfst du nicht.", antwortete Draco matt, bevor er den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases mit einem Zug leerte, ein weiteres Brötchen in seine Hand nahm und schließlich nach seinem Besen griff, um Ruhe vor Harry finden zu können.

Doch kaum war er an der Ausgangstür angekommen, hörte er polternde Schritte hinter sich. Er versuchte diese zu ignorieren, ging stur weiter, umfasste den Stil des Besens fester und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen statt sie Harry aufzuhalten.

Ein ganzes Stück gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Harry den Mut ergriff und laut fragte: „Kannst du bitte mal stehen bleiben und mir erklären, was los ist?", seinen Geburtstag hatte er mit dem bizarren Auftreten des Slytherins völlig vergessen.

Draco stöhnte genervt auf, presste seine Lippen kurz so stark aufeinander, das jegliches Blut aus ihnen gedrückt wurde, blickte erst an Harry vorbei bis er ihm direkt in die Augen sah und dabei fest an seine morgendlichen Vorsätze und die vielen Risiken und Gefahren dachte.

„Warum tust du so etwas? Warum küsst du mich und benimmst dich jetzt so, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre oder als ob ich Schuld an irgendetwas wäre, was dich ziemlich wütend macht.", Harry war nicht weniger verärgert. Er wollte eine Antwort und würde darum kämpfen.

„Potter…", Draco lachte leer auf, biss sich sarkastisch grinsend und kopfschüttelnd auf die Unterlippe und erwiderte schließlich, „…du hattest Geburtstag und es war bloß eine Geste des Gratulierens. Ziemlich dumm, wenn du das anders aufgefasst hast."

Harrys spürte, wie sein Mageninneres sich zusammenzog und diese Antwort ihn mehr als bloß verletzte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was genau mit ihm selbst passiert war. Warum er endlich zur Vernunft gekommen war und zu seiner Sexualität stand. Er wusste auch nicht, wie es zu der merkwürdigen Hassfreundschaft zwischen ihm und Draco gekommen war, wusste nicht, warum er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind wirklich geküsst hatte, doch hatte er am gestrigen Abend nichts von all diesen Dingen bereut.

Er war einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden gewesen und dieses Gefühl hatte er bisher nur selten in seinem Leben erfahren. Vielleicht war seine Hoffnung wirklich absurd, viel mehr ein Wunschtraum gewesen. Doch hatte er sich so gefunden und geborgen gefühlt.

Zwar konnte er selbst nicht sagen, was er sich genau von Dracos Reaktion erhofft hatte und warum er sich überhaupt etwas erhoffte, doch wollte er weiß Gott andere Worte, andere Antworten hören, als die, die ihm der Slytherin nun gegeben hatte.

Erneut lachte Draco völlig emotionslos auf: „Hast du dir etwa wirklich mehr erhofft?", er schüttelte herablassend den Kopf, „Falls du einer von der Sorte bist die ewig andauernde Beziehungen, _Liebe_…", dieses Wort betonte er merkwürdig, gerade so, als wäre der Begriff ihm völlig fremd, „…und solche anderen Dinge erwartet hast oder suchst, bist du bei mir wirklich an der falschen Adresse. Da solltest du dir schon einen anderen Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder vielleicht auch einen Hufflepuff suchen."

Harry ignorierte den detaillierten Inhalt, bezog sich nur auf die letzten Worte: „Was hat denn das mit den Häuseraufteilungen zu tun."

„Oh, eine ganze Menge, mein Lieber.", Draco hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Harry überlegen an.

„Außerdem habe ich keines dieser Dinge erwartet.", Harry wusste nicht, ob es sich um eine Lüge oder tatsächlich um die Wahrheit handelte, „Aber auch nicht dein wiederkehrendes, kaltes Verhalten."

„Das Angebot aus der Umkleidekabine besteht ja nach wie vor!", Draco grinste hämisch.

„Wie unheimlich lustig…", Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Verdammt…", Draco schien langsam wirklich die Geduld zu verlieren, „…was has du von diesem bescheuerten Kuss bloß erwartet?", er holte tief Luft, „Hat er dich so angemacht, oder was? Potter, es war nur ein elender Kuss ohne jegliche Bedeutung und für deine Wahnvorstellungen und Interpretationen kann ich nun wirklich nichts."

Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen, war zu keiner Antwort fähig. Vielleicht hatte Draco ja Recht, vielleicht war er selbst Schuld daran, sich wieder auf etwas bodenloses eingelassen zu haben.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich mich aus dem Astronomieturm stürzen würde?", es war viel mehr eine rhetorische Frage, die so abrupt kam, dass Draco eine Weile brauchte, um den Sinn zu verstehen und umsetzten zu können.

„Gar nichts.", antwortete er schließlich. Jedenfalls müsste er sich dann keine Sorgen mehr um Mike Redger machen, doch würde er im tiefsten Inneren niemals wollen, dass Harry wirklich etwas zustößt. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Harry nicht leiden konnte oder den Kuss weniger atemberaubend fand, doch gab es Regeln, die einzuhalten waren, um kein unnötiges Chaos entstehen zu lassen.

Kaum hatte Draco die Antwort ausgesprochen, schob sich ein nebeliger Schleier vor Harrys Augen und dieser Schleier stahl den grünen Iriden sämtlichen Glanz, den Sturm, die Aufruhr, die Emotionen. Der Blick wirkte völlig leer und ins Nichts gerichtet.

Harry schien wirklich mit sich zu ringen, eh er seinen festen Blick wieder fand, Draco kurz anblickte, ein knappes „Gut.", murmelte, sich dann umdrehte und zurück zum Schloss kehrte.

Draco sah dem Gryffindor etwas irritiert hinterher: „Aber das hast du doch nicht wirklich vor oder?"

Harry erwiderte nichts mehr, er wüsste nicht was für ein Sinn es haben würde.

Die wechselnden Fassaden, Meinungen, Ansichten, Verhaltensmuster und Ausdrücke des Slytherins konnte er nicht mehr länger ertragen.

Es mochte sein, dass er nach dem Kuss zu naiv gewesen war, doch wollte er sich seine Ferien nicht vermiesen und seine Gefühle nicht völlig auf den Kopf stellen lassen. Es gab weitaus besseres zu tun und Draco wirkte wie ein riesiges Rätsel, indem man die Worte ständig falsch einordnete und sich schon so sehr damit beschäftigte, dass man sich selbst darin verfing.

Vielleicht war auch einfach nur viel zu viel passiert. Sie bräuchten Abstand, Ruhe voneinander und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sich wirklich wünschte, den Slytherin wie in den vorigen Jahren wieder sinnlos hassen zu können.

Doch dieser Hass war meilenweit entfernt, einfach verblichen.

_**TBC**_

Danke an Yuy: Du hast mir das erste Review zur Kussszene geschrieben. #knuddel#. Und auch so, scheinst du richtig treu zu sein. Dankeschön!

Danke natürlich auch an alle anderen. Dieses Chap war nun nicht so lang, aber mir fallen wirklich die Augen zu. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Viel ist ja nicht passiert. #lach#


	11. Kapitel 11: Dracos Fehler

**Kapitel 11: Dracos Fehler**

**Ganz dolles Danke an: **

**Yuy:** Ja und, ich freue mich über jedes Review. Habe das Gefühl, eh schon nur so wenige zu bekommen. #schnief#

**Deedochan: **Na ja, es läuft doch etwas anders ab #lach#. Aber fast richtig. Na ja, das zehnte Chap habe ich schon gestern hochgeladen, aber irgendwie ist es noch immer nicht da, komisch.

**Gugi: **Ja, das mit dem Sternbild fand ich selbst süß. #grins# Aber Dracos Antwort darauf war ja mal wieder logisch, was? In diesem Chap geht's endlich richtig los und es passiert das, was ich dir schon mal während der Planung erzählt habe. Aber alles etwas anders.

DANKE AN ALLE. ICH FREUE MICH JA ÜBER JEDES REVIEW!!!

**Warning: ** Ich warne hiermit vor, dass das folgende Kapitel miese Gewalt und Rape enthält. Wer mit so etwas nicht umgehen kann, sollte ab hier also wirklich nicht weiter lesen.

Deshalb folgendes **Rating** für **dieses Kapitel**: R (und selbst dann solltet ihr noch damit umgehen können, ich will nämlich keine Psyche verletzten oder irritieren #ängstlich schau#)

**oooO0Oooo**

Draco war selbst nicht glücklich mit seinem Verhalten, doch wusste er keine andere Lösung. Es existierten einfach nicht die richtigen Umstände für Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten und vor allem nicht mit Harry Potter.

Er bewegte sich noch immer in Richtung des Quidditchfelds, hatte seinen Besen fest umgriffen und seine Augen aufgrund der hellen Sonne leicht zusammen gekniffen. Ihm war tief im Inneren klar, das sein Verhalten nicht zu den besten gehörte und in ihm war etwas, das nur bestätigte, dass der Kuss nicht richtig gewesen war, doch wollte er darüber vorerst nicht nachdenken, es lieber noch eine Weile verdrängen.

Er blieb nahe dem Stadion stehen, schwang sein rechtes Bein über den dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Besen, dachte bei der Farbe kurz an Fabula, die Harry ihm mitgebracht und die er noch immer nicht bezahlt hatte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und wollte sich gerade vom Boden abstoßen, als er jedoch tatsächlich einen Eulenschrei hörte.

Er glaubte, verrückt zu werden und sich das flatternde Geräusch einzubilden, doch als er mit noch weiter verengten Augen in Richtung blauen Himmel blickte, flog tatsächlich eine braunfarbene Eule in seine Richtung. Draco wollte eigentlich über diesen Gedankenzufall schmunzeln, doch machte sich viel mehr ein mulmiges Angstgefühl in ihm breit. Er ließ wieder von seinem Besen ab, legte ihn fast behutsam ins grüne Gras und streckte seinen Arm als Landeplatz für die kleine Eule aus.

Diese landete direkt auf seinem Unterarm und schuhute leise. Draco wollte etwas sagen, die Eule streicheln, doch sein Herz pochte zu schnell, sein Atem ging zu stockend und seine Hände zitterten zu sehr. Er atmete tief durch, bevor seine linke Hand ausstreckte und das kleine Stück Pergament, auf dem sein Name geschrieben war, von dem grauen Füßchen band.

Die Eule schuhute erneut, ließ dann aber von Draco ab und flatterte und ließ sich dafür auf dem Besenstil des Slytherins nieder.

Draco merkte, wie stark er schlucken musste, bevor er den Brief langsam entfaltete, ihn aufklappte, noch einmal die Augen zusammen kniff, sie schließlich wieder öffnete und statt auf den Anfang des Briefes zu sehen auf dessen Absender blickte. Und genau in diesem Augenblick dachte er, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde, seine Glieder wurden lahm und er musste sich stark zusammen reißen, um sich zum Lesen des Inhaltes zu bewegen.

Schließlich biss er sich stark auf die Unterlippe und begann die tintenverschmierten Zeilen zitternd zu lesen.

_Noch heute Abend, in der einundvierzigsten. Nokturngasse. Wie du siehst, bin ich fähig Eulen nach Hogwarts zu senden. Falls ich dich nach spätestens einundzwanzig Uhr nicht in der Seitengasse auffinde oder du Potter nicht dabei haben wirst, wirst du erleben, zu was ich sonst noch allem fähig bin. Vergiss nicht unser letztes Treffen, Redger._

Draco konnte schon fast sehen, wie das Pergament in seiner zitternden Hand flackerte. Wieso ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, an Harrys Geburtstag? Wieso überhaupt? Warum konnte dieser verfluchte Kerl Drohungen nach Hogwarts schicken, ohne dass es jemand merkte.

Dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Er hatte sich noch gar keinen Plan, keine Ausrede überlegt. Vergewissernd wollte er die Zeilen ein weiteres Mal lesen, doch als er das vergilbte Papier vor seine Augen hielt, waren die Buchstaben schon längst verschwunden.

Draco wollte fluchen, schreien, doch war seine kehle wie zugeschnürt. Er fühlte sich so vor den Kopf gestoßen und merkte in exakt diesem Moment, dass Harry ihm eine ganze Menge mehr bedeutete, als er gedacht hatte.

Denn erst bei diesen ernsten, unumkehrbaren Worten wurde ihm klar, dass er handeln musste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Und eh er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er Harry nach dem Beenden des Lesens sofort aus seinem Plan gestrichen.

Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er lieber sich selbst als Harry in Gefahr bringen wollte. Er fühlte, dachte, realisierte in den folgenden Minuten so viel, das sein kopf bereits zu pochen anfing und ihm leicht schwindelig wurde. Er blickte auf den Besenstil herab, doch auch die kleine Eule hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Erschrocken wandte er sich um, blickte auf die Turmuhr. Es war gerade einmal kurz nach neun Uhr morgens, doch fühlte er dennoch, wie ihm die Zeit weglief. Wütend und verzweifelt, zerriss er das leere Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern und verfluchte sein verhasstes Leben.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, dass er jemanden töten oder für einen Tod verantwortlich sein sollte. Doch wollte er es lieber für den seinen sein als für die Person mit den weichen Lippen, der braungebrannten Haut, dem liebevollsten Blick, den zerzausten Haaren und den grünen Augen.

Vielleicht war es nur äußerlich bedacht, vielleicht auch nur in diesem Moment überhaupt bedacht, denn eigentlich ließ er derartige Gedanken und Gefühle nicht zu. Es war ja nicht so, dass Harry ihm mehr bedeutete als vielleicht Blaise oder jemand anderes. Doch er bedeutete ihm etwas, auch wenn er dieses Gefühl noch nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe hob er den Besen wieder vom Boden auf, vergaß das Fliegen vollkommen und kehrte zum Schloss zurück. Er müsste an diesem Abend gehen. Er wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen und musste Harry warnen. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass seine sturen Lippen niemals Worte wie diese für ihn formen würden. Er musste dem Gryffindor einen Brief hinterlassen.

Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Snape oder Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen, doch würden diese die Sache entweder nicht ernst genug oder eben zu ernst nehmen und ihn nicht gehen lassen und damit würde er mehr riskisieren als mit seinem eigenen Gehen.

oOo0oOo

Harry war inzwischen in der Bücherei verschwunden. Er wollte sich mit dem Lesen ablenken. Eigentlich klappte dies immer bei ihm, doch an dem gegenwärtigen Tag war das nicht der Fall. Es kam ihm vor, als müsste er jeden Absatz hundert Mal lesen, um den Inhalt aufzunehmen und sich auf jedes Wort, jeden Buchstaben konzentrieren müssen.

Er hatte bisher nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, doch gestand er sich zwischen den nach Leder riechenden Bücherregalen ein, dass er verletzt war.

In der gestrigen Nacht hatte er all seine Hemmungen und Ängste abgelegt. Er hatte einen Jungen geküsst. Vorerst war erschrocken darüber gewesen, hatte aber dennoch nichts bereut. Nur die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um Draco Malfoy handelte, hatte Befürchtungen in ihm geweckt, da er aber trotzdem auf den Kuss eingegangen war, musste er nun mit den Konsequenzen zurecht kommen.

Die Konsequenzen bestanden allerdings nicht nur aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung, sondern hatten sich auch in Harrys Innerem festgesetzt. Er hatte es nach Dracos Veränderung im Tropfenden Kessel nicht einsehen wollen und selbst das Geschehene in der Umkleidekabine hatte er sich mit anderen Dingen erklärt. Doch der Kuss, der seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag eingeleitet hatte, war zu stark gewesen, als dass er sich weiterhin selbst belügen konnte.

Es war als hätte nie Hass zwischen ihm und Draco existiert, zumindest nicht von seiner Seite aus. Er hatte es verdrängt oder einfach nur vergessen wollen. Erst hatte er geglaubt, dass er nur handelte und reagierte, wie er es tat, weil es der erste Junge in seinem Leben war. Der erste, der von seiner sexuellen Vorliebe wusste, der erste, der ihn tatsächlich berühren und küssen wollte. Doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass viel mehr dahinter lag. Er konnte endlich die Blicke und Gefühle der anderen nachvollziehen, die Händchen haltend durchs Schloss spazierten. Er konnte Hermines und Rons Ängste endlich verstehen und nachvollziehen. Es gab keine andere Erklärung mehr. Harry hatte sich verliebt. Schon bei diesem Eingeständnis fing sein Herz schneller zu schlagen an.

Bilder von Draco, wie er ihn vor dem Kuss angesehen hatte, schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, während sich wellenartiges Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Und umso größer war die Wut auf Dracos Reaktion.

Selbst wenn der Slytherin auch eine umgekehrte Sexualität hatte, hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass sie beide füreinander bestimmt waren.

Es gab auf der Welt genügend Heteros, die auch nicht gleich zueinander gehörten, nur weil sie nicht auf ihr selbes Geschlecht standen. Zu absurd war dieser Wunschtraum, zu unmöglich.

Doch quälten ihn diese Gedanken, quälten und durchbohrten ihn den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum späten Abend. Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen und er hatte das Lesen in dem ausgewählten Buch eigentlich schon Stunden aufgegeben. Sein Hintern schmerzte von der harten Holzbank und er glaubte, jeden einzelnen Knochen daran spüren zu können.

Er seufzte leise auf, stopfte das Buch dann zurück in eines der vielen Regale, achtete gar nicht auf die alphabetische Unterordnung, erntete dafür allerdings auch einen verärgerten Blick von Madame Pince.

Doch Harry ignorierte diesen nur und trottete über das Parkett entlang zur Ausgangstür. Auch das Mittagessen schien er völlig außer Acht gelassen zu haben. Zwar hatte er ganz und gar keinen Hunger doch spürte er seinen trockenen Mund und wollte deshalb jedenfalls etwas trinken gehen.

Mit müden Schritten, die seine Nachdenklichkeit fast zeigten, stieg er die vielen Steinstufen herab, hörte jeden Widerschall in der Leere und ging Richtung Große Halle. Die Lehrer schienen bereits mit dem Essen fertig zu sein und tranken nur noch etwas, was rotem Wein ähnelte. Sicher war Harry sich allerdings nicht. Er wurde mit einem schlichten Nicken begrüßt, während Snape ihn nur bitter anblickte.

Harry stöhnte erneut auf und trat dann an Dracos und seinen Tisch heran, wunderte sich allerdings, warum der Platz des Blonden so unangetastet wirkte. Vielleicht war Draco ja bereits zum Mittagessen da gewesen und brauchte deshalb kein Abendbrot mehr.

Hungrig füllte Harry sich Rührei mit Speck, Gemüse und Brot und schenkte sich Unmengen von Kürbissaft ein. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Magen sich wirklich bereits zu Wort meldete.

Genüsslich biss er in eines der weißen Toastbrote hinein und wollte gerade zur Gabel greifen, als in jenem Moment eine ihm bekannte, schwarze Eule direkt vor ihm landete und sofort an einem Brötchen pickte.

„Fabula!", strahlte Harry, hoffte auf eine entschuldigende Nachricht Dracos. Er wusste, dass dies ziemlich naiv war, doch konnte er die Hoffnung einfach nicht abstellen.

Er befreite Fabula von einem lang aussehenden Brief, was jedoch schon mehr auf Erklärungen für eine Absage aussah, füllte schnell noch etwas Wasser auf einen Unterteller und stellte ihn Fabula als Trinkgefäß zur Verfügung. Diese bedankte sich mit einem leisen Quieken, pickte aber vorerst weitere Mohnkörner von dem Brötchen.

Harry spürte den Blick der Lehrer auf sich, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen und entfaltete den Brief vorsichtig um sofort neugierig mit dem Lesen beginnen zu können.

_Es gibt vielleicht eine Menge, die ich dir lieber hätte erzählen sollen, doch hatte ich meine Gründe dies nicht zu tun. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir unser Kuss Leid tut,…_

Ein Funken Hoffnung stahl sich in Harrys Augen.

…_aber eben so wenig, was ich von alledem halte. Es ist zu schwierig und zu viel ist passiert. Es war einfach eine Reaktion…vielleicht meine übereifrigen Hormone…_

Harry musste lächeln, erinnerte sich daran, dass er fast exakt dieselben Worte benutzt hatte, um sein Verhalten in der Umkleidekabine abzustreiten.

…_Es ist nicht so, dass sich viel zwischen uns geändert hat. Vielleicht gehen wir erwachsener miteinander um, aber das hat rein gar nichts zu bedeuten._

Der Funken Hoffnung verschwand schlagartig wieder.

_Weder hasse noch…mag…ich dich auf irgendeine Art und Weise._

Harry konnte sich fast vorstellen, wie Draco jedes einzelne Wort betonen würde.

_Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht, ob ich nach heute Nacht wieder kommen werde._

Harry verstand nicht ganz, las schnell weiter.

_Ich hätte dir davon erzählen sollen, aber hätte das alles nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, dass ich mir wünsche, nicht wieder kommen zu müssen. Ich bin vor eine schreckliche Wahl gestellt worden und habe mich nun mal für mich entschieden._

Was hatten die Worte bloß zu bedeuten. Harry spürte Sorge in sich aufkommen, merkte auch den forschenden Blick Dumbledores auf sich.

_Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich Angst vor dem habe, was mich erwartet. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich mich freuen soll, dich vielleicht nie wieder sehen zu müssen._

_Ich kann nur sagen, dass du dir um mich garantiert keine Sorgen machen brauchst. Vielleicht lachst du bei diesen Worten, aber ich glaube einfach, dass das Gryffindorsein einen dazu zwingt, sich um alles und jeden zu sorgen._

Das stimmte nicht. Um Snape würde er sich garantiert keine Sorgen machen. Dennoch war er verwirrt und irritiert. Wo war Draco? Was wollte er ihm mit diesem Brief sagen?

_Und falls ich wieder komme, steht das Angebot aus der Umkleidekabine noch immer..._

_D.M._

Vielleicht sollten Harry diese Worte auflockern, zum Lachen bringen, doch war ihm ganz anders zu mute. Ihm wurde schlecht und reflexartig schob er seinen überfüllten Teller zur Seite.

„Harry?", es war die beruhigende Stimme des Direktors.

Wie in Trance und doch gleichzeitig erschrocken wandte Harry sich um und blickte in die scharfsinnigen Augen des Schulleiters.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte Dumbledore weiter, während Snape misstrauisch zu Harry herüber blickte, sein Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger festhielt.

„Draco ist weg.", er hatte den Vornamen gesagt, doch war es ihm egal. Er klang dabei fast panisch.

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚Er ist weg'?", das war wiederum Snapes raue Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht…", Harry fühlte Angst in sich aufkommen, richtete sich so schnell von der Bank auf, dass er dabei fast hinfiel und rannte in Richtung des Lehrertisches. Er streckte den Brief Dumbledore entgegen, erinnerte sich dann aber an die Erwähnung des Kusses und zog das Pergament schlagartig wieder zurück.

Snape betrachtete Harry skeptisch.

„Er hat geschrieben, dass er nicht weiß, ob er heute Nacht wiederkommt, dass er mir davon erzählt haben sollte, es aber nicht konnte und dass…", Harry schnappte erst einmal nach Luft, „…und dass er vor eine Wahl gestellt worden ist und sich für sich selbst entschieden hat."

Dumbledore betrachtete den Gryffindor nachdenklich, schien fast durch ihn hindurchzublicken.

„Redger.", warf Snape plötzlich barsch ein.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich: „Hat er denn gar nichts erwähnt?"

Harry schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf.

„Dann können wir nur warten.", beendete er seinen Gedankenzug.

„Warten? Warten worauf?", Harry wurde lauter und zorniger, „Warten darauf, dass ihm irgendetwas zustößt?"

„Harry, wir können nichts tun.", Dumbledores Stimme klang bestimmt, „Wir haben nicht genügend zeit das Ministerium zu benachrichtigen, außerdem würden sie nichts Bedrohliches darin erkennen. Vergiss nicht, dass Draco nach wie vor ein Malfoy ist."

Vielleicht hatte der Schulleiter Recht, doch wollte Harry das in diesem Moment nicht einsehen und sogar Snape schien sich Sorgen zu machen. Er wirkte wie in Gedanken und Hoffnungen versunken.

Harry wollte zu neuen Worten ansetzten, holte ein paar Mal Luft, schloss den Mund dann jedoch bloß wieder, schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ die Halle mit lauten Schritten, die im fast leeren Raum ein klares Echo hinterließen.

Er musste an die frische Luft, musste tief durchatmen. Wenn er nur warten konnte, dann wollte er jedenfalls an Draco denken, ihn nicht noch einmal alleine lassen.

oOo0oOo

Draco stand nervös in der Seitengasse, in die Mike ihn verlangt hatte. Die Luft stand feucht in der Luft. Es roch nach Abfall und Moder. Im Sommer waren die Nächte nicht besonders dunkel, doch stahlen die schiefen Häuser, zwischen denen er sich derweil befand sogar dem Mond das Licht.

Auch wenn er nie wirklich dazu stand, wusste er, dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor Mike und dessen Reaktion, weil er Harry nicht dabei hatte. Angst vor neuen Schlägen, Angst davor, umgebracht zu werden. Doch musste er stark bleiben, durfte seine Schwäche auf keinen Fall zeigen.

Jede Sekunde die verging, ließ ihn innerlich mehr zittern, die Angst reifen und als nach unendlicher Zeit tatsächlich zwei Gestalten in die Gasse einbogen und sich ihm näherte, schien die Panik in Draco zu entflammen.

Die Konturen wurden erst langsam schärfer und schließlich erkannte er Mike und einen weiteren Anhänger, den er zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Wo ist Potter?", kam ihm die kalte Stimme entgegen und packte ihn augenblicklich am Kragen.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen mitzukommen. Wir haben Streit.", brachte Draco mutig hervor, wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht einmal annährend so zitterte wie seine kalten Hände.

„Und das soll ich dir abnehmen, hehn?", die dreckigen Zähne Mikes blitzten hervor, während ihm übler Mundgeruch entgegen stieß. Die andere Gestalt verharrte nach wie vor im Hintergrund.

„Das musst du mir glauben.", erwiderte Draco fest, „Meinetwegen…bring mich um, doch dann werde ich ihn dir nie bringen können."

Mike grinste schief, lachte gehässig auf und drehte sich zu seinem Anhänger um, „Hast du das gehört…", erneut lachte er leer auf. Das Lachen schallte in der schmalen Gasse wieder, wurde aber an den dichten Wänden abgeprallt.

Einen Moment herrschte bewegungslose Stille, bis Draco den harten Stoß Mikes Knie in seiner Bauchgegend spürte und sich sofort vorbeugte, um den Schmerz verringern zu können. Er wollte seine Arme schützend vornehmen, doch nickte Mike seinem Komplizen zu. Dieser ergriff unsanft die Hände Dracos und drückte sie brutal gegen die splittrige Wand, so dass Draco schon jetzt die späteren Schürfwunden erahnen konnte, falls er all das überhaupt lebend überstehen würde.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wollte keine Schläge ins Gesicht bekommen, erinnerte sich an die starken Schmerzen. Als nächstes spürte er eine Hand an seinem Umhang und musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatten.

„Wieso bringst du dieses Teil mit, wenn du dich nicht mal damit zu wehren weißt?", der Unbekannte grunzte, während Mike erneut überlegen grinste, Dracos Gesicht näher kam und seine Frage weitaus bedrohlicher wiederholte: „Wo-ist-Potter?"

„Ich sagte doch…", ächzte Draco, „…wir haben uns gestritten und folglich wollte er nicht mitkommen."

„Komisch…irgendwie glaube ich dir nicht.", Mike drückte seine Hand an Dracos Kehle und machte dem Blonden somit das Atmen schwerer.

Draco antwortete nicht. In diesem Moment hätte er das Umbringen vielleicht tatsächlich bevorzugt.

„Was machen wir mit ihm, hehn?", Mike leckte sich über die Lippen, tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Komplizen, nickte ein weiteres Mal und als gäbe es eine stille Kommunikation zwischen den beiden, ließ der Fremde von Dracos Handgelenken ab.

Stattdessen krallte er sich mit seinen dreckigen Händen in Dracos grauen Pullover, riss ihn von der Wand weg und schubste ihn brutal zu Boden. Draco landete auf einem Haufen Glasscherben, spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Vor Schmerz kniff er seine Augen zusammen.

„Zieh ihn aus!", befahl Mike in fester Stimme, fast monoton.

Draco ahnte Schreckliches, wollte sich aufrichten, doch stellte sich sofort Mikes Fuß auf seine Brust und hielt ihn und die geplante Flucht auf.

Der Fremde, der ziemlich verhüllt war und Draco ihn deswegen nur kaum erkennen konnte, machte sich sofort an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Draco beugte sich, wimmerte, schrie, versuchte um sich zu treten, doch war er nie reichlich mit Muskeln bestückt gewesen und somit war seine Gegenwehr zwecklos.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Hose von den Beinen gerissen wurde, er den eiskalten Asphalt an seinen Beinen spürte. Der Fuß löste sich von seiner Brust, dafür beugte Mike sich herunter, griff erneut in den Stoff des Pullovers, ballte seine den Stoff festhaltenden Hände zu Fäusten und riss so kräftig, dass der Pullover samt Hemd sich in der Mitte teilten und Dracos Brust entblößten.

Mike erblickte die viele Narben: „Sind das Souvenirs vom letzten Mal?", fragte er und grinste grässlich.

Aufgrund Mikes Frages hatte Draco gar nicht mitbekommen, wie der Unbekannte ihm die Boxershorts von den Beinen gezogen hatte. Ausgeliefert und hilflos lag Draco da, bäumte sich, wollte nichts von dem spüren oder sehen, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Schon oft hatte seinem Vater ihm von derartigen Strafen erzählt. Anfangs war er naiv gewesen, hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht, sich die Ausmaße einfach nicht vorstellen können. Doch bereute er jetzt jedes Lachen, kniff seine Augen schon so fest zusammen, dass Tränenflüssigkeit aus ihnen gedrückt wurde.

„Wehr dich nur…so macht's noch mehr Spaß…", diese Worte widerten Draco an, er wollte sie nicht hören, sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch konnte er weder körperlich noch psychisch fliehen.

Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Haut seiner Brust, zogen sich nach unten, hinterließen einen brennenden Schmerz und eine blutverschmierte Spur.

Draco hielt nahezu die Luft an, hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu wehren, wollte nur, dass alles schnell vorbei gehen würde.

Doch als der Fremde seine Handgelenke nun auf den harten Boden drückte und Mike seine Schenkel auseinander drückte und Draco leicht an den Hüften anhob, wurde die Panik umso größer.

Mike schien noch einen kurzen Moment zu zögern oder den Moment der Macht über eine andere Person zu genießen. Und umso größer und heftiger wurde der abrupte Schmerz, als Mike in ihn eindrang ohne nur die geringste Rücksicht zu nehmen. Sofort stieß er brutal zu, krallte sich weiterhin mit den Fingernägeln in die verletzliche Haut. Die Scherben schienen seinen Rücken mit jedem Stoß weiter zu zerschneiden.

Draco hielt immer wieder die Luft an, drückte die Augen so fest er konnte zusammen, konnte nicht einmal mehr schlucken oder schreien. Es tat mehr weh als jeder Fluch, den er bereits in seinem Leben erlebt hatte.  
Immer fester wurden die Stöße, immer härter und brutaler. Bis er endlich eine klebrige Flüssigkeit an sich herab fließen spürte. Er wusste nicht, ob es sich nur um das eine oder zusätzlich um Blut handelte.

Mike löste sich von dem leblosen Körper, zog seine nur am Reißverschluss geöffnete Hose wieder zu und blickte zufrieden an Draco herab: „Gar nicht mal so übel.", er grinste gehässig.

Draco hatte seinen Kopf nach wie vor zur Seite gedreht, die Augen zusammen gekniffen.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an!", schrie Mike.

Draco reagierte nicht, er fühlte sich tot und unlebendig.

„Sieh mich an!", brüllte der Todesesser nun, bückte sich und drehte Dracos Kopf am Kinn so stark zur Seite, dass Draco seine Augen tatsächlich erschrocken öffnete.

Er sah Mikes Antlitz, konnte es nicht unterordnen. Alles schien zu irrational zu sein.

„Du siehst mich wohl ziemlich ungern an, was?", die Worte klangen warnend, Angst einflößend.

Draco antwortete nichts. Es tat ihm weh. Alles tat ihm weh, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zum inneren Schmerz.

„Antworte mir!", Mikes Stimme bebte, drohte zu explodieren.

Keine Reaktion des Slytherins.

„Na, wenn das so ist…", Draco hätte vielleicht jetzt eine Chance zur Gegenwehr gehabt, doch blieb er bloß regungslos liegen.

Er konnte nur im Augenwinkel beobachten, wie Mike seinen Zauberstab hervorkramte, ihn auf Draco gerichtet hielt und zischte: „Dann wirst du dein Augenlicht wohl nicht länger benötigen!"

Draco nahm die Worte auf, verwarf sie jedoch sofort wieder. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er sich überhaupt in der Realität befand.

„Ca-ecitas!", Mike sprach es fast gelassen aus

Draco überkam ein stechender Schmerz im Bereich der Augen. Der erste und einzige Laut, der seine Lippen verließ, war ein kläglicher Schmerzensschrei.

Er schlug sich die Hände auf die Augen, wandte sich, nahm nebensächlich auf, wie sich Schritte entfernten.

„Du wirst von mir hören.", sagte Mike noch, bevor die leeren Schritte ganz verhallten.

Draco hatte die Nacktheit, die Scherben unter seinem Rücken fast vergessen. Er drückte sich fest auf die Augen, hoffte den Schmerz somit verdrängen zu können, doch schien er stattdessen ins Unermessliche zu wachsen.

Draco wünschte sich den Tod, eine Ohnmacht, doch nichts schien ihm helfen zu wollen.

Nach einigen Minuten, die wie Stunden vergangen zu sein schienen, klang der starke Schmerz ab.

Draco ließ mit dem Druck seiner Hände nach, entkrampfte sich etwas und nahm die Hände schließlich ganz aus seinem Gesicht.

Was er daraufhin erblickte, war weder der Tod, noch die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, das spürte er, fühlte sogar noch mit seinen zittrigen Fingern nach. Doch sah er um sich herum nichts als tiefe Schwärze. Die Ursache schien sich wie ein Messer in seinen verstand zu bohren.

Er war blind.

TBC


	12. Kapitel 12: Harrys Reaktion

**Kapitel 12: Harrys Reaktion**

**NICI:** #dich anflausch und von oben bis unten abknutsche# Ich hab dich lieb und ich bin süchtig nach Schwulen. Auch wenn's Softporno ist. #lach#

**oooO0Oooo**

Harry hatte sich jedoch nicht von Dumbledore zurückhalten lassen. Dafür war er viel zu sehr ein Gryffindor und er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, dazusitzen und darüber nachzudenken, was mit Draco passieren könnte.

Anfangs hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer gehabt, wo er Draco suchen sollte. Doch erinnerte er sich an Dracos Besen. Vielleicht war Draco mit dem Besen fort geflogen, doch könnte er dann überall sein.

Schließlich hatte er seine Überlegungen aufgegeben, war in die Kerker gegangen und hatte an Snapes Büro geklopft. Wie sehr er diesen Moment, diese Hilflosigkeit doch verabscheute.

Aus dem Inneren drang keine Antwort, weshalb Harry die Tür einfach aufstieß und herein. trat. Snape blickte entsetzt auf, schien nicht glauben zu können, was Harry sich in jenem Moment leistete.

„Wo kann er denn sein?", fragte Harry sofort, ohne auch nur an eine Entschuldigung aufgrund des unerlaubten Eintretens zu denken.

„Ich könnte schwören, Mister Potter…", Snape sprach quälend langsam, „…dass Sie wie schon beim ersten Mal wieder Schuld an alledem sind."

„Wo-ist-er?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage, ging nicht auf die Provokation ein.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich hellsehen könnte?", Snape legte seinen Federkiel vorsichtig zur Seite und richtete sich von dem hölzernen Stuhl auf.

„Sir…", flehte Harry, trat von einem auf den anderen Fuß, „…bitte!"

„Selbst wenn ich könnte, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie haben schon genug angerichtet. Lassen Sie Draco endlich in Frieden.", Harry wusste nicht, dass Snape sich so um jemanden Sorgen konnte.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts angerichtet. Wenn, dann hat Malfoy den ganzen Mist verzapft.", Harry atmete tief durch.

„Und welchen…_Mist_…", Snape betonte es schon so seltsam, dass Harry fast hätte auflachen müssen, „…meinen Sie?"

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", tat Harry ab, „Sie sind doch ein ehemaliger Todesesser? Sie müssten doch irgendwie erahnen können, wo er ist. Bitte!", Harry würde sogar bereit sein, sich vor Snape auf die Knie zu werfen.

„Sie könnten überall sein…doch…", Snape fasste sich wie so üblich nachdenklich ans Kinn und schritt im Zimmer auf und ab, „…ich weiß, dass ich oft in die Nokturngasse geholt wurde. Dort gibt's so einige verborgene Gassen, in denen man ungestört…in denen man anderen schlimme Dinge antun kann.", Harry konnte nicht identifizieren, was in dem Kopf des Professors vorging, doch war er froh, dass dieser ihm überhaupt die Auskunft gegeben hat.

„Nokturngasse?", Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter, „Das ist viel zu weit von hier entfernt. Das wird er niemals mit seinem Besen geschafft haben."

„Sie meinen…", Snape beugte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und zog Dracos Besen hervor, „…diesen hier?"

„Wo haben sie ihn her?", Harry wollte Snape den gemeinten Gegenstand abnehmen, doch legte der diesen nur behutsam wieder zurück.

„Er lag auf der Wiese nahe dem Quidditchfeld. Ich denke, dass er mit Flohpulver gereist ist…so weit meine Vermutungen überhaupt richtig liegen."

„Gut, dann werde ich jetzt ebenfalls durch den Kamin reisen.", Harry drehte sich um, um schnellsten zum Gryffindorturm zurück gelangen zu können, doch wurde er an der Schulter zurück gehalten.

Doch kaum blieb Harry stehen, ließ die Hand abrupt wieder von ihm ab, stattdessen stand ein wütend aussehender Snape hinter ihm.

Harry blickte finster zu Snape auf, wartete auf den Grund des Zurückhaltens.

„Ich werde mitkommen."

Harry schluckte. Er musste sich verhört haben, wieso sollte Snape mitgehen wollen. Wieso ließ Snape ihn gegen den Wille Dumbledores überhaupt gehen? War Draco ihm tatsächlich so wichtig?

„Aber-…", Harry stockte, beobachtete, wie Snape nach einer mit Flohpulver gefüllten Schüssel griff und die Tür zu einem Nebenraum aufschlug.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie die Nokturngasse lebend zu durchqueren schaffen.", war die knappe Begründung und Harry konnte seinen Ohren nach wie vor kaum Glauben schenken.

Unsicher folgte er dem Zaubetränkelehrer in den anderen Raum, erblickte auch sofort den leeren Kamin, den sie in wenigen Minuten benutzen würden.

Snape hatte nicht viel für Worte und Erklärungen übrig. Er griff in die Schüssel voll Flohpulver, stellte sich gebückt in den Kamin und murmelte: „Nokturngasse."

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden und etwas Qualm war er verschwunden.

Harry spielte kurz mit dem Gedanke, Snapes ganzes Büro zu durchwühlen, erinnerte sich aber an die Dringlichkeit zurück und verschwand ebenfalls in dem staubigen Kamin, um sich wenige Sekunden später mit etwas Schwindel neben einem wartenden, sich sauber klopfenden Snape wieder zu finden.

Sie tauschten keine Worte aus, Snape schritt bloß voran und Harry folgte ihm unsicher. Schon mal hatte er sich an diesem Ort befunden und er fühlte sich nach wie vor fremd und unwohl. Alles war so unglaublich dunkel. Es war fast wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm, bei dem Dudley irgendwann kreischend im Zimmer verschwunden war.

Snape schien die Richtung schon genau bestimmt zu haben und kannte sich in den Verzweigungen und Gassen bestens aus.

„Wo gehe wir überhaupt hin?", Harry konnte ein kleines bisschen Furcht nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben.

„Wenn er hier ist, dann nur an einem Ort.", war die knappe Antwort, während die Schritte des Professors sich beschleunigten und Harry kaum noch hinterher kam, da er sich ständig nach links und rechts wandte, aus Angst, es könnte jemand auftauchen und ihn entdecken.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie umher irrten, mal links, mal rechts abbogen. Doch irgendwann blieb Snape so abrupt stehen, dass Harry fast über ihn stolperte.

Snape bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr, schien wie versteinert und erst als Harry seinen Blick verschärfte und an Snape vorbei blickte, blieb auch sein Herz stehen und ihm stockte der Atem, dass er glaubte ersticken zu müssen.

So dunkel es auch war, war es hell genug, um sehe zu können, was passiert war.

Draco saß an die Wand gelehnt da, obwohl er viel mehr kauerte. Überall am Boden war Blut. Blut, das an Scherben klebte, Blut an der Wand, an Dracos Kleidung und Haut.

Sogar einige der sonst so hellen, blonden Strähnen waren Blut durchtränkt. Dracos Kleidung war zerrissen, zumindest die, die er noch halb anhatte. Die Hose lag unbeachtet in Mitten der Scherben.

Draco reagierte nicht einmal auf das Erscheinen der beiden. Er schien geistlich völlig abwesend zu sein, blickte starr gerade aus, als ob sich irgendetwas auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand befinden würde.

„Draco!", Harry brachte es nicht fertig, den Angesprochenen beim Nachnamen zu nennen. Er drängte sich an Snape vorbei, lief zu Draco und ließ sich einfach auf die Knie fallen, blickte Draco fordernd an.

Snape bewegte sich nach wie vor nicht und Harry trieb genau das in den puren Wahnsinn: „Nun tun Sie doch was, verflucht!", schrie er schon fast und streckte seine Hand nach Dracos Schulter aus.

Kaum berührte er den durchnässten Stoff des Hemdes, zuckte Draco am ganzen Körper zusammen, begann aufgeregt zu atmen, wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, blickte aber dennoch an Harry vorbei. In den Augen lag kein Hass, kein Zorn, kein Gefühl. Nur die blanke Panik.

„Ich bin's…", versuchte Harry Draco zu beruhigen, „Keiner tut dir was…ich bin's nur.", Harry war den Tränen nahe. Er wollte Draco in seine Arme schließen, ihn in Geborgenheit bringen, doch wusste er, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

„Harry?", Draco atmete schwer und Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass auch er beim Vornamen genannt wurde, auch wenn es in jenem Moment nichts zur Sache tat. Noch immer atmete der Blonde schwer, „Harry…weg…du musst weg…hier…geh…weg…", noch immer war der starre Blick an ihm vorbei gerichtet.

Endlich schien auch Snape den Ernst der Situation zu begreifen, ging zu den beiden herüber und ging in die Hocke, was äußerlich überhaupt nicht zu Snape passte.

„Draco? Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen.", sagte er sanft, Harrys Meinung nach schon etwas zu sanft.

Doch Draco blieb nach wie vor wie versteinert, atmete schon so schwer, dass man glaubte, er würde jede Sekunde ersticken können.

„Er hat ne Art Schock oder so was…", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Snape, Harry beugte sich erneut vor, wollte Dracos Oberkörper mit seiner eigenen Jacke abdecken, doch sobald es zu einer neuen Berührung kam, wurde Draco wieder hysterisch.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als es diesen Augenblick lang zu ignorieren. Er hängte Draco seine Jacke über, griff dann nach Dracos Boxershorts und zog sie dem Slytherin aufgrund des vielen Wehrens mühsam über. Eigentlich hätte er sich bei solch einer Situation dämlich gefühlt oder sich geschämt, doch war es in diesem Moment das Simpelste, was er tun konnte. Es war irgendwie selbstverständlich.

Snape beobachtete Harrys Handeln misstrauisch und als dieser auch noch zu Dracos Jeans griff, drückte er den Gryffindor unsanft zurück und zischte ein: „Das reicht, Potter. Sehen Sie das denn nicht?"

Harry nickte. Niemals zuvor hätte er Snape freiwillig zugestimmt. Doc hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer dieses Mal vielleicht wirklich Recht. Harry faltete die Jeans zusammen und hängte sie über seinen Arm. Draco zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib und wirkte teils wie weggetreten.

Plötzlich hob Snape seine Hand, streckte sie fast wie in Zeitlupe auf und gestikulierte damit vor Dracos aufgerissenen Augen umher.

„Was machen Sie denn da?", schimpfte Harry. Er wollte Draco nur noch in Sicherheit bringen, ihm helfen, wissen was passiert ist.

Abrupt hörte Snape auf, vielleicht nicht aufgrund Harrys Worten, doch dafür spiegelte sich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Draco?", fragte Snape vorsichtig, „Welche Farbe hat das hier?", er hob seine Hand und tat so, als ob er etwas vor Dracos Gesicht halten würde. Harry verstand die ganze Situation nicht.

„Harry muss weg hier…", wiederholte Draco sich panisch, „…töten…"

Snape kniff seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er dichter an Draco heran rückte und ihn unsanft an den Schultern packte. So dass der Blonde hilflos aufwimmerte. Am liebsten hätte Harry Snape weggeschubst, doch er beobachtete alles und als Snape seine Frage etwas anders wiederholte, wurde ihm eiskalt in den Gliedern.

„Du kannst nichts sehen, richtig? Du bist blind, Draco. Habe ich recht?", Snape klang streng, fast vorwurfsvoll.

Draco verkrampfte sich unter Snapes Berührung, wartete mit seiner Antwort so lange, bis Snape wieder von ihm abließ. Und dennoch war es kaum eine Antwort, mehr ein unscheinbares Nicken. Draco hatte derweil den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Er wippte leicht nach vorn und zurück und begann noch mehr zu zittern.

„Blind?", fragte Harry ungläubig, fast sarkastisch. Das konnte und wollte er nicht glauben.

Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, eh er sich ein letztes Mal vorbeugte und Draco wie schon beim letzten Mal hochhob. Harry merkte, wie sich bei diesem Anblick seien Gedärme zusammen zogen. Er wollte sich um Draco kümmern, ihm helfen.

Draco leistete weder Gegenwehr noch tat er etwas dazu bei, blieb nur starr wie eine Statue.

„Ein Fluch der schwarzen Magie.", war Snapes knappe Erklärung, als er schon voran schritt und sich bemühte, den steifen Draco so gut er konnte festzuhalten.

Als sie aus der Seitengasse heraus traten, blitzte das viele Blut noch mehr hervor und Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Draco blind?

Und in jenem Moment hätte er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Deshalb der starre, emotionslose Blick. Deshalb hatte er Harrys Blick nicht getroffen.

Es konnte nicht sein, er wollte den Blick, den Draco ihm vor dem Kuss geschenkt hatte, nicht verloren haben. Er wollte Draco nicht verloren haben. Wieso hatte Draco niemandem etwas gesagt, sich nur in solch eine Gefahr gegeben. Er hätte sterben können.

Snape schritt schweigend voran, Draco fest in seinen Armen, während Harry nur unsicher hinterher stolperte. Irgendwann entkrampfte sich Dracos Körper, dafür wurde er schlaff, das Dracos Kopf etwas zurückfiel und Snape eine Hand in Dracos Nacken legen musste. Die Augen hatte der Slytherin nach wie vor geschlossen. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich nur aufgegeben hatte oder ob er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.

Der Weg bis zum Kamin kam ihm unendlich lang vor. Und als sie dort ankamen, schickte Snape Harry vorweg. Der Gryffindor gehorchte und fand sich schon bald in Snapes Nebenzimmer wieder. Er brauchte nur einige Minuten zu warten, bis Snape samt Draco nach ihm er schien.

Harry hätte lachen, heulen können, wenn nicht alles so unglaublich surreal gewirkt hätte.

Sie schwiegen sich weiter an. Die Stille war fast unerträglich. Snape trat aus dem Nebenzimmer, sein Gesicht völlig emotionslos. Er verließ den Kerker ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry eilte hinterher, wusste, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel waren.

Und wieder verstrichen die Sekunden wie einzelne Stunden.

Irgendwann kamen sie jedoch endlich an, Snape sagte nicht einmal ein Wort zu Pompfrey. Er drückte bloß die Tür auf und legte Draco behutsam in eines der vielen betten. Harry gefiel dieses Verhalten nicht. Er wusste zwar, dass Snape sich vielleicht ebenso sorgte, aber es war ihm etwas zu viel. Wahrscheinlich war er bloß eifersüchtig oder zu überfüllt mit Gefühlen und Ängsten, weshalb er diese Gedanken so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Hol Albus.", befahl Snape monoton, doch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Machen Sie das doch selbst!", warf er zurück, Zorn kroch in ihm empor.

Snapes Augen bildeten bloß noch eine leicht geöffnete Linie, er funkelte Harry an, schnaufte und wiederholte sich laut und wütend, fast schreiend: „Holen Sie Albus, verflucht!"

Harry zuckte schlagartig zusammen, hätte wohl kaum mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet. Er gab den sinnlosen Kampf auf und marschierte Richtung Tür, um sich wirklich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter zu machen.

Snape blieb noch einige Sekunden neben Dracos Bett stehen, fühlte sich bei dem Anblick des Slytherins miserabel. Zudem erinnerte es ihn an seine eigene Vergangenheit, eine ihm dargebotene, bekannte Szene.

Schon einmal hatte er so etwas durchleben müssen, den Charakter und die Züge eines jemanden dadurch verloren. Immer fremder waren sie sich geworden. Snape hatte zu kämpfen versucht, hatte sich auf vieles eingelassen. Doch das Böse hatte gesiegt. Vielleicht war er auch deswegen so geworden, wie er nun war.

Wenn er selbst nun etwas jünger wäre, könnte diese Szene, dieser Moment geradezu ein Déjà-vu sein.

Er tat weh und so selten er sich auch verletzt fühlte oder nichts an sich heran ließ, schmerzte dieser Anblick.

Er wollte Draco nicht das gleiche Schicksal seines Vaters gönnen, hatte o sehr darum gekämpft. Umso schlimmer schien es ihm, diesen Kampf verloren zu haben, nicht in den richtigen Moment dagewesen zu sein.

Einen Moment lang schloss er seine Augen, ließ jegliche Gefühle in sich so, verkaltete aber sofort wieder, als er Pomfreys Stimme neben sich hörte. Er blickte sie direkt an, sah die vielen Medikamente und Fläschchen in ihren Händen und nickte schweigend.

„Man hat ihn vergewaltigt.", sagte er knapp. Die Worte auszusprechen, realisierten diese Tatsache nur umso mehr, „Und ihn erblinden lassen."

Pomfrey schien in diesem Moment so schockiert, dass ihre Fläschchen zu Boden zu fallen drohten. Noch nie in ihrer Laufbahn als Heilhexe und Krankenschwestern war ihr so etwas unter Schülern passiert.

„Sie sollten sich um die vielen Wunden kümmern…auch die Wunden unterhalb der Hüfte…", diese Worte ließen ihn erschaudern, widerten ihn an.

Pomfrey nickte knapp, stellte die Medikamente vorerst auf dem Nachtschrank ab, griff nach einer der vielen Salben und begann vorsichtig und etwas ängstlich, die offenen Wunden und Ergüsse auf Dracos Brust zu behandeln. Der Blonde reagierte nicht, schien tatsächlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen zu sein.

Snape wandte sich ab, blickte zur Tür in genau diesem Moment, trat Dumbledore mit Harry im Gefolge in das Krankenzimmer. Er ging in Richtung Dracos Bettes, seine Augen weiteten sich, sein Mund stand halb offen.

„Bei Merlin…", formulierte er atemlos.

Harry blieb schweigend neben dem Schuleiter stehen. Draco sah dem Draco vor wenigen Stunden ganz und gar nicht mehr ähnlich. Er wirkte fast wie tot, leer, nur noch wie eine verletzte Hülle.

Er konnte sich ausmalen, was womöglich passiert war, wollte es aber dennoch nicht glauben.

„Harry, warte bitte draußen.", entschied Dumbledore, wandte sich nicht einmal an den Gryffindor.

„Ich soll draußen warten?", gab Harry wütend zurück. Er spürte, wie sic Tränenflüssigkeit in seinen Augen sammelte, doch blinzelte er nicht, wollte seine Schwäche nicht zeigen, „Was, wenn wir ihn nicht gefunden hätten? Das war doch ihre Idee…ihr Vorschlag, einfach zu warten!"

„Beruhig dich, Harry!", forderte Dumbledore auf, sah den Dunkelhaarigen streng an.

„Er ist vergewaltigt worden, richtig? Denken Sie ich bin so dämlich und sehe das nicht?", es war ihm egal, dass er laut wurde, dass er seine neuen Gefühle zu Draco nahezu frei äußerte, „Und er ist blind. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich bleibe hier!"

„Harry!", mahnte Dumbledore, „Du wirst sofort auf dein Zimmer gehen und dich erst einmal beruhigen. Poppy, gib ihm bitte einen Beruhigungstrank."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er war so wütend, dass er am liebsten laut losschreien, sich aus dem Fenster stürzen oder einfach auf Dumbledore einprügeln wollte.

Madame Pomfrey verschwand kurz in ihrem kleinen Nebenzimmer und kam mit einer kleinen, braunen Flasche wieder, die sie Harry reichte. Doch dieser warf sie der Krankenschwester nur aus der Hand. Die Flasche zersprang auf dem Boden, während die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg zwischen den Scherben suchte.

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick aus, bevor sie einstimmig nickten und Dumbledore sagte: „Wir reden in meinem Büro weiter. Poppy, du weißt, was du zu tun hast?", die Medizinerin nickte, „Meinetwegen bleib Harry. Aber du wirst nicht viel tun können. Wundere dich nicht, wenn Draco sich anders als vorher benimmt, dich vielleicht ignoriert oder dir schlimme Dinge an den Kopf wirft."

Harry blieb stur, blickte nur entschlossen und noch immer wütend zurück. Er wartete darauf, dass die beiden Lehrer den Raum verließen und setzte sich dann auf das Bett, welches sich neben dem Dracos befand.

Harry war all das egal, er wollte bleiben. Er hatte Draco nun schon zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit alleine gelassen. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Er würde Draco helfen und für ihn da sein, egal was das für Konsequenzen mit sich bringen würde.

TBC

A/N: Ach kommt….mal ein paar mehr Reviews schaden euch doch auch nicht. #schnief#


	13. Kapitel 13: Totes Schweigen

**Kapitel 13: Totes Schweigen**

**Danke an:**

**Yuy: **Na ja, ob es ein Gegenmittel gibt. Darauf lässt sich warten #g# Du kannst auch ruhig 100x das gleiche schreiben, ich freue mich jedes Mal aufs Neues darüber. #knuddel#

**Gugi: **Tja, tja…ich hab eben was für Dramatik über #lach# Danke für dein langes Review. #freu# Ich hasse Dumbledore einfach und muss ihn deshalb jedes Mal ins schwarze Licht stellen. #lach#

**LuckyShadow: **Es wird sich noch (sehr) gut entwickeln, drauf kannst du dich verlassen. Aber ich spiele noch etwas mit der Zeit und dem perfekten Timing. Na ja, Draco denkt nie nach, weil er eigentlich fühlt und manchmal handelt, wie er eben fühlt und das dann wiederum nicht akzeptieren kann (hast du den Satz nun verstanden? #grübel#)

**Deedochan: **Hehe, vielleicht kriegst du ja irgendwann auch mal so ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Aber nicht von Draco #Zunge rausstrecke# Ich musste ihn blind machen. Es tut mir so unbeschreiblich Leid (na ja…das ist gelogen) Aber dafür werden die Annährungsversuche zwischen Draco und Harry jetzt nur umso schöner. #seufz# Ach ja und der Fluch ist Latein, ja.

**Schnuckiputz: **Das mit dem augenlicht muss ich mir noch überlegen. Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Das muss sich noch entwickeln. Ja, Draco muss einfach leiden. Irgendwie lass ich die beiden immer leiden -.-

**Lara-Lynx:** Hab' mir mit der Szene am See auch wirklich Mühe gegeben. Wo ist denn deine Heimat, wenn ich fragen darf? Ja, die Anfangserklärung wird auch bestehen bleiben, ganz ehrlich. Versprochen. Hoch und heilig. Aber ein bisschen Drama (o ist nun mal mein zweites Genre) gehört eben dazu. #lieb guck#

**Sabysemilla:** Es dauert noch etwas, bis sich das ändert. Besonders nach Kapitel 1112. Kannst mich ruhig mal wieder öfter reviewn. #lach#

**Leah-07: **Doch, es werden viele Wunden bleiben. Tut mir Leid, aber so ist das nun mal. #seufz# Ich hoffe, du bleibst dieser Story trotzdem treu.

**Fraenzi: **Ja, ich bin sadistisch veranlagt. Nein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich steh' nun mal nicht auf super, alles wird gut Stories. Liest du trotzdem brav weiter #g#?

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Weil ich DD nicht abkann und ihn deshalb dämlich darstellen muss und na ja Snape hat ja letztendlich was unternommen. Nein, ich gehe nicht zimperlich mit ihnen um (siehe Fraenzi). Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

**Sabysemilla: **Für dramatische Wendungen bin ich doch mittlerweile bekannt, oder? #lach#

**Nie-chan:** Ja klar habe ich mich auch über dein Kommi gefreut. Nur weiter so #lechz#

**A/N:** Ihr musstet jetzt solange für ein neues Chap warten. Sorry! Ich war und bin total krank mit Fieber inklusive. ( Und dann das Praktikum und so. Ich gebe mir dafür umso mehr Mühe für das folgende Chap. Zurzeit kriege ich nie E-Mail Alerts. Falls ich mich also nie sofort bedanke, liegt das allein daran und hier online an meiner Story erscheinen die Reviews immer erst viel später. Aber es sind ja eh nur so wenige Reviews. Noch nicht mal 60 Stück beim 11. Kapitel. #heulz# Aber damit muss ich mich wohl abfinden…#seufz# Na ja, viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel, eure Phoenix-Vulpecula -.-

oooO0Oooo

Madame Pomfrey begann damit, die vielen Wunden auf Dracos Brust zu desinfizieren und tupfte sie behutsam ab. Harry ließ nicht eine Sekunde von dem Blonden ab, beobachtete, wie dieser starr und emotionslos dalag. Er war den Tränen nahe.

Warum war er nicht früher dagewesen? Warum ließ er Draco jedes Mal allein, wenn er ihn am meisten brauchte?

Irgendwann legte Madame Pomfrey das weiße Tupftuch zur Seite und wandte sich an Harry gerichtet um. Dieser blickte fragend zurück, versuchte ein leises: „Hm?"

„Können Sie mir mal eben helfen, Mister Potter?", fragte sie sanft und deutete auf Dracos tot wirkenden Körper.

Harry verharrte einige Sekunden, betrachtete den Slytherin verletzt. Man konnte ihm die Verzweiflung nur so ablesen, bevor er knapp nickte und sich von dem weiß bezogenen Bett aufrichtete: „Was soll ich tun?"

„Sie müssen mir helfen, ihn umzudrehen. Ich hab's versucht, aber er ist steif wie ein Brett. Er reagiert keineswegs."

Harry schluckte, spürte wie sein Herz kurz stehen blieb und kaum fing es wieder anzuschlagen, den doppelten Puls erreicht hatte. Doch trotzdem riss er sich zusammen, trat auf die entgegen gesetzte Seite des Bettes und betrachtete den Blonden von neuem.

„Danke.", murmelte Madame Pomfrey unsicher, bevor sie Draco vorsichtig an dessen Seite anfasste und Harry ihr vorsichtig half.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, Dracos Körper zu berühren, die nackte Haut an seinen heißen Fingern. Ein Schauer schlich über seinen Rücken und er hätte sich dafür schlagen können, so sehr widerte es ihn an, dass er in Momenten wie diesen noch an derartige Dinge denken musste. Und Pomfrey hatte Recht. Draco half überhaupt nicht mit, war wie gelähmt, obwohl die Augen weit aufgerissen, dennoch leblos waren.

Als sie Draco endlich umgedreht haben, schreckte Harry zurück. Schreckliche Wunden, tiefe Schnitte in dem hellen Fleisch spiegelten sich dort wieder. Zu dem war Draco übersäht von Narben und Blutergüssen. Es war ein erschreckendes Bild und so oft Harry auch schon gekämpft hatte, hatte er niemals so ausgesehen wie Draco in jene Moment.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn noch ganz von der kaputten Kleidung befreien.", schlug Madame Pomfrey plötzlich vor und riss Harry aus seinen traumatischen Gedanken.

„Ja…ja, klar…", stotterte er, hob Draco etwas an, so dass die Krankenschwester Draco das zerrissene Hemd und den zerfetzten Pullover über die dünnen Arme ziehen konnte und sie sorgfältig zur Seite auf den Nachtschrank legte.

Erneut breitete sich ein bizarres Gefühl in Harry aus. Ohne, dass er mehr darüber nachdachte, beugte er sich vor und an der Stelle, wo sonst immer der Kragen des Wollkragenpullovers gewesen war, zeichnete sie eine längliche, weiße Narbe ab. Sie war noch weißer als Dracos blasse Haut und ragte dennoch unglaublich stark hervor. Plötzlich war Harry klar, warum Draco selbst an den warmen Sommertagen immer auf einen langen Pullover bestanden hatte.

Harry wollte sich vorbeugen, die Narbe berühren und mit seinem Finger darüber streichen, doch wurde er von Pompfrey zurückgehalten.

Mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck blickte er auf: „Was zum Teufel haben die mit ihm gemacht?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mister Potter. Das kann und darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, obwohl ich mir bei allem nicht mal selbst ganz so sicher bin.", erklärte Pomfrey, ergriff das weiße Tuch erneut und begann nun auch diese Wunden zu versorgen.

Harry stand schweigend da, beobachtete Pomfreys Handlungen genau, als ob er Draco bewachen, auf ihn aufpassen müsste.

Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis die Hexe fertig war und die vielen Fläschchen wieder zuschraubte.

„Ich werde heute Nacht hier bleiben.", sagte Harry bestimmt und gerade als Pomfrey Draco wieder auf den Rücken drehen wollte, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Ich mach das schon…", und wiederholte sich noch einmal wesentlich leiser, „Ich mach das schon…"

Pomfrey stockte in ihren Bewegungen, blickte den Gryffindor etwas skeptisch an, nickte dann aber, als sie bemerkte in welcher Verfassung er sich überhaupt befand.

Sie räumte noch die viele Medizin zusammen, zog die Vorhänge zu und machte sich dann auf, um in das kleine Nebenzimmer zurückkehren zu können.

Harry wartete solange, bis sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog und wandte sich dann zurück an den Slytherin. Erst bemühte er sich, diesen so sanft wie möglich zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen. Dann zog er sich seinen eigenen Pullover aus, so dass er bloß noch in einem dünnen T-Shirt dastand, hob Dracos Oberkörper leicht an und zog ihm sein vorgewärmten Pullover über. Es schien ihm das Normalste der Welt zu sein.

Sachte legte er Draco zurück ins Bett, deckte ihn vorsichtig zu und ließ sich auf einem schmalen Stück der Bettkante nieder. Dracos Augen waren noch immer leicht geöffnet, wirkten aber bereits ziemlich müde.

„Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder allein lassen.", begann Harry leise. Vielleicht hörte Draco überhaupt nicht zu, doch wollte er das Folgende einfach loswerden, „Ich wünschte, du hättest mir diesen Brief früher geschrieben, dann hätte ich dir helfen können."

Draco gab keinerlei Reaktion von sich, nicht einmal ansatzweise.

„Ich kann mir denken, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Schweine töten…", er stockte, als er merkte, dass Wut in ihm empor kroch.

„Ich hoffe, Snape oder Dumbledore oder irgendwer kennt ein Heilmittel oder einen Gegenfluch gegen deine Blindheit.", er griff fast wie automatisch nach Dracos kalter Hand, nahm sie in die seine und strich leicht mit dem Daumen darüber.

„Ich will ja…dass du mich noch einmal so wie am See ansehen kannst…", Harry riss sich zusammen, versuchte alles zu verhindern, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, verschleierten sich seine Augen. Tränenflüssigkeit sammelte sich in ihnen.

Eigentlich weinte er nicht oft, hatte bisher nur Tränen für Sirius und seine Eltern verschwendet. Umso mehr wunderte er sich über sein Verhalten, konnte es dennoch nicht steuern.

Harry fühlte sich verantwortlich für das, was mit Draco passiert war und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Der gesamte Raum des Krankenflügels wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler, doch wollte Harry niemals in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren. Er wollte bei dem Slytherin bleiben. Es würde nichts wieder gut aber ebenso nichts noch schlechter machen können.

Vorsichtig ließ er Dracos Hand zu, deckte den Blonden noch besser zu, richtete sich dann auf, um sich einen Stuhl zu holen und ihn an das Bett zu stellen.

In dieser Position verblieb er, konnte sehen, dass Dracos Augen immer weiter zufielen und jedenfalls diese Tatsache beruhigte ihn innerlich, denn Schlaf war das Wichtigste, was Draco in diesem Moment brauchte. Er selbst versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Irgendwann ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Stück freie Laken neben Dracos leblosen Körper sinken und ließ den Schlaf über sich herfallen.

Doch hielt diese Ruhe nicht lange an. Nicht einmal dreißig Minuten nachdem Harry in seine ersten Träume geglitten war, wurde er ebenso unsanft aus ihnen heraus gerissen. Er spürte ruckartige Bewegungen neben sich, konnte sie erst nicht zuordnen und koordinieren. Doch schoss es ihm plötzlich wie ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf, seine Augen waren von einer auf die andere Sekunde weit geöffnet, während er ein atemloses: „Draco!", hauchte.

Und eben dieser krallte sich ins Laken, wühlte, wandte sich und seinen Kopf immer wieder zur Seite. Ein qualvoller Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn noch Panik erfüllter wirken. Außerdem nuschelte er Worte, die Harry allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Erst war er sich unsicher, ob er den Blonden wirklich unsanft anfassen und wecken sollte, doch konnte er Dracos Verhalten nicht länger mit ansehen. Er richtete sich erneut von seinem Stuhl auf, beugte sich über Draco und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, woran er leicht rüttelte und immer wieder Dracos Namen aussprach.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Draco seine Auen aufschlug, schwer ein- und ausatmete, die Luft nahezu einsaugte und leicht zu zittern begann.

„Draco…ich bin hier, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", flüsterte Harry sanft, wagte es aber nicht, den Slytherin erneut zu berühren.

„Harry?", es war mehr die Lippenbewegung die der Dunkelhaarige entziffern musste, als dass er seinen Namen hätte verstehen können.

„Ja.", war die knappe, fast schon zu monotone Antwort, „Ich bin hier."

Draco drehte seinen Kopf, schien mit seinen Pupillen einen Punkt fixieren zu wollen, doch blickte er immer wieder an Harry vorbei.

„Harry…sie wollten dich töten…", Draco sprach apathisch, atmete noch immer schwer, „Sie wollen dich tot…"

„Wovon redest du, Draco.", Harry hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt, war froh endlich wieder eine Reaktion von Draco zu bekommen, doch war diese umso verwirrender.

Dracos Atme wurde stockender, während die Pupillen immer wieder nach denen Harrys suchten, sie aber einfach nicht fanden.

Im nächsten Moment geschah alles so schnell, dass Harry weder reagieren noch alles so schnell begreifen konnte. Draco richtete sich kurz auf, streckte seine Hände aus und ertastete Harry. Dieser versuchte wiederum das merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren und eh er sich versah, zog Draco ihn an sich, krallte seine Finger und Harrys Rücken, drückte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Harry kam sich völlig hilflos vor, konnte mit solch einer Situation überhaupt nicht umgehen und war froh darüber, dass seine zitternden Hände wie von selbst beruhigend über Dracos warmen Rücken strichen und er die Worte „Ist ja gut…", immer wieder unbewusst wiederholte.

Obwohl es nicht dichter ging, versuchte Draco Harry immer fester an sich zu drücken, vergrub sein Gesicht immer tiefer in Harrys Schulter, während sein ganzer Körper bebte.

Und warum auch immer, war Harry in diesem Moment klar, dass es überhaupt keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Dracos Verhalten wies nur so daraufhin, dass der Slytherin vergewaltigt worden sein musste.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Dracos Hände sich wieder entkrampften und ein zerknittertes T-Shirt Harrys zurückließen. Draco begann nach und nach nur noch ab und zu zu schniefen, atmete wieder regelmäßiger und blieb schließlich nur noch ruhig in Harrys Armen.

„Geht's wieder?", versuchte Harry es vorsichtig, strich weiterhin über den warmen Rücken seines Gegenübers.

„Ich kann nichts mehr sehen:", war Dracos bündige Antwort, „Vielleicht nie wieder."

„Ich bin mir sicher…", erwiderte Harry flüsternd, „…dass es irgendein Gegenmittel gibt und wenn nicht…dann kannst du trotzdem noch sehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht…", nuschelte Draco, drückte sein Gesicht nun fester in Harrys Nacken.

„Du weißt wie alles aussieht…man sieht nicht nur mit den Augen. Stell dir mal eine grüne Wiese mit Blumen vor…", er stockte, wartete einen Moment, „Du kannst sie sehen, richtig?"

Ein zurückhaltendes Nicken an Harrys Schulter bestätigte dies.

„Und was ist, wenn ich's vergesse?", Draco atmete einmal tief aus, schlang seine Arme noch weiter um Harrys Oberkörper.

„Du wirt es nicht vergessen.", war die bestimmte Antwort des Gryffindors, „Ganz sicher nicht."

Eine angenehme Stille trat ein, eh Harry seinen Mut zusammen kramte und fortfuhr: „Gestern hatte ich wirklich Angst. Ohne Snape hätten wir dich niemals gefunden. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…und dann…", er schluckte stark, „...dann lagst du da…verletzt, leblos…ich hatte solche Angst davor, dich verloren zu haben."

„Ich kann mich kaum an etwas erinnern.", erwiderte Draco leise.

„Draco?"

„Seit wann sind wir eigentlich auf die Vornamenstour gekommen?", ein zaghaftes Lächeln zog sich über Dracos Lippen, eh Harry von dem Blonden abließ und ihn fest ansah.

Dieser blickte wie so üblich wieder an Harry vorbei, obwohl er sich umso mehr bemühte, den Blick zu erwidern.

„Ich bin für dich da, okay? Vergiss das bitte nicht.", Harrys Worte klangen ernst und streng, doch lachte Draco dennoch leer auf.

„Du bist ein Gryffindor, Harry. Sobald die Ferien zu Ende sind, wirst du wieder ein Potter sein. Das funktioniert so nicht, verstehst du?"

Harry verstand den Zusammenhang nicht, verstand nicht, worauf Draco hinaus wollte.

„Ich brauche Zeit…es ist nicht gerade einfach…mir tut so ziemlich alles weh…", Harry wusste, dass Draco auch die inneren Schmerzen mit einbezog, „Ich muss mich erst selbst wieder finden."

Harry wandte den Blick ab, kniff die Lippen zusammen. Es war die ganze Zeit klar gewesen, dass Draco sich verändern würde, dass er Zeit und wahrscheinlichen Abstand brauchte. Doch als die Worte so real über Dracos Lippen kamen, schmerzte es doch und wurde fast zu wirklich.

„Und am See...?", warf Harry ein, hätte sich allerdings im selben Moment dafür köpfen können.

„Es gab und wird niemals ein ‚am See' geben.", bestätigte Draco, ließ sich wieder zurück ins Bett sinken und fixierte die Decke.

„Warum tust du das?", die Frage klang bitter.

Draco schwieg, starrte wie gebannt an die weiße Zimmerdecke.

„Erst dein Verhalten im Tropfenden Kessel…der Vorfall in der Umkleidekabine, daraufhin zeigst du mir die kalte Schulter, um mich in der Minute auf meinen Geburtstag zu küssen und plötzlich ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden. Du hinterlässt mir einen Brief, der mir Hoffnung bringt, doch kaum suchen und finden wir dich, schweigst du und scheinst wie ein einem Schock zu stecken. Alles nur, um mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und dich an mich zu klammern, um mir dann allerdings erneut eine Abfuhr zu geben.", die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Harry heraus und eigentlich war er froh darüber, seine Gedanken endlich ausgesprochen zu haben.

Draco reagierte einen Augenblick überhaupt nicht, bis er sich in Harrys Richtung drehte und zum tausendsten Mal versuchte, Harrys Augen zu fokussieren. Ein leerer und doch so wütender Blick ließ Harry erschaudern.

„Du machst es dir wirklich verdammt einfach.", begann Draco zornig, „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass wir bloß siebzehnjährige Jungs sind und das alles überhaupt nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun hat. Bild dir darauf bloß nichts mehr ein!", er stoppte und schnaubte verärgert, „Verdammt, Potter.", und da waren sie wieder bei den Nachnamen, „Kapierst du das denn nicht?"

Harry blieb ruhig und beobachtete den Slytherin bloß, „Wegen dir bin ich dort hingegangen, wegen dir hat dieser verfluchte Scheißkerl mir seinen Schwanz in den Hintern gesteckt.", Dracos Wangen liefen rot vor Wut an, „Sie haben mich geschlagen und verprügelt…am liebsten hätte ich mir eine Scherbe genommen und mir die Kehle aufgeritzt."

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry an die längliche Narbe, die er oberhalb Dracos Halsbeuge entdeckt hatte, doch erwähnte er sie nicht, zu viele Emotionen brodelten derzeitig in ihm.

„Er hat mich gevögelt, Potter. Ohne dass ich es wollte.", Dracos Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, wobei Harry nicht wusste, ob sie vor Wut oder Verzweiflung kamen. Die Worte Dracos trafen ihn direkt in sein Inneres, trotz allem schwieg er weiterhin und hörte bloß zu.

„Und es ist deine Schuld, Potter! Hättest du mich nicht mitgenommen in dieses bescheuerte Muggelkaufhaus, dann hätten sie uns nicht gesehen, dann hätte ich mich nicht für dich opfern müssen. Sie wollten, dass ich dich zu ihnen bringe und das habe ich nicht getan! Dafür habe ich die Schläge hingenommen, dafür musste ich mit dem klar kommen, was sie mit mir gemacht haben. Sieh mich an! Ich bin ein blinder, beschissener und hilfloser Idiot.", er atmete beinahe zu schnell.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, war zu keiner Antwort fähig.

„Ich hätte dich ihnen ausliefern sollen, dann ginge es mir jetzt gut, aber ich hab's nicht getan. Und nun wirf mir nie wieder vor, dass ich mich falsch verhalte oder dir ohne Grund die kalte Schulter zeige! Ich hasse dich dafür, Potter. Ich hasse dich, dass du seit Beginn meines Lebens auch genau dort hinein getreten bist. Immer ging alles um dich und noch immer bin ich für deine beschissene Zukunft verantwortlich."

Harry senkte den Blick, starrte auf seine Hände und versuchte die ebenfalls aufsteigenden Tränen lieber zurückzuhalten.

„Und nur weil wir uns einmal geküsst haben oder du die halbe Nacht hier gesessen hast, ändert sich überhaupt nichts daran! Nichts, verstehst du?", Draco sprach schon so laut, dass Harry glaubte, Pomfrey würde jeden Augenblick ins Zimmer stürmen und die beiden beruhigen.

„Jetzt bin ich also Schuld daran, dass du mir nichts davon gesagt hast?", Harrys Stimme war ruhiger als er geglaubt hatte, denn sein Herzschlag raste und seine Knie zitterten.

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass dir etwas passiert? Bist du zu dämlich um das zu kapieren?", diese verbitterte, harte Stimme brachte Harry erneut zum Schwiegen, bis er sich fing und ein kaum hörbares: „Warum?", formulierte.

Draco schnaubte fast hilflos ein, bevor er erneut zornig wurde: „Es ist egal warum. Warum, warum, warum? Ist das dein Gryffindorgehabe, das dich dazu zwingt, immer alles erforschen zu müssen? Es spielt keine Rolle mehr warum…halt dich einfach aus meinem Leben raus…damit würdest du mir genug helfen."

„Ich hab' das Gefühl, dass du immer nur zu fliehen versuchst. Dein zwie gespaltenes Verhalten spricht jedenfalls dafür. Weißt du, was dein Problem ist?", Harry wartete etwas, bevor er die Frage selbst beantwortete: „Du kannst nicht mit Gefühlen umgehen, kannst dir keine eingestehen. Doch so sehr du mich auch damit verletzt, bedauere ich viel mehr, dass du dich selbst am meisten bestrafst.", mit diesen abschließenden Worten stand der Gryffindor vom Stuhl auf und schob zurück an das andere Bett.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?"

Dieses Mal war Harry es, der sarkastisch auflachte, „Ich will versuchen, mich aus deinem Leben heraushalten, das ist es doch, was du willst!"

„Potter!", es klang wie ein Befehl dafür, dass Harry zurück kommen und sich wieder hinsetzten sollte.

„Hör' auf, mit mir zu spielen.", waren die letzten warnenden Worte des Dunkelhaarigen, bevor er die Tür leise öffnete, sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte und den Krankenflügel schließlich kopfschüttelnd vor Verzweiflung und Ungläubigkeit verließ.

TBC…

So, jetzt muss ich zurück in die Heia und ihr hinterlast mir n liebes Review, okay? Bye, bye!!!


End file.
